Girl Meets Summer Camp
by Gmrucas
Summary: Rucas and Joshaya AU. Josh and Riley are brother and sister and go to Camp Hope every year where they met Farkle. Riley and Maya still grew up together and they brought Maya along a few summers. Now they're camp counselors and there's a new boy no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up Riley and her older brother Josh went to summer camp every year and a few years she took her best friend, Maya with her. When Josh outgrew it he was a counselor and would tell Riley all the great things about being a counselor, so much she could not wait for the next year to come so she could be one herself. It was the dream for every girl who grew up there to fall in love at Camp Hope but at this point after she had been a counselor for a couple of years she never thought it'd happen to her, especially with the new guy no one knew anything about.**

 **I am a camp counselor so a lot of the things that happen are going to be based off of what I know camp life to be like. But if you have different experiences feel free to tell me them.**

"Ew. Guys slow it down with the PDA. You're acting like you won't see each other for weeks." Riley was annoyed with her best friend and her brother, ever since they made things official they won't let one another breathe.

"Oh riles you're just jealous bc you haven't found a guy as great as your brother here from camp."

"I don't want someone from camp I just haven't found a good enough guy yet."

"Sis you turned down Billy because something just didn't seem right, and what was that something Maya?"

"He didn't work at camp! Brother boing I think you're onto something." Riley was getting annoyed at these two and started to take her stuff to the car. The couple who were extremely satisfied followed behind her. Josh got in the drivers seat as Maya sat beside him and Riley got in the back.

"I can't believe I let you two bozos talk me into doing this! I hate kids and I feel like I just got saved, how am I supposed to teach them about Jesus?"

"Maya, you're going to school to be a teacher. And you being a new Christian might help you more than you think. Not all kids are the same and some are going to be rebellious and you're going to be able to relate to said kids." Riley said comforting her friend.

"Thanks riles that helps a lot, so what exactly is this week? No campers right?"

"So basically this week is just preparing us for the next 4 weeks. We do planning, make signs, plan for electives, talk about how to treat campers, grow closer as a group." Josh was so excited for this week, he loved the campers but he loved staff training week the most, you got to spend time with your friends you don't get to see all the time.

They arrived at Camp Hope and Josh dropped the girls off at their cabin as they reunited with all of their friends from previous summers. Even though Maya wasn't a counselor the past couple of years she still had friends from when she was a camper. Josh went to his cabin and noticed a new boy, there are usually a couple of new counselors every year but someone usually knows them. Unless his friend hadn't gotten there yet he looked pretty lonely so josh decided to introduce himself.

"Hi there, I'm Josh Matthews." Josh said reaching his hand out to the new boy.

"Lucas Friar." Lucas looked real nervous but he was smiling as he shook josh' hand.

"How'd you hear about camp Lucas?"

"Well actually I go to NC State and for one of my classes we were told to go outside of our comfort zones and so I looked up camps and this was the one that sounded the most interesting."

"Oh nice, well you're more than welcome to bunk with me and I'll introduce you to everyone as they come in." The guys went into the big room on the right side and Josh took the first bottom bunk he saw as Lucas took the bottom bunk beside of his new friend.

"Joshua Matthews!" Yelled his camp best friend, Farkle Minkus.

"Farkle!" Farkle and Josh hugged as Farkle put all of his stuff on the top bunk.

"New kid! Who are you?" Lucas laughed in response.

"Lucas Friar, nice to meet you." One by one everyone slowly started coming in and filling in the bunks. When it became dinner time they all headed towards the main building and Josh waited for the girls.

"You guys can go ahead if you want or you can stay and wait with me, it doesn't matter."

"No way I'm not leaving you! I want to see Riley! Is Maya here this year? I know you guys were going to talk to her about coming? Also you get to meet my girlfriend!"

"Yes we talked her into it but hold the front door, girlfriend? Why hasn't this been brought up before my little genius friend?" Josh just knew that Farkle would wait forever for Riley or Maya to say they'd date him but apparently not.

"I'll wait with you guys if you don't mind."

As Lucas said this the three girls came walking out and Lucas' mouth dropped as he had seen the most beautiful girl in the world and was hoping she was the single one.

"Farkle!" Both Maya and Riley said simultaneously as they hugged one of their best friends.

"Ladies! Farkle is no longer a single man anymore, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Isadora." The couple side hugged as she said hi to the new faces.

"Hi, what's your name?" Riley couldn't believe she did that, she went up to the new cute boy. Wow he was so cute. But she couldn't think that. She couldn't have feelings for someone, especially during camp.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas was so relieved she was the single one and she seemed so adorable. Maybe this summer was going to be easier than he thought. But he hasnt told anyone the real reason as to why he was here yet. Well maybe he told them part of the truth.

 **Heres the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow guys thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is as good as you expected. If not, hopefully future ones will be!**

Chapter 2

"I hope it's not pizza!" Farkle said in disgust as Riley and Josh agreed.

"What's wrong with pizza?" The other three were so confused. Especially Lucas, pizza was his favorite food. Do people here not like pizza?

"We have pizza every Sunday and then during Kid's weeks we usually have the nasty school pizza another day. It's like we have pizza so much during the summer that we dread it by the end." Josh explained and the 3 who dreaded pizza groaned as they saw the Pizza Hut delivery boy drive off.

"Jeez guys it's not that big a deal!" Maya exclaimed.

"We best not be having pizza!" Another counselor, Tami, exclaimed.

"We just saw the car drive off Tami." Riley told her sadly. "But I haven't gotten a hug yet!" The two friends hugged as they walked into the main building to wait in line. The core four introduced Lucas and Smackle to everyone else.

"Girl you better get with that." Tami told Riley when they got a second to themselves.

"Tami! You're crazy! You know why I haven't dated anyone, you're the only person who knows."

"Riley girl you have to get over that guy. He was a jerk and didn't deserve someone as great as you. I can't believe you still haven't told Maya and Josh about him."

"Even if he was, we don't know anything about the new guy, no one does. He is cute but I'm just going to focus on being the best counselor I can be."

"Mhm I know the story." The rest of the gang came up to Tami and Riley.

"So, Lucas, tell me about yourself." Tami looked the young guy in his eyes.

"Well, ma'am, I grew up in Texas, on a farm. When I was 13 I moved to Charlotte with my family and I've been in NC ever since. I'm at NC State right now. What about you guys?"

"Josh and I grew up in a small town called Benton. It's where we met Maya. The three of us also go to NC State. What's your major?"

"Uh, that's kind of why I'm here, it's a long story."

"Oh okay, well Josh and I grew up here, our parents came here growing up and so they made us come and we just fell in love. It's a wonderful place here, I hope you like it as much as we do."

"Yeah, Riles is right. I only came along a few summers with them but it really has impacted my life." Maya was trying to reassure Lucas, he looked more nervous than she was.

"As long as you stick with these guys you'll have the best friends you could ask for." Farkle was so proud of his friends he made here. Smackle felt like she knew them all before she met them.

"Hi, Lucas it's nice to see you again!" Sarah, the camp director came to their table to give Lucas a hug.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Sarah. Thanks again for hiring me."

"We always need new guys! If a guy seems decent and Sarah interviews him he'll probably get the job!" Josh announced to Lucas getting a dirty look from Sarah.

"Don't give away all of my secrets Joshua!" This caused the group to laugh at their boss who they loved dearly as she walked back to the table.

After dinner they went to the education building to do some team building activities. The activity for tonight was a get to know you thing where there were questions on a piece of paper and you had to choose someone that you did not know (that well) and ask them 5 of the questions and this went around 3 times and in the end you could say some of the facts you learned about the people you asked questions about in front of everyone.

Everyone ran to Lucas and Smackle and there was one other person some people didn't know. Some people didn't know Maya so they'd go to her. Most people knew Riley and Josh so Josh made sure he got to Smackle first. Riley didn't quite make it to Lucas first so she just found someone.

Second round, more questions. Lucas went to Riley.

"Hey Riley, do you want to be my partner?"

"Hi, Lucas. Sure!"

"Howd you hear about camp?"

"Uhh it's a long story, but I go to NC State and I'm trying to decide if I want to get my doctorate to be a vet or Ive also been thinking about being a pediatrician. As I was sitting down eating one day I heard some people talk about Camp Hope and decided I should give it a shot. Well being a counselor in general a shot. I grew up going to like sport camps and such and I always wanted to go to a Christian camp but between farming and sport camps I couldn't do it. Uh sorry that was such a long answer, how'd you hear about camp?" Lucas nervously put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well my parents grew up here, they met here and then my mom moved to my dads school when they were in 4th grade and they got married here and everything. Not in 4th grade obviously. But it was always such a big place in their heart that they made sure we went as often as possible. And now it's just as big of a place in mine and Josh' hearts. Every year we try to do something else, find a job that pays more, but we always end up back here."

"Wow that's gotta be pretty cool, meeting the love of your life at camp. All the camps I grew up at were all guys so that wouldn't have happened." The two busted out laughing.

"I mean no judgment here! You do you!"

"Oh yeah, I don't judge either that just isn't me."

"Okay so, Lucas, what's your story?"

"Religious wise? Or like who I am?"

"Which ever you feel comfortable telling me." Lucas felt so odd because something about this girl made him want to open up but he didn't want to freak her out just yet.

"Well I grew up going to church in Texas, I got saved when I was about 12 and then stopped going when some stuff happened and I moved to Charlotte. But then when I moved to Raleigh for college I got involved with a church group and the rest is history I guess."

"Oh wow that's awesome. Well it looks like we have to go back to the group now, you ready?" The two walk back to the group circle and share answers.

"You think riles likes the new boy?" Maya whispered to her boyfriend.

"Honey, who wouldn't like the new boy he's fine!" Tami whispered over them but not loud enough for Riley or Lucas to hear. But the people who did couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, guys we're going to put out some snacks and such and you have free time but know that we have breakfast at 8:30am so no matter what you know you have to be there and you better not be asleep." Everyone went and got snacks and the three popular brothers of camp had organized a big game of manhunt for anyone who wanted to play.

"Hey Riles, you wanna play?" Maya asked her best friend.

"Nah, I think I'm going to just stay here and play games or just chill, but you go play with Josh, look at him he's dying to play! Maybe tomorrow night if they do it again I'll play."

"Fine, Riles, but you owe me!" Everyone who was playing ran outside but to Riley's surprise Lucas sat beside her.

"Lucas, you don't want to play manhunt? I figured you'd want to play as many outdoor things as you could!"

"Well, I had a baseball scholarship to NC State and then I hurt my knee on the field one day and so I can only play every now and then when it's not acting up but tonight it's hurting, so I decided I probably shouldn't play something called manhunt." This caused the people left to laugh.

"Oh wow I had no idea! Well you are more than welcome to chill with us. I don't know what we're going to play yet." Riley responded.

"Can we play nertz?" Farkle asked excitedly.

"Yay! Yes! Are you and Smackle okay with learning a new game?" Riley asked Lucas and Smackle.

"Sure." They answered in unison.

"Okay so Lucas me and you can be partners, Farkle and Smackle, and Tami and Brett. The way you play is each pair gets a deck of cards and you draw 13 cards out and that's your hand. One partner is in control of the hand and you also put 4 cards from the deck on your playing field. From that you play like solitaire. But if we get an ace we have to throw that out on the big field and you stack that up like solitaire too. Oh and with the hand you can only use the cards on the end. The object of the game is to get rid of your hand and you also want as many points as possible which you obtain by getting cards to the big playing field." Both Lucas and Smackle slowly nod their heads.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot but it's literally the best game ever. Once we play you'll catch on." Everyone passes out their decks and start playing. Farkle and Smackle are strategizing and Tami and Brett are just throwing out as many cards as they can as quickly as they can.

"Woah Riley you move fast at this game." Lucas commented as he was still trying to understand the game.

"Nertz!" Riley yelled as the pair finished their hand.

"Oh! I understand now!" Lucas yelled out causing the whole group to laugh.

"I told you Lucas once you play you catch on pretty fast."

"Okay Riley since you guys basically dominated that round can we not count it?" Farkle asked, clearly not happy that he lost.

"What kind of logic is that Farkle? But fine just so I can kick your butt again."

"Oh Farkle she just called you out!" Tami announced to the group. The group was laughing and having a good time but they all knew that when Farkle and Riley got competitive it was going to be quite the competition. Even Lucas could tell and he was ready to help his partner destroy Farkle.

The group played about 4 more games and Riley and Lucas won 2 games, Brett and Tami won 1 game and Farkle and Smackle won 1 game. Farkle was clearly annoyed but was ready to give up.

"Fine you guys, you win tonight but tomorrow night, you're going down!" Farkle got up and went to his cabin, obviously defeated. Riley high fived her new partner.

"You're awesome! Don't tell Maya but you're way better at that than she is!" The two laughed.

"Oh girl! I'm goin to tell your best friend!" Tami yelled as her and Brett got up to leave the two alone.

"And then there were 2?" Lucas said confused.

"I guess so, do you want to put a movie on the projector? Tami will probably come back and the rest of the people who played manhunt will probably come back too." Riley answered

"Sounds good to me, we should watch Home! My sister made me start it and I never got to finish it and now it's driving me crazy!" Lucas answered causing Riley to giggle that he was that passionate about a kids movie. But she found it and put it on anyway.

"I love that movie!" She went and sat beside him.

"Do you like it here so far Lucas?"

"Yeah everyone seems real nice and the lake is beautiful. I just hope my knee doesn't hurt when the actual days of camp start."

"Yeah it's no fun being injured during team games but I'm sure you'll love it nonetheless." The two talked until it got to the part of the movie that Lucas hadn't seen before and Riley fell asleep towards the end. Of course that is when everyone else came in from the game.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Maya asked as Riley jumped up.

"We were just watching a movie peaches, calm down. But I'm exhausted I'm going to go back to the cabin." With that everyone followed Riley and went to their cabins.

 **Well this is it! What do you think of Tami? Ill probably put more OC's in it but I don't want to introduce them all at once. Sorry if this chapter is too long I was trying to finish the day and it made me realize how much we actually do in one day when I'm at camp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!**

As the next day approached they went to their different classes. Riley and Lucas found out they have a lot of the same strengths. They both realized that their number one strength was encouragement. After the class about strengths they had another team building activity. This one wasn't so much a team building activity as it was a game where you had to think fast.

It was called "bizz, buzz" this game everyone had to stand in a circle and count in order, but the catch is there's a certain number and if you get to that number, a multiple of that number or a number with that number in it you have to say bizz which makes the person beside who just spoke go again or buzz which just makes it go in the same direction.

"Oh I got this." Farkle spoke confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure Farkle, we used to play this in my math class, it's trickier than you think." One of the other counselors, Mitchell, spoke up.

"Oh just watch! What's the number? 7?"

It's gotten down to just the group minus Maya, who got out on purpose, and 2 other counselors. The number is now 3 and the order is Riley, Lucas, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Mitchell, Brett

"1, 2, bizz" Josh changed the movement back to Lucas.

"4, 5 bizz." Back to Riley. "7, 8, buzz, 10,11, bizz" Back to Smackle.

"Buzz, uhh crap! 14!"

"Uh oh Farkle it doesn't look like you got this like you thought you did!" Maya piped up from the sidelines.

They played the rest of the game and Lucas beat Farkle by psyching him out. So after that Farkle was upset and was determined to beat him at everything else.

"You probably should've just let him win man." Josh said to his new friend.

After the game they got split into their electives and Josh was teaching drawing and Maya was teaching painting so they decided to put them together and Farkle and Smackle were teaching the camp newspaper together and Lucas and Riley were teaching board games together.

"I know your knee hurt and everything but I still really thought you'd want to do something athletic." Riley told Lucas as the two went to a corner to plan.

"I kind of thought you would want to do like arts and crafts or something."

"Eh, Mayas the artsy one in the group. Well Josh is pretty artsy too but I'm not near as talented as either one of them. But that was my second choice."

"Ahh I see, so what board games do you have? I have this one called "things" that's really fun and I have monopoly and apples to apples."

"I love things! Well all of those games really. I also have uno, some regular cards we could just play whatever with. Oh and clue! Clues my favorite! Oh and my dad has the family game, the friends game and the couples game but I'm definitely not bringing the couples game here." Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her rambling. Something told him this was an everyday occupancy for her.

"Sounds good so are we just gonna bring these games and that's it?"

"Yeah I figured we can just let them choose what games they want to play." Riley said as she filled out her sheet.

"So now what do we do?"

"Well most people are still working on there's so we can just talk I guess or I'm pretty sure free time is after this if you want to go nap."

"We can talk if you want. I'm not much of a napping kind of guy."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What kind of music do you like?" Lucas asked. He once heard that you could determine what kind of person someone was by their favorite type of music.

"Honestly I love Taylor Swift and Gavin DeGraw. But I've loved Taylor since day one."

"I could see that with you! But Gavin's great! Have you ever heard of NeedToBreatbe? Their song with Gavin is my jam!" Lucas mused.

"I love that song! If you like Needtobreathe you'll love it here. Everyone here is pretty obssessed with them."

"Now that's one obsession I could get used to." The two smiled at each other.

Maya and Josh' point of view

"They're so cute, look at em Josh! I feel like we don't know anything about him but just looking at the two of them they're adorable!"

"As much as I want my sister to be happy I don't want you setting her up with the first pretty boy you see babe. What if he's got a girlfriend?"

"If he's got a girlfriend I feel like he would've talked about her by now! Also what are the chances they'd be paired up together. Everyone thought he was going to do a sport elective. Maybe even Sarah is trying to set them up!" Josh couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend. But he had to admit she had a point. He wanted his baby sister to be happy more than anything in the world. But he also knew a guy wasn't the only thing that could make her happy.

"Babe lets just try to let them figure it out. Being here at camp definitely isn't about setting up my sister." Farkle then jumped between the couple.

"So we setting Riley up with pretty boy?"

"Guys! I just said lets let them do them. I don't want to push."

"Joshua do you know me at all? Being pushy is my game. How do you think Isadora fell for me?" Farkle said as he winked at his girlfriend.

"Ugh. Im not going to win am I?"

"No babe, you're not." Maya smiled cutely at her boyfriend. The group came up with a plan as Lucas and Riley decided to head back to the cabins to take a shower. Slowly everyone followed and they got trapped in their respective cabins.

"So Lucas, how do you like Camp Hope? And the people here?" Josh asked his new friend. Farkle, Josh, Maya, and Tami all have been trying to think of a way to get the two to admit they like each other or atleast could like each other. They decided to start with Lucas. The guys were all sitting in the guys cabin talking.

"I like it a lot, everyone here seems pretty nice."

"That's awesome. It really is my favorite place on earth." Josh said as the other boys agreed.

"So, what about outside of camp? I bet your girlfriend is going crazy without you home. Last year me and Maya were inseparable on weekends which I'm sure drove everyone else crazy."

"Well, I'm recently single. It wasn't a good breakup so I decided being here might keep my mind off of girls for awhile." Uh oh. This might be more difficult than they imagined.

"What happened?" Farkle would be the one to ask.

"We were the "it" couple in our clique I guess. I hurt my knee and realized that she was acting weird and I found out she cheated. It was all just not a great part of my life but life's slowly been getting better."

"So you don't want another girlfriend?" Farkle again pushing as much as he could.

"Nah, not right now. I'm just not ready. I think I just want to focus on myself and God. Maybe build some new friendships."

After hearing this Josh decided to text his girlfriend.

J- I think we should back off like I originally said

M- why? Riley is going to be forever alone if she doesn't allow someone in

J- babe she's not incapables, but Lucas just went through a big breakup. Maybe if it's supposed to happen it will.

M- I guess you're right, I just can tell they're attracted to one another and I know if it's up to Riley she won't ever make a move.

J- maybe, but I'll see you in a few babe, love you

M- love you 3

"Riley I need to talk to you!" Tami went to her friend in a panic.

"What's wrong Tami?" The two went outside to talk.

"I heard Sarah and Connie talking, he's coming to visit tomorrow. He might work a week."

"W-what? That can't happen." Riley started to break down.

"It'll be okay girl. I'll be here with you. But maybe this is the time you need to tell Maya what happened. Maybe not Josh. He might kill him."

"Maybe you're right. But I don't know."

"You don't know what Riles?" Maya heard part of the conversation. Tami walked away as she heard Maya.

"Who did what?" Maya had to know what Riley was keeping from her.

 **Cliffhanger! What do you think the mysterious guy did? What did you think of Lucas' recent breakup? And well anything in the chapter.**

 **Ive pretty much got the next chapter written and it's a pretty long one so review review review and I'll post it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope it's to your guys' liking. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!:)**

 **Also this is a super long chapter because school starts Monday and I'm not sure if I'll have time to update it as often as I did this week so I gave y'all an extra long chapter! Also I realized that if I keep going half days or even day by days this fic will never end so I'll probably stop doing that after staff training week.**

"It's nothing peaches."

"Sweetie you're visibly upset, please just tell me what's going on. I thought I knew everything about your life." The two sat down beside each other.

"I guess you're right. Do you remember Charlie?"

"Charlie? He was the guy that always hit on both of us right? The one Josh hated?"

"Yeah that's him. We kind of had an unofficial thing going last summer but we kept it on the down low especially from Josh because he does hate him. Well after camp we went to Wilmington with Tami and a few others. Well one night, we went to the mall and he pulled me into a dressing room and tried to take advantage of me."

"What? I will kill him."

"No, no. That's why I never told you or Josh. That's why I haven't wanted a relationship. I thought I could see one with him. But that's obviously not going to happen. So please will you guys stop with the whole Lucas thing?"

"Oh wow, Riles, I had no idea. When did you get good at hiding things from me?"

"It's really not that big of a deal Maya. But I'm just worried because he's coming tomorrow. He also told Tami and the other people with us that we had sex but they knew to believe me over him. What if he tells everyone at camp we did?" Riley then collapsed in her best friends lap.

"Oh my god I really will kill him if he does. So will Josh. Heck I think even Farkle will!" The two laughed a little imagining Farkle fighting. Maya rubbed Riley's hair and back.

"Maya don't tell Josh, let me tell him. I'm not sure if I should tell him before he comes or if I should wait until after camp."

"I won't tell him but I think you should tell him soon. Maybe you should even talk to Sarah."

"I don't think there's anything Sarah could do but I don't know. Thanks for being here for me Peaches." Riley stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to go ahead and tell Josh." Riley said as she walked to the boys cabin and knocked on the door when Farkle answered.

"No girls allowed Riley!" Farkle said as he made his noise to show he was right.

"I know Farkle but can you get Josh for me?"

"Hey baby sis is everything alright?" Josh heard her request and started to get worried.

"Uh, yeah. There's just something I need to tell you." The siblings went and sat on the bench outside of the boys cabin.

"Tell me now! Im freaking out!"

"For me to tell you you have to calm down. When you get like this you overreact." Riley put her hands on her brothers shoulders and told him to breathe.

"Okay I'm calm."

"Okay so, you remember Charlie?"

"I hated that kid of course I remember him!"

"Well last summer we had a thing. Pretty much all summer. Remember when I went to the beach with Tami?"

"He was there?"

"Yeah well we went to the mall and he pulled me inside of a dressing room and tried to take advantage of me."

"Excuse me? He what?" Josh was noticeably getting tense.

"Yeah. Then he told everyone who was with us that I was a slut and had sex with him."

"I will kill that bastard. And you know what I don't even care that I cussed at camp. If he comes near me or you tomorrow I'll do a lot more than cussing at camp."

"Josh please don't do anything. The reason I told you is so if he does start something you know what really happened."

"Thanks for telling me riles." The siblings hugged and Josh went back inside.

"Everything okay?" Lucas said as he was walking up the ramp.

"Yeah, where'd you go? I thought you were inside?"

"Someone called me so I walked around while I was talking to them."

"Oh okay, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Do you want to go back to the Education building and play a game? I was going a bit stir crazy in the cabin."

"That actually sounds perfect." The two walked to the education building and decided to play speed first.

"Wow Lucas you're so good at this." Riley said as Lucas placed his last card.

"I used to play all the time with my sister. Want to play rummy or something like that now?"

"Sure me and Josh used to love rummy! I haven't played in forever though."

"You two are pretty close aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. He's my best friend, well other than Maya of course."

"That's awesome, me and my sister used to be kind of close but now I haven't seen her in about two years. But that's not all her fault although she did move back to Texas. She hated North Carolina."

"Aww I don't think it's so bad here but I guess I did grow up here."

"Nah I like it. I like that here we could still have a farm and stuff. I remember they wanted to move to New York and we were both against that. I mean I want to go visit the city but I don't know if I want to live there."

"I love New York! Josh, Farkle, one of Josh' other best friends and Maya went to New York last summer for a week and it was amazing."

"Oh wow that sounds like a fun trip. Maybe if you guys go again I can join you."

"That'd be awesome! We're going to Florida this summer two weeks after camp. I can't wait to see Harry Potter World!"

"I love Universal Studios! Could I come with?"

"Sure! It's kind of expensive but we have an extra bed in our hotel in case anyone else wanted to go last minute."

"Okay! Just let me know the price and I'll just have to tell my momma but if I have to I'll use all of my camp money."

"That's what Josh and I are doing too! Our parents will probably give us a little bit of money but we usually spend all of our camp money." Riley noticed Lucas was getting annoyed at something on his phone.

"Oh okay!"

"Is everything okay Lucas?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. My ex is getting on my nerves. She won't stop texting me and telling me she wants me back but she cheated on me. Why should I take her back if she couldn't even be faithful when I was having knee surgery?"

"I'm so sorry Lucas. But sometimes people change. But at the same time no one deserves to be cheated on especially when they're going through a difficult time."

"It's okay. It sucked but now I was finally getting over her and now she's texting me. I really don't want to go back to that and I know as soon as the actual weeks start and I can't have my phone she's going to break up with me anyway even if I did go back to her."

"Ah relationships. But you can block her if she's annoying you this bad. You should focus on you here. That's what I always do, not that I've ever really been in a relationship."

"That's a good idea. Wait you've never been in a relationship? Why not? You're pretty and nice I'm sure all the guys are falling for you."

"Eh. It's more so me. I always wanted my first relationship to be with someone that I felt like God was telling me to go for if that makes sense. Then last summer I thought that was happening and the guy ended up being a total jerk and since then I've been even more nervous for a relationship."

"Oh wow I'm sorry Riley. I hate that guys are jerks like sometimes I see guys doing stuff like even on campus and it makes me feel sorry for girls. So I apologize for my entire sex. But if you ever need to talk about what happened I'm here since I'm sure I won't know who it is or anything."

"Thanks Lucas that really means a lot. I might take you up on that. If you ever need to talk about your ex or well anything going on in your life I'm here for you as well." They both could tell that they weren't just saying this to say it. They could tell that they both really meant it. They knew this was going to be a great friendship.

"Thank you Riley. I'm surprised no one else has come in here yet this was a lot longer of a break than I was expecting it to be."

"Yeah me too. They still have another 30 minutes but I'm sure some people are asleep."

"Yeah Probably. Oh by the way. I blocked Missy. I really am over her I feel like I could do so much better but she convinced me for so long that I couldn't."

"Good for you! You could definitely do better than that not that I know her. Wait is it Missy Bradford? Like the head cheerleader at State?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah she's in my same major and so we've had a lot of classes together, I didn't even think that you were the Lucas she always talked about. I hated her though like I can't stand her."

"Oh wow I didn't think a girl of your stature could hate someone that much."

"Oh I can. You better watch your back Friar!" Riley made the meanest face she could come up with and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm terrified really I am." He put his hands up in submission and Riley smiled.

"Can I tell you that I'm scared too? And obviously not because of my face." Riley kind of laughed at herself but at the same time she really was scared she put her head down.

"Of what? Is everything okay?" Lucas really was worried about his new friend he put his hand on her back and rubbed circles in it.

"You know how I told you that I almost had a relationship last summer?"

"Yeah, did something happen with that?"

"He tried to take advantage of me and then told everyone we were with that I was a slut and was all over him. He used to work here and he's coming tomorrow and he might work a week since we're short on guys. Lucas I don't know if I can be around him. Im scared." Lucas rubbed her back more and scooted closer to her.

"Look if he does I'm here for you and I will kill the guy if you need me to."

"That's kind of what I'm scared of. I told Maya and Josh today and you know Josh is a pretty nice guy but if you mess with his family he will literally kill you." Riley leaned into Lucas as he put his arm around her. Something about him made her feel safe.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do Riley. If it's just to give you a hug or if it's to kill the guy or anything between. I got you."

"You know it's kind of crazy to think you'd kill someone over someone you met 2 days ago."

"It is kind of crazy huh? But something about all of you guys, I think I'd do anything for any of you. Even Maya and I honestly haven't talked to her very much."

"I think it's that camp air. It makes you love everyone way more than you probably would outside of camp. But it's about time for everyone to head down to dinner so you want to head there?"

"Sure" they cleaned up the cards and made their way to the dining hall.

"Where were you guys at?" Farkle asked confused.

"We went to the education building to hang out and play cards."

"The education building or the building of love?" Tami chimed in she loved to mess with her friends. And Riley glared at her.

"What I'm just calling it like I see it hon!" Everyone around them laughed.

"Anyway. What's for dinner?" Lucas asked to change the subject.

"Burrito bowls!" Josh responded.

"Hmm sounds good." They prayed and everyone got their food and sat at a table.

"So Maya are you still nervous?" Riley asked.

"Honestly, a little bit but I'm more excited than anything to be honest."

"That's how I feel too I was so nervous going into this but after getting to know you guys it might be the best summer yet." Lucas chimed in.

"How about you Smackle? How do you feel about it?"

"I'm still nervous but Farkle assures me I'll do great."

"I'm sure you will! It's a lot of fun." Riley responded.

"Oh by the way Lucas might come with us to Florida!" Lucas nodded his head.

"If that's alright with everyone anyway. I love Florida."

"Uh duh! You better come!" Farkle responded.

"Okay I have to talk to my mom but I don't think she'll have a problem with it especially if I pay for it by myself."

"I hope not! I'm pumped!" Farkle responded

"I've never been to Disney or anything over there." Maya and isadora both responded.

After dinner they went to chapel and got split into groups to discuss their readings for the night. At the end of that they had the worship band go up and sing. Maya was super nervous because this was her first time singing with them and she wasn't going to in the first place but Josh and Riley convinced her.

 **After service**

"Wow Maya you're voice is amazing!" Lucas told her. He really had no idea she could sing.

"I know babe you rocked it! I would've thought you were the main singer with the way you sounded." Josh gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Wow thanks guys hopefully the campers think so too. That's what I'm real nervous for."

"You'll do great!" They put out snacks so the group was eating snacks and trying to decide what to do tonight.

"We're not going to play anything outside tonight it just started raining!" Clint announced to the group. He was one of the ones who organized the game of manhunt yesterday.

"I really want a frosty." Lucas said out of nowhere.

"Me too!" Riley agreed.

"Can we go get one? I only have room for 3 in my truck though."

"You two go ahead! I don't think we're technically supposed to leave but you won't get in trouble if you do." Josh told them as they got up to head towards Lucas' truck.

"How do we always end up alone?" Riley asked curiously.

"You know, I'm not sure. I sometimes think they don't like me or something."

"They do! What's not to like." Riley felt like her friends were still trying to set them up even though she asked them not to. She'd have to talk to Maya later.

"Oh wow it looks like the bottom might fall out in a few. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to get to Wendy's." Lucas looked a little concerned.

"Nothing is really right down the road but it's okay if it starts raining too hard we can go inside and sit until it calms down."

"That's true you're so smart Riley I didn't even think of that."

"I know I'm a genius!" Riley said cockily.

"Mhm I was going to buy your frosty but not anymore!" Riley gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that pitiful look!" Riley smiled. Man why did that look effect him that much.

"I'm just kidding you don't have to buy my frosty you used your gas coming here!" They pulled into Wendy's.

"You want to go in and stay since its raining like crazy?" Lucas asked while looking around for a rain jacket.

"Yeah that's fine, do you have an umbrella? Neither one of us have a rain jacket." As soon as Riley finished the sentence Lucas pulled out a rain jacket.

"All I have is one rain jacket but I'll put it over both of us." He got out of the truck and ran over to Riley with the rain jacket above him and made sure it was over her as well as they ran inside. They couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous they looked and how soaked they were anyway.

"Well that was a solid attempt I guess." Riley said as she was shaking the water away laughing.

"Well, we tried! What kind of frosty do you want?"

"Lucas I'll pay for it!"

"I got you soaked I'll buy your frosty to go with it. You like chocolate?" Riley slowly nodded her head knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer but she knew she'd get him back later.

"Okay go get a table for us." Riley went and found a booth.

Lucas came back with 2 frostys and 2 cheeseburgers.

"Cheeseburgers? Did you get hungry when I left?" Lucas chuckled at her response.

"Yeah I saw the picture of the burger when you walked away and decided I really wanted one but then you walked away so I didn't want to be rude so I got you one too. Do you want it? If not I'm sure we can find someone at camp who will have it."

"I mean if you're just going to give it away I guess I'll take it…" Riley was trying to make it seem like she didn't want it but she had been craving one as well.

"I mean if you don't want it it's okay." With that Riley took it off the tray and started to devour it. And Lucas couldn't stop laughing.

"I was going to buy one myself but then you insisted on buying my frosty so I didn't want to make you buy that too so I was going to just give it up." Riley told him truthfully.

"Nah you never have to give up food around me! I love when girls have a healthy appetite. To be honest Rory Gilmore was my dream girl growing up. But don't tell anyone that."

"Rory? She sure does have a healthy appetite. But you watch Gilmore Girls? That's mine and my moms show together."

"Yeah I used to watch it with my mom and my sister but I really did love her." Riley couldn't help but to laugh at his confession.

"That's cute." All of a sudden Lucas looked visibly annoyed at his phone ringing.

"Let me see who this is, sorry."

" _Hello?"_

 _"Why are you ignoring me Lucas?"_

 _"Ugh. Missy what do you want? I'm at camp, you know my summer job. We broke up."_

 _"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done it why won't you give me another chance."_

 _"Because that mistake hurt me, leave me alone Missy. I know after real camp starts and I can't have my phone you would break up with me anyway. So have a good rest of the day" Lucas then hung up._

"Did she get another number or something?"

"Yeah I guess she used one of her friends numbers. Ugh I really hate being rude but she brings back my anger problems and I don't think that's something I should bring back." Lucas then looked shocked that he mentioned his anger problems.

"I'm sorry Riley I didn't mean…"

"Anger problems? You don't seem angry? But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Back in Texas I used to get in a lot of fights. Mostly for my friends but that's why we moved to Charlotte and then I met some people who helped me through it but then I got to college and I started dating Missy and it sometimes comes back. When I found out she cheated I was almost relieved that I could leave her. I know that's terrible and I probably shouldn't tell someone that I met at Christian camp that but it's true."

"Lucas just because we're Christians doesn't mean we're perfect in fact it means we're imperfect and God loves us anyway. You can always tell me anything." Riley put her hand on his. "And it's not terrible that you felt relieved, sometimes you get into situations that you don't know how to get out of and its tough. It really is." Lucas looked down at Riley's hand and smiled. She had a way of calming him.

"Hey look it stopped raining, you ready to head back?" Lucas said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope it didn't drag out. Also I was originally going to make the guy an OC but when someone said they bet he was Charlie I decided that'd be a good idea to put a face to the name. That's also why I made the girl Missy.**

 **So let me know what you think! It's a long chapter but hopefully it kept your attention and wasn't too drawn out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied. I couldn't sleep and ended up writing the next chapter last night and even though only one review I decided to update it anyway! So please review even if you don't like it let me know what I can improve on! Thank you to all who read it though!:)**

"Hi guys!" Charlie yelled happily when he walked in the boys cabin. Josh immediately tensed up and Lucas didn't realize why until

"Hi new boy I'm Charlie what's your name?" Lucas couldn't believe he actually showed. Should he be nice or should he beat his brains in right now.

"Oh hi" he walked outside. He knew he couldn't get in a fight on his first week here. Josh followed him.

"Wow what's up with the new kid?" Charlie said as he greeted some of the other guys.

"Did Riley tell you? Or if she didn't I didn't say anything." Josh said as he stood by his friend.

"Yeah, we were alone a lot yesterday I guess we both kind of spilled our lives out to one another." Lucas just realized how weird it was that him and Riley told each other stuff that they haven't told anyone else.

"I just can't fathom why any guy would try to force a girl to do anything they didn't want to do! God it makes me so mad!" Josh hit the railing.

"You know Riley mentioned that you always hated him. Why did you?"

"Ugh. So Maya and I have liked each other for a long time. Like a really long time. But everyone realized it except me well maybe I did but I didn't admit it. Well he always hit on both of them and just something about it always really bothered me I mean Farkle also always hit on both of them but I knew it was innocent I knew nothing would happen if they didn't want it to. But with Charlie I didn't know. And so one night when we were campers we were in the same room in the same cabin and the counselors were in the lobby talking so all the guys were just talking about any and everything and he thought I was asleep and started talking about everything he'd love to do to them. And I mean I was pissed that he'd say something like that about my sister but then the girl I was in love with? Like it was bad it makes me mad just thinking about it!"

"Calm down man it makes me mad too but I know from experience it's not worth it to go crazy. Let's just see if he tries anything today. He didn't have any bags with him so I think he's just staying the day."

"I guess you're right man. You're a good guy and seem to be a good friend."

"Eh I'm not all that great but thanks pal. Does Farkle know what's going on?"

"Yeah me and Maya filled them in last night but to be honest I don't know where he's been him and Smackle kind of disappear all day."

"I bet they make out behind the cabins." The two busted laughed for about five minutes.

"Farkle and Smackle? I doubt it. But I don't know they have disappeared a lot I guess it would make sense." They still couldn't stop laughing at the thought.

Meanwhile in the girls' cabin Riley, Tami and Maya were sitting on Riley's bed just talking away.

"Josh just told me Charlie's here." Maya said sadly.

"Guys! What am I supposed to do?" Riley laid on Mayas lap.

"Girl! Just ignore him! Guys a jerk! If he tries to spread anything or make you uncomfortable talk to Sarah. I mean as much as we'd all like to see Josh and Lucas beat his ass they'd get fired and possibly arrested depending on how he wanted to spin it." Tami responded rubbing her friends back.

"Thanks guys. You're both the best." Riley felt a tad more confident about Charlie coming here.

"When is lunch I'm starving! But ugh is today the day we have to do the kids weeks training?" Tami asked

"Kids week training?" Maya asked

"You basically are a waitress during kids weeks especially the first one." Riley answered her best friend.

"Oh great I love waitressing so much!" Maya said sarcastically. The girls were part time waitresses at their moms' diner.

"It's not too bad. The worst part is you don't get much time to eat but you get used to it."

"Hey guys! Lunch is in 5 minutes!" Connie called after them.

"Yes!" Tami jumped up

"Girl I've never seen you move so quick!" Riley told her friend causing Tami to glare at her as they all headed towards the dining hall.

"Farkle! Smackle! Where have you guys been?"

"We were in the ed building just talking." Farkle answered

"Mhhhmmm." Josh and Lucas said simultaneously. The line was going up but the group was sidetracked and didn't notice as Charlie walked in front of them.

"God Matthew's could you be any slower?" He taunted Josh

"I really wouldn't talk smart to me Charlie." Josh tensed up and wouldn't look at him.

"Who peed in your Cheerios? Aww Maya did you finally come to your senses and break it off with this one? But dang you're still around him that's gotta sting."

"Hey Charlie! Come on sit down tell me about how life's been!" Brett called Charlie over knowing that if he kept talking to Josh, Josh would punch him.

"Oh I talked to my mom last night and I can go to Florida!" Lucas changed the subject trying to calm his friend.

"Yay!" Riley screamed excitedly holding out the a.

"Be cool riles." Maya told her best friend.

"I'm not cool Maya you know this." Lucas just laughed at the girls he could see calling his best friends.

"Hey guys mind if I sit with you today? Y'all seem like a pretty tight bunch." Sarah said as she saw the empty chair at their table.

"Of course!" Josh enthusiastically said.

"How are your parents?" Sarah asked Josh and Riley as she sat down.

"They're great! I honestly haven't talked to them since we left but I know Auggie is pumped to be starting teen camp this year."

"Aww he's in high school right? He's one of the new CIT's right?" Sarah asked

"Yes! I'm so pumped! Josh we get to teach him all the great things about being a CIT!" Riley said excitedly.

"Charlie! Dude stop. Leave it alone!" Riley heard Brett exclaim at their table.

"What? I'm just saying that new guy better watch out everyone knows Riley's mine. A girls first time is a big deal to a girl like her and since I-"

"Since you were what?" Josh stood up and picked Charlie up by the collar.

"Joshua! Let go of him!" Sarah exclaimed. "Come on you two!" She grabbed them both by the arms and made them go to the office.

"Ugh. Why do these things happen to me?" Riley said as she just laid her head on the table.

"Sorry Riley I was trying to keep him over here but he was killing me. I know that's not the kind of girl you are." Brett sincerely told his friend. They might not have been extremely close but he didn't want her to have to deal with a jerk like that he just hoped Josh didn't get in trouble.

"It's not your fault Brett. You're a good friend." Lucas put his hand on Riley's shoulder he couldn't believe what happened. If Josh didn't do what he did then Lucas definitely would have. He's known the guy for what seemed like 5 minutes and he never hated anyone more.

"Joshua now tell me what in the world made you react like that? You're one of our best counselors!" Sarah separated the boys and talked to Josh first.

"The guy is a creepy creep creep Sarah! He tried to take advantage of Riley last summer and now he's been trying to spread rumors that she's a slut! I can't stand for him taking advantage of my baby sister. I understand if you have to fire me but I cant stand the guy. I saw Riley tense up and realized that she heard him telling Brett that she slept with him and stuff. That's not the type of stuff we should be spreading here." Sarah could look at Josh and tell he was telling the truth but she knew for this situation she would need witnesses and would have to hear both sides.

"Okay Josh go calm down send all of your friends and anyone else who know anything about the situation." Josh nodded and went back to the main building. Charlie walked into Sarah's office.

"Charlie if what Josh told me seems to be true you're going to have to leave but to be fair I have to hear your side as well."

"I was just talking to my friend and the guy picked me up by the collar why would I have to leave?"

"Were you spreading rumors about another counselor?"

"Uh no? I was talking about my ex." Charlie was hoping Brett wouldn't come up here and if he did he was hoping that he'd lie for him.

"Okay thank you Charlie you can go back to the main building but do not talk to anyone in their group. I'll let you know what I decide when I finish talking to everyone." As Charlie was walking back to the main building he saw almost all of the guys, including Brett and a few of the girls walking to Sarah's office.

The group all talked to Sarah but now it was Riley's turn and she had to admit to herself that she was terrified. She didn't want to be that person to get someone kicked out but she also couldn't handle it if her brother got fired for defending her honor.

"Hi Riley how are you?" Sarah hugged the counselor. She had to admit that the Matthews family held a special place in her heart. These two kids (and auggie) were definitely special just like their parents.

"Conflicted." Riley answered simply into Sarah's chest.

"What are you conflicted about dear?" Sarah said as they both sat down.

"I don't want to be that person to get someone else kicked out like I don't want to start anything but what he did last summer has been killing me. And then I finally started to get over it and he's starting stuff all over again. I know he was trying to get Josh fired and I also couldn't stand that. Josh was just trying to be a good brother."

"So everything everyone was saying is true? You have to tell me the truth Riley this can be pretty serious. I might even have to report it. I need you to tell me in detail. If you want a friend in here with you then you're more than welcome to go grab someone or if you just want to be alone that's fine too." Riley thought about this and she kind of wanted to get Lucas but she knew that would rise question to everyone and she of course thought about Maya and Josh but she also knew that it would make them too upset so she decided to just face this one alone.

"I'll do this one alone. Thank you though Sarah. But um it had been a pretty good weekend and it was about 6 of us and we went to the mall but we all got separated looking for clothes. Next thing I know is Charlie asked me how a shirt looked on him and pulled me in the dressing room with him. At first we were kissing and I was somewhat okay with that but then he started to lift my shirt and put my hand to his groin. When it was happening I jumped back in shock and hit him and left the room and found Tami. I avoided him for the rest of the day but we went to dinner and when I went to the bathroom he told everyone else that I was the one making moves on him and kept making derogatory remarks towards me." At this point Riley was crying but she was trying to stay strong. Sarah got up and hugged her again.

"I don't want to say he can't work but after today I don't know if I can trust him, atleast not for awhile and it hurts to see him. I'm sorry if I'm being ridiculous."

"No honey, you're not being ridiculous at all but I've definitely made my decision and I love you you can go back to your friends. I think they're in elective planning." Riley walked back into the ed building and she saw Connie talking to Charlie and saw him storming to Sarah's office. She sat by Lucas who was looking at his phone sitting by himself.

"You okay?" She startled him

"Oh hi Riley sorry I added a couple board games that people told us they'd let us borrow."

"Okay cool, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just still mad to be honest. That's why I sat alone."

"Please don't drag this out longer than it needs to be. I'm honored that you care about me already but please don't distance yourself out of anger."

"I'm so sorry riles I didn't think that me being angry could effect you."

"I know gosh Lucas you're so selfish." They both laughed and leaned against the wall and looked at each other.

"On a serious note thank you." Riley told him

"For what? I haven't done anything?"

"For coming here. Thanks for being a great friend."

"You're a great friend too riles. Thanks for making me feel like I'm at home here." The two friends sincerely smiled at one another.

"If you don't mind I think I might go nap it's been a long day. But don't hide away Lucas."

"I might go nap too honestly, I normally don't like naps but I think I need one today." They walked to the cabin together.

"Hey do you hear that?" Lucas whispered as he started tip toeing behind the cabin.

"What is it?" Riley whispered as she was tip toeing with him.

"Farkle! Control yourself!" Riley yelled at her friend.

"Uh, uh it's not what it seems?" Farkle said as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Oh my god this is gold!" Lucas yelled laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you two!" Riley said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't tell Sarah! We just know we won't see each other much after this week."

"Bro we're not snitches but it's just hilarious I would've expected Maya and Josh but not y'all."

"Well the Farkle has ways of surprising people!" Farkle said as the four of them moved away from the back of the cabin.

"Okay you two can do whatever we're going to go take a nap." Riley told them

"Together?" Smackle Asked shocked that they would break up them kissing but they're going to nap together.

"No not together Smackle just at the same time." Lucas said laughing at the question.

"Okay well stop hitting on me Lucas. I have a man." Lucas put his hands up in defeat and him and Riley went to their respective cabins.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sarah called Riley and Josh to her office and told them that Charlie would not be working and Josh would not be punished. But in order for Charlie to work ever again he would have to take several classes with another one of the heads of camp. They all just watched a movie together that night but afterwards Riley couldn't sleep so she decided to text Lucas.

 _Hey are you still awake?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _I don't know. Can you meet me outside? I need to talk to someone._

 _Of course riles give me 5 minutes_

The brunette went to the boys cabin and waited for Lucas. It was 3am but she needed to talk to someone. It was crazy to think that Lucas was the first person that came to her mind but she knew he'd be the most unbiased one.

"Hey Riley is everything okay?" They started walking around camp they didn't want to stand outside of the cabins and scare anyone.

"Do you honestly think I did the right thing today?" Riley asked looking up at him. "I could have messed up his life. What if he needed what was in chapel tonight or next week when they were thinking about hiring him."

"Riley you can't blame yourself. He was being a jerk, if he wouldn't have done that he wouldn't have gotten sent home. Please don't blame yourself, I've been down that path and it leads to nothing good." They decided to go in the Ed building and they laid on the floor.

"You really think so? You promise me you don't think it's my fault? What if I did lead him on? I mean I was making out with him?"

"Riley just because you make out with someone doesn't mean you want to do more. Can I tell you something I've never told anyone?"

"Of course Lucas."

"Well me and missy we dated for about 2 years and she always would try to have sex with me and don't get me wrong we weren't exactly innocent but I just couldn't bring myself to going all the way you know? And I think that's why she cheated on me. Until this week I blamed myself for that. If it hadn't been for you telling me to block her and you being there when she called me I probably would have listened to her and probably would've taken her back. Since I realized that it wasn't my fault I feel so much better." Lucas told her honestly. She meant more to him than he could explain.

"Oh wow Lucas I made you believe in yourself? We just met." They both kept telling themselves this but something just couldn't keep them away from one another.

"You're important to me Riley, you remember how I told you I heard people talking about Camp Hope?"

"Yeah at school right? That's what made you come here?"

"Yeah it was one day you were trying to convince Maya to be a counselor. I remember it clear as day. It was the day I found out I had to get knee surgery and I went and sat on campus because I didn't want to talk to any of my friends so I sat and listened to other people's conversations and I overheard you guys talking about it and you made it sound so awesome and something told me that's what I needed."

"Woah. I guess you never know what's going to effect some people huh?" Lucas has definitely made Riley feel better about herself and the two of them fell asleep facing each other on the floor.

 **I just can't help myself but to end every chapter with a Rucas scene! Well so far. I have the end in my mind but I have no idea what I'm going to do between now and then. Do you guys want me to write about their weekends away from camp? I was thinking about atleast doing a 4th of July but I want you guys to enjoy it so let me know! Also do you want me to speed up staff training some? I just figured this was the week to build their relationship the best.**

 **Also what did you think of the way the Charlie situation was handled?**

 **Does this mean ups for the rest of camp?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait. This is the last little bit of staff training week. I decided for this weekend id just do a little something. Thanks for all of the reviews though! You guys are awesome!**

 ***Btw I don't own any of the characters or the songs used in this chapter!***

It's the last full day of staff training week and so everyone was sad to see it end but excited for karaoke and coffee night. Everyone knew about Riley and Lucas sleeping in the Ed building and so Maya started a rumor that they snuck off in the middle of the night so now if people weren't already convinced they were dating they definitely are now.

Now everyone is at breakfast and just talking.

"Hey Lucas! Do you want to be apart of our lip sync routine tonight?" Josh asked. Him and Farkle always tried to do the funniest thing they could imagine and this year they had quite the idea.

"Well even though I'm sure I don't know what I'm getting myself into, sure!"

"Maya we should do one too! You too Smackle! And I might see if Tami would do it!"

"No way Riley!" Smackle told her friend. Farkle could do whatever he wanted but she was not humiliating herself.

"Aww come on Smackle you got to get used to embarrassing yourself we're camp counselors now." Maya said trying to convince her.

"What are we going to do?" Riley had been thinking hard about this.

"Wannabe!" Maya and her jumped up and hugged at the thought of this. This was their favorite song since they were kids and they had basically memorized the music video.

"Ugh. Fine but you two owe me!" Isadora shouted at her two new friends. Farkle didn't tell her she would have to do karaoke!

The guys were laughing at the girls' responses as they were trying to come up with a song

"What song are we gonna do guys?" Lucas asked.

"Okay you guys can pick, bye bye bye, single ladies, something from high school musical, I really like you." Josh thought of these off of the top of his head.

"Farkle picks bye bye bye I love that song!"

"That's fine with me." Lucas agreed. He was secretly excited about doing this, this was his favorite song as a kid.

"Alright "Bye, Bye, Bye it is!" Josh announced.

"Devotion time guys! Go find a spot anywhere and meet us in the Ed building at 9:00." Sarah announced to everyone.

"10 bucks says Riley and Lucas are going to go to the Ed building together!" Maya announced causing eruptions of laughter from everyone and a glare from Riley and Lucas. However they did both go to the dock together.

"This is my favorite place on camp and my favorite time to be here." Riley told Lucas honestly. She just loved the sunrise over the lake.

"I do love this. I'm so glad I decided to come here. This sunrise reminds me of Texas but with no animals. But we better read this devotion." They laid on the pier and read their bibles and Riley took a lot of notes.

Josh and Maya stayed in the main building and read.

"Do you think Riley felt betrayed by us dating? The way that King Saul felt about Jonathan?" Maya asked her boyfriend curiously.

"I don't think so babe. Riley loves both of us. King Saul hated David, Riley always wanted us to be happy. I'm sure it was different for her to have to completely share you with me and vice versa. But I don't think she felt betrayed. She just started focusing on school more."

"I guess you're right. Sometimes I just think it was difficult for her, you know? Like I know now that she's pumped for me to be her sister one day and all but I don't know."

"What makes you think you'll be her sister one day?" Josh teased her and she slapped his chest.

"Oh hush Joshua you know you wanna marry me!" They both smiled. Maya never told anyone but she had been planning her wedding since she was a little girl she just never want to tell Riley that especially with how much she made fun of her for planning her future wedding when they were kids.

They all went back to the Ed building to finish their devotions and after that Sarah told them she needed to talk to all of them.

"I'm going to start this off with I love you all. However I know that some of you are dating and I haven't been paying as much attention to it as I normally do but during the weeks of camp I don't want anyone sneaking off to hang out with anyone else."

Riley and Lucas glared at Maya, they knew this talk was because of them even though they weren't even dating. However neither one of them could be mad at her, just a little annoyed. Riley then just looked at Lucas and mouthed "I'm sorry." She felt like it was all her fault for waking him up to talk the night before but she also knew they were not in any trouble.

Lucas just waved it off he honestly did not care. He loved that Riley woke him up because she felt comfortable talking to him. He loved being that type of friend for people. He also knew Riley was that type of friend for him if he ever needed it.

After devotions the first year counselors had to take a class on child abuse so Lucas, Maya and Smackle went to class as Riley, Josh and Farkle played card games since they were all caught up on their elective work.

"I'm so excited for campers to get here now!" Riley yelled excitedly to her friends.

"Me too actually I think we have a great group of counselors this year." Josh told his sister as Farkle agreed.

"Yeah I think Lucas, Maya, and Smackle are all going to do great as well as the other kids like the CIT's who are now counselors and such but I'm excited to see how our friends are especially."

"Josh, are we going back to State or mom and dads house?"

"State. Mom and dad might visit us though. You know they like to bring us snacks for the week!" Cory and Topanga always packed their kids with tons of snacks when they were going to camp. They remembered being counselors especially the first two weeks and not getting any time to eat because you were making sure the kids got plenty so at night you lived off of snacks.

"Does Auggie work next week?" Farkle asked, he loved that kid he was hoping he'd get paired with him.

"Yeah he does, that's right mom and dad might just bring him to us so they'll definitely come visit us."

"I'm excited for little Aug! God bless anyone who works with Ava though she's a little firecracker. Actually God bless any of Ava's campers she gets." The three of them busted out laughing they knew it was true. Especially if she helped with the soccer elective and the kids weren't good at soccer.

"Josh remember when I was your CIT? Our campers were so crazy." Farkle said remembering when their campers for Teen 1 (7-8th graders) filled two showers with balloons and put vegetable oil on the bathroom floor so they would fall on the way to pop the balloons.

"Oh my God those kids were insane! I think those were probably the craziest I've ever had. Most of them are CIT's now too. Wasn't Auggie one of our campers that year?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure he probably orchestrated the whole thing!"

"Probably, the little heathen!"

"Heathen? Really Josh? You're so weird." Riley had to chime in on her brothers use of the word.

"Oh my god I remember last year during kids camp when you had that camper that was obsessed with me! She used to come sit as close as she could and one time she tried to look at my you know during chapel!"

"Oh my god that child was crazy! She cried one day because Tami told her she couldn't bring a frog in the cabin and made her set it free. Then one day she almost fell in the lake." The boys remember her ranting about the camper the whole week but she also drove Josh crazy. He liked to be there for all campers. Boys and girls. But when they wanted to be obsessive he drew the line.

"So Riley why were you really asleep in here with Lucas?" Tami and Rachel came over to their conversation.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I just needed someone to talk to that wouldn't hound me about everything and so he met me in here and we ended up falling asleep talking. That's it!" Riley had really gotten tired of everyone asking. Lucas was just a friend!

"Mhm. Just remember if there's a flame during camp there will be a flame after camp!" Tami was mocking Sarah that was something she told them all of the time.

"We're just friends! But he is a great friend. I bet Maya is so bored in that class right now."

"Way to change the subject sis but yeah I bet. She hates stuff like this but it was really sad even though it was boring."

"Yeah it definitely was."

"Hey guys can you guys help me do some stuff in the office? I need help cutting things and it'll be faster with you guys helping." Sarah came in to ask the counselors so everyone went to help their boss wherever she needed help at.

After the class ended they all went to lunch.

"How was class Maya?" Riley asked her friend knowing she was going to say boring.

However what Maya did next surprised her as she dropped her head on the table as if saying she slept through the whole thing.

"I don't understand how you didn't find that fascinating Maya! It was my favorite part of the week so far." Smackle said, she loved learning.

"I didn't think it was terrible but it was pretty long and boring." Lucas chimed in.

"Why are you such a huckleberry?"

"A huckleberry? You love nicknames don't you Maya?"

"Yep Ranger Rick I do!"

"Ugh. Maya." The rest of the group was laughing Maya gave everyone some sort of nickname but Lucas just did not want to accept it.

"Hey Lucas are you going to go to State this weekend?" Josh wondered, he knew him and Maya would probably want to go out alone atleast Saturday night so he wanted to see if anyone would be there to keep his sister company.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well go there every weekend. The drive to Charlottes too much."

"Well, we're going there as well so we should all hang out and if you want you can ride with us. Our little brother may be riding as well but he might just ride with his girlfriend we're not sure."

"You definitely should Lucas! But I think mom and dad might drive them so they can see Sarah and the couple of other people who are still here from the elden days." Riley chimed in.

"Hey! The elden days? We're not that old riles!" Sarah chimed in causing the entire dining hall to laugh.

"You know I love you Sarah!"

"That all sounds good though! Missy lives next door to me so I know she's going to be driving me insane, thank God I move in August."

"Oh wow you two live next door, how did that happen?"

"She requested it when we both decided to live there and so they did it. I live with my best friend, Zay. You guys gotta meet him, he's ridiculous!"

"Does he play baseball too?" Riley asked, thinking that most of Lucas' friends are probably athletic.

"Yeah, but he stopped before I got injured. He didn't see it taking him anywhere so now that I'm out too he's glad that he quit."

"What about you? Was it hard when you had to quit?" Josh asked, he couldn't imagine having to give up something he worked so hard for.

"I mean at first it was, especially when I had surgery but it's made it easier to focus on school and I know that's cliché and stuff but Im thinking about being a vet so I'll have to go to grad school so my grades have to be on point." Lucas told the group. He missed baseball but it made the rest of his life way easier.

"I guess God has his ways of miracles. I mean it sucked when it happened but I probably would have just stayed with Missy because it was easy. I would've never found out what kind of person she was. I also wouldn't have came here and met you guys. I don't know it's all crazy to think about." Riley put her hand on Lucas' shoulder. They all loved that he felt comfortable telling them his deepest feelings. That's what camp was about. Becoming close with people you just met that were from different areas.

The rest of the day was pretty chill. They had chapel and then about 30 minutes of free time before karaoke/lip sync battle and coffee.

"Babe. Can we do a duet?" Maya asked, she loved singing with Josh but he was convinced he was a terrible singer.

"Babe, you know I just bring you down! I'm so bad and you sing like an angel!"

"Josh, you're really not bad! You're pretty good!" Maya argued.

"Fine but if I bring you down I'm walking away!"

"Okay!" Maya smiled knowing she got exactly what she wanted.

They all signed up and waited to get called to do it.

"Lucas, Josh and Farkle! Bye bye bye!" Connie announced causing everyone to cheer knowing it was going to be fantastic. They all had their back facing everyone else. When the song started Josh jumped to face everyone.

 _Bye bye bye_

 _I'm doing this tonight_

 _You're probably gonna start a fight_

 _I know this can't be right_

 _Hey baby come on_

 _I loved you endlessly_

When you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

He did the "bye bye bye" moves and air punched causing everyone to go crazy. The rest of the verse he just danced and lip sang. When the next verse started Lucas and Farkle jumped and spun around.

 _know that I can't take no more_

 _It ain't no lie_

 _I want to see you out that door_

 _Baby bye bye bye_

The guys all went to their respective girl (Lucas to Riley of course) and sang to them until it got to the I want to see you out that door then they lightly shoved them out of the way and ran back up to the front and did the "bye bye bye" dance.

They went through the rest of the song doing moves such as this causing everyone to go crazy. This was one heck of a way to start the night.

"Wow that was something else good job guys! So facing them is Riley, Maya, and Smackle!"

The girls all went up to the front to sing "wanna be" the boys knew atleast Riley and Maya had been practicing since at the very latest, middle school so they knew they were in trouble.

ha ha ha ha

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

All of the girls faced the back and spun-jumped around when the song started. They went to random people and sang to them and did the dance from the music video. Everyone was super impressed that they remembered the whole thing, especially Smackle. Everyone just assumed she didn't like music like that. They went through the rest of the song doing these dances. When it ended everyone cheered and clapped.

"So who do you guys think won?" Sarah said as she went to the front. She pointed to the boys. And a lot of people cheered. She then pointed to the girls and a lot of other people cheered but it seemed a little louder for the boys.

"Well congrats boys!" The boys were all cheering and picking on the girls for losing.

"In yo face, Riley!" Lucas told her causing everyone to laugh, him and Riley had been in a competition pretty much all week.

"Whatever, Friar." Riley said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww look at them, they're gonna get married some day, I bet you!" Tami announced to the people she was sitting with. A few other people went and did ridiculous lip syncs. Now people who wanted to do karaoke are getting called up.

"Josh and Maya, I got you babe!" They sang the song and caused everyone else to go crazy with the "aww's"

"Now with them I wouldn't be surprised if they're married by next summer." Tami told everyone.

"Okay we only have a couple more people doing karaoke so if anyone else wants to do it let me know or you can sign up your friends!" Maya immediately went and signed Lucas and Riley up. The few people who were left went up and then they called Lucas and Riley, causing riley to glare at her best friend, who she knew was responsible for this.

"What song are we doing?" Lucas asked, knowing that Maya picked a song.

"Start of Something New." Connie announced. Riley was obsessed with High School Musical but she didn't want to get too excited because she knew Lucas would judge her.

Lucas also secretly loved High School Musical, he watched it with his sister and her friends all the time. When he was a teenager his dream was to meet a girl the way Troy met Gabriella. They performed the song pretty much exactly like in the movie.

"See I done told y'all, they gonna get married some day look at that." Everyone at Tamis table was dying laughing at this point.

They went through the rest of the night just talking and hanging out with everyone.

"Lucas, we killed that song earlier." They high fived.

"You know it!"

"Anyone down for sardines?" Clint asked everyone.

"I'll play!" The whole group said.

"Alright so since there's so many of us, let's do it in pairs, you can pick whoever you want to be your pair, but if you're new I would suggest pairing up with someone who knows the camp inside and out!"

"Riley, you want to be my partner?" Lucas asked. Smackle and Farkle were partners as well as Josh and Maya.

"Duh! We're gonna kill it!" Riley responded. Farkle and Smackle were the first ones to hide and Riley knew all of Farkles favorite hiding spots because they were usually partners when they played this game.

"Lucas, we got this! Farkles spots are pretty easy, let's go to the gym I feel like Smackle wouldn't lay down outside and that's one of Farkles favorite spots as well."

"Alright coach." Lucas responded, they ran to the gym and immediately found Farkle and Smackle in the rafters and went and hid with them.

"Dang girl you remembered my hiding spots didn't you?" Farkle asked.

"Of course I did Farkle, I also assumed Smackle wouldn't want to lay on the grass."

"You assumed correctly." Smackle told her. Lucas was laying between her and Riley.

"God Lucas won't you take a hint I'm Farkles!"

"Smackle! I just happen to be laying beside you."

"God, Lucas stop hitting on her!" Riley added.

They waited about another 15-20 minutes until more people found them and the next people it were Clint and Chasady.

Riley and Lucas could not find them as they were laying In a canoe so they were it for the next round.

"Let's hide in the pool slide." Riley whispered to Lucas and he nodded his head in response so they ran to the pool and got to the part of the slide where you couldn't see anyone if you were on the ground.

They were laying super close to one another so Lucas put his arm around her so they could both be more comfortable. It took a really long time for anyone to find them so they laid their had deep talk waiting for everyone.

"Have you ever felt like you couldn't be yourself like your whole life? Like I don't think I knew who I was until this week."

"I've heard this place has that effect on people. I've been coming since I was a kid and so it's been pretty easy for me to be myself but that's because I have amazing friends and family. I think that's the secret of life."

"Camp Hope is the secret of life?" Lucas asked confused.

"Nah. People change people is what my dad taught us when I was younger but I think it's deeper than that. I think people help you find who you truly are on the inside."

"How philosophical of you Riley, but really I could see that being true. I don't know what it is about this place or you guys it just kind of seemed like fate that I ended up here and it also seems like fate that Josh was the first person to talk to me. It seems crazy that I heard you guys talking about it when I was probably at my lowest of all time."

"I guess God just works in mysterious ways." They were smiling at one another when Josh and Maya found them.

"Jeez guys way to pick the hardest hiding spot!"

"I mean that is the point Josh." Riley told her brother sarcastically.

"Hush riles. Everyone was going crazy trying to find you guys. It's been almost an hour."

"Woah have we really been here that long?" Lucas asked, shocked, he thought it had been like 30 minutes max.

"Yeah, really!"

"Woah that's crazy." A couple more groups found them when a couple of the staff members (the ones who run the camp, like kitchen staff, run the water slide and such) snuck up and turned on the water slide causing everyone to slide into the water laughing.

"This is one of those nights you'll remember for ever." Lucas told Riley. Since they were already wet they decided to night swim in their clothes, hoping they wouldn't get caught. They enjoyed their last night before the kids came in.

The next day they packed up and did their last devotion and headed home until Sunday.

"Hey, Riley, do you want to ride with me? So I won't have to drive back alone."

"Sure Lucas! I already packed my stuff in Josh's truck though."

"I'll bring it in the house riles." Josh told his sister, honestly he was excited he could spend the entire car ride with his girlfriend.

They all left and went all the way to Raleigh.

"Thanks for offering Lucas. Josh and Maya sometimes get too lovey dicey when it's just the three of us." Lucas laughed.

"No problem, Riley I love driving but I hate driving alone."

"Josh and I pretty much share his car but I prefer to let him drive."

"I bet that's weird, sharing a car with your brother who always goes out with your best friend."

"Yeah, it kind of is but I love them both but it does suck to be hanging out with your two best friends and all they do is make out the entire time."

"They do that in front of you?"

"Yeah, but they don't mean any harm by it. But I think that's why they try to push me to find a boyfriend so hard. They push me way more than I think two friends should."

"Do you push guys away a lot? You're beautiful, to be sure guys other than Charlie have asked you out." Riley blushed at Lucas calling her beautiful.

"I guess I do it subconsciously. I don't think I have a lot of guys after me but the couple that have asked me out and I've said no to its just that I want to be sure that I like someone before I give them my all, you know?"

"Yeah for sure. It just seems crazy even after everything that's happened this week."

They talked the rest of the way, Lucas just took her to his place so she could meet Zay.

"Zay! Buddy! Where you at?" Lucas called for his best friend.

"Lucas! You're home?" Zay came running to see his best friend.

"Who are you, sugar? You're adorable!" Lucas unintentionally glared at Zay for a second causing Zay to back off.

"Hi, I'm Riley, lucas' friend from camp." Riley shook Zay's hand.

"Oh okay, Luke, Missy's going crazy. She came here like 5 times this week she thinks we're lying that you weren't here."

"Ugh. I can't wait for us to move."

"A month and a half man." Riley just sat on the couch and listened to the roommates talking.

"Thank God. Her car wasn't here when we pulled in so hopefully she won't be."

"Cheerleaders have practice all day I know that." Riley chimed in.

"How could you possible know that?"

"I'm supposed to be on the team." Lucas was shocked. The way she talked about Missy and cheerleading he thought she hated cheerleaders.

"What? How?"

"I chose camp over cheer but I still get all of the emails and stuff. I'm basically an alternate if anyone drops it but since I didn't want to do anything during the summer they couldn't make me permanent this year."

"Oh wow you seem way nicer than any of the other cheerleaders at this school."

"Well thanks, Zay. I love the sport but my best friends have always been ones I met outside of cheer."

"Oh wow, I feel like it's hard to meet people outside of sports but I guess you made it work."

"Yeah I guess it's because I met Maya when we were kids and most of my other friends are from my classes or from camp. Or from Josh and Maya in general."

"I guess that makes sense. Well guys, ive got a date so I'll see both of you later." Zay told them.

"I was thinking you were quite dressed up for a Friday night." Lucas told Zay as Zay was leaving.

"Okay, I guess it's just me and you." Lucas looked in the cabinets to find food.

"I'll cook for you if you want?" Lucas told Riley.

"Sure! Good for you Lucas, breaking stereotypes." He laughed in response. He cooked and Riley cleaned afterwards.

They hung out the rest of the weekend with Zay, Josh and Maya hanging out as well when they weren't on dates. Thankfully they did not run into Missy. Yet.

 **So let me know what you guys think! I hope you found the karaoke part funny. I had a hard time describing what they were doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry it took so long! But I want to explain the way the camp is set up. CIT's are counselors in training so they're basically high schoolers who want to experience being a counselor but they don't get paid for it.**

 **The cabins are split into two sides and they do everything opposite except night time they get to spend time with each other.**

 **I also don't know exactly how I'm going to do the camp part so let me know if you like this or if you have any suggestions!**

Riley and Lucas decided to drive separately back to camp so they would have more room for snacks and that way if Auggie and Ava decided to ride back with them they would have room.

"I'm so nervous about this week. I've never really worked with kids before."

"Aww Lucas I'm sure you'll do fine. This week is probably the worst week, to be honest but even then I guess it just depends on your individual kids."

"We'll see! I hope I'm with Josh or Farkle."

"I could see you and Farkle being together but I really don't know how many guys are working this week it seemed like we're understaffed but I hope not."

"Me too I've helped with the little league for a couple of days but it's nothing like this like I just showed them how to hit the ball correctly and that was for about an hour for 2 days."

"Luke! Stop worrying!"

"Luke? You're giving me nicknames now?" Lucas smirked.

"Hey! You call me riles!"

"So do your other friends!"

"Zay calls you Luke!"

"Touché…"

They pulled into camp and went to see who their assignment.

"Yaaaaayyy! I'm with Tami!" Riley said as she ran to her cabin. She didn't even notice who was on the other side of the cabin.

"So do I not have a co counselor?" Lucas asked Brett.

"Nope, none of us guys do but they did give you two CIT's and one of them is the best guy CIT we have." Brett answered. Lucas had Joseph as his CIT and everyone loved him. He was great with the kids and did everything you needed him to without being asked.

"Oh wow well atleast I have him." Lucas walked to his cabin.

"Ava has arrived!" Ava announced as she walked into Riley's cabin.

"Ava! Are you my CIT?"

"Yes girl! You know!" After that Maya came in carrying a ton of stuff.

"Ava you could've helped!"

"Sorry Maya I had to go tell Riley I was in here!"

"Maya are you in here?" Riley asked getting excited for the week.

"Yes! On the other side though! It's me and Britt."

"Aw poor Smackles by herself." Riley said feeling bad for her friend who really didn't talk to many people besides their group.

"She has day campers I believe."

"Those can be the best but also the worst thing ever!" Riley told their friends remembering the time she was a CIT for day campers and they loved her but hated the counselor. They wouldn't listen to anything the poor counselor told them!

"Ah well hopefully Smackle has the good ones."

"Who's auggies counselor?"

"Your man!" Ava told her causing Maya to laugh and Riley to glare at her.

"We're just friends!"

"Mhhhmmm so were me and Josh."

"Honey she told you!" Tami said as she walked in. She was standing outside saying goodbye to her fiancée and listening to their conversation. Riley was her favorite person to work with so she was so excited for this week.

"Hush you guys! Camp is for the campers! Not for relationships!" This caused everyone to laugh but they did need to go up to their meeting before the campers all came so they went to the main building.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you all!" Sarah told everyone.

"Alyssa is passing out the binders and name tags if you haven't already gotten them." Josh got up and helped her pass them out.

"So now we're just going to introduce ourselves since not all of the CIT's know the counselors and vice versa." They went around in a circle introducing themselves and where they're from.

"I'm Josh Matthews, basically the best person you'll ever meet." Josh said cockily causing everyone to laugh.

"That's why you don't have any help this week." Riley jokingly told her brother who didn't have a CIT or co counselor as Josh just glared back. The rest of the gang answered in a normal way.

"Okay guys lets have a great week, we're understaffed and have a ton of kids but I believe in everyone of you. Also some of your CIT's are working as staff members as well. Josh especially in your case if you need any help at all let us know and we put you and Lucas in the same cabin since he has two CIT's. Help each other out guys. I love each and everyone of you, now get to your cabins before campers come in." Sarah told everyone.

"Hey guys remember to turn in your phones and get gloves!" Alyssa told everyone as they were leaving so everyone turned in their phones and went on.

"Tami! You ready for the week?" Riley asked her co counselor excitedly.

"Yes girl! We're gonna kill it!" Ava then ran behind them.

"Of course you will! I'm your CIT!" Riley really had learned to love Ava, she was quite the bratty child but as she got older she matured.

They all got to the cabin and got the name tags in order waiting for the campers arrival.

"You nervous peaches?" Riley asked her best friend.

"Nah, I'm with you at night and Britt during the day it should be easy peasy!" Maya said trying to convince herself as well as her co counselors.

"This is my favorite and least favorite week all in one." Riley told everyone thinking about all of the bed wetters.

"Aw heck naw! This ones my least favorite! I get too much of this during the year teaching!" Tami told everyone, she was a kindergarten teacher and so having the younger kids just seemed like she was still at school.

With that statement here came all of the campers and their parents. The girls all stood up and introduced themselves to their campers and their parents and the CIT's went to their stations or stayed to take them to the pool.

"Yay! We get to go to the pool?!" An excited 7 year old came running up to Maya.

"Yes sweetie but you have to take a swim test." Maya said as she got on the little girls level.

"Aww man! I just wanna swim!" She said as she started to run outside making Ava chase after her as more campers came out to go to the pool.

"Man they love the pool don't they?" Maya asked all the other counselors.

"Oh my God you have no idea! They go crazy over the slide. Also they're going to be all over you in the pool, especially night swim." Tami told her.

"Ugh! They better not pull me under!"

"You just gotta set ground rules to begin with girl!"

Boys cabin

"How you doing by yourself Luke?" Josh asked as all of the campers they had so far had already left to go to the pool. Both guys had one camper each left.

"It doesn't seem too bad yet but it's the beginning so who knows. Riley was a lot of help in encouraging me on the way here though."

"Mhm I'm sure she did!"

"aw man hush it's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like that? Man she spent the whole weekend with you!"

"Just because she was trying to give you and Maya space she always feels like she's a burden to you two."

"Which you know this because you two are totally into each other."

"Shut up man we're not."

"Mhm but my sister feels like a burden? She's definitely not! She's our best friend!"

"I mean she just doesn't want to be the reason you guys don't spend that much time alone. I feel like it's a totally normal thing for girls to think."

"Maybe but I do feel bad she feels like that."

"She loves you guys. I think she just wants you to be able to be fully happy with each other." With this their last campers came in. They signed them in and sent them to the pool.

"This was the fastest checkin I've ever had!" Josh was fascinated. Usually they had kids come in until the last second.

"Dang do they usually come late?" Lucas asked confused. He assumed that especially little kids would come in right at the beginning of time.

"I mean usually you have the stragglers but we also have really small groups but I guess it's because we don't have co counselors this week"

"Yeah I'm so nervous man."

"You'll be fine! I can tell!"

Dinner time

"Alright guys! We have dinner first then pictures!" Riley told her side of the cabin. She was glad they had dinner first because she hadn't eaten since about 11 and it was about 6pm now.

"Miss Riley! What do we even eat this week?" A cute little girl named Ann asked her.

"Tonight we'll probably have pizza."

"Yay! My mommy doesn't let me eat that much so when I can I LOVE it!" Ann told her. Riley and Tami could tell already that they would love this kid.

"Alright guys if your parents gave you money make sure you have it now! Also bring your bibles!" Tami and Britt told the campers before they left to go to their respective activities.

Riley and Tamis cabin had dinner with Lucas' cabin as well as Farkles cabin. Where Maya and Britt had it with Smackle and Josh's cabin. This meant they all also had free time shifts together.

They all got their campers to sit down as they got their drinks and then came and sat with them. Tami and Laura (their other CIT) sat with half the cabin as Riley and Ava sat with the other half.

"Hey guys! Are you excited for camp?" Riley asked the girls excitedly.

"Yes!" Half the group said.

"What about you other guys?" Riley and Ava noticed this little girl who had her head down and looked like she did not want to be there. So Riley got up and went to her, kneeling at her level.

"Shauna, are you okay?"

"I don't want to be here! My mommy made me!" Shauna said, making Riley worried about this kid but she was hoping she would grow out of it.

"What? You don't want to be here! It's the best place on earth! It's like Disneyland without the roller coasters!"

"Disneyland?" This caused Shauna to pick her head up.

"Yep! Just like Disneyland but you make so many new friends. You know I've been coming here since I was younger than you! I was nervous at first but I never stopped coming after that. One year we were supposed to go on vacation during camp and I made my dad change it because I wanted to come see my friends!" This caused the kids to laugh as Riley went and sat back in her chair.

"Have any of you guys been here before?" Two girls raised their hands.

"What made you want to come back?"

"The water slide!" The girls yelled back to her.

"That is a popular choice! Maybe I'll ride it with you guys this week!"

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" One of the returning girls said. They finished eating and headed to take pictures.

Lucas and Auggies group were already there playing ninja waiting for their turn to take pictures. So Riley and Ava both ran and hit Lucas and auggies hand respectively.

"Riley!" "Ava!" The boys yelled sadly.

"You're both out!" Their campers yelled.

"How am I out Phil? she's not even playing!"

"You're out!" Lucas and Auggie backed up slowly and sadly. And Riley and Ava went back to their campers and started playing little Sally walker.

"When you go up to someone say your name with your dance move so we can make this into a name game as well."

The game was going well until Shauna stopped in front of Tami and did a back bend. Causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

"What do I look like I can't get down there!" Tami exclaimed

"You gotta do it it's the rules!" Shauna said. Tami just sat on the ground and half tried.

The rest of the day was easy going and not too eventful. They were hoping this was a good sign but the numbers of the campers made it seem like that was too good to be true.

"Miss Riley! Do you have a boyfriend?" Shauna and her group of friends asked causing everyone to erupt in laughter. They thought the thought of a boyfriend was ridiculous.

"Yes she does! It's that other counselor!" One of mayas campers chimed in causing Riley to glare at Maya thinking she told them that her and Lucas were an item.

"Girls, boys are gross."

"Do you like girls?" Another girl yelled in shock causing the entire cabin to roll on the ground laughing.

"No. But you guys should not be thinking about boyfriends/girlfriends yet! You're way too young! But I don't have a boyfriend."

"Mhm."

"Okay guys it's bedtime if you've already gotten a shower go brush your teeth and once the last couple of girls get showers get to bed!" Riley shouted to her girls trying to change the subject. This caused all the girls to run to do what they were told.

Once the girls were in bed and the counselors and CIT's prayed with them the counselors and CIT's went to the lobby to talk and eat snacks.

"Okay so tell us the truth Riley. Are you and Lucas together?" Tamara, Maya and Brittany's CIT asked.

"Oh my God guys! No! We're just friends."

"For someone who's just friends with someone else you sure do get defensive." Maya told her.

"It's just because that's all I've heard since last week! Lucas is cute I'll admit it but neither of us are ready for a relationship. Im pretty sure him and Missy will start back dating after camp. She like stalked him this weekend."

"Oh honey. He blocked her in his phone because you told him to. That's dedication. He cares for you way more than he cares for her."

"Is that the only reason you don't want to date him? Because of his ex?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm just happy without a relationship right now. What we have is good. He's like my best guy friend right now. It's like Farkle but better because he's not as close with Josh so I don't think he's going to tell Josh everything I tell him."

"Because he's in love with you. Not because he's not close to josh." Tami chimed in.

"Guys! We just met! Calm down on all of this!" With that their caretaker for the week came in to bring them some snacks and to talk about their day and then they went to bed.

 **Thanks for the love guys! Continue leaving reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for your support! I just wanted to make sure people were still reading it before I put a lot of time into writing my next chapter. Let me know what you think about this one! Sorry it took so long to put it up!**

 **Monday**

"Auggie! You gotta get up man help me with the campers!"

"No Lucas! I'm sleepy!"

"Auggie we have 30 minutes and you said you were going to take a shower."

"Ugh. Go wake the boys up!"

"Fine." With that Lucas went to wake his room up and Joseph had already woken up the boys who were taking showers.

"Where's Auggie? Need me to beat him up?" Josh said as he saw Lucas waiting on his campers in the lobby.

"Nah he just wasn't waking up. Joseph and I tried for half an hour but I think he's good now."

"If he slacks off don't be afraid to tell me. That's probably why they put us so close to one another. Sarah was going to just put him with me but she decided not to but she wanted to give you Joseph since he's the most experienced this year so she just gave you both and none for Gretchen Weiners I suppose." Lucas laughed at Josh' Mean Girls quote but he was thinking the same thing.

"So we go to different classes today?"

"Yeah we're split into groups and you pretty much do anything with that group like your whole cabin does."

"Yeah Riley's cabin is in my group and Clint I think."

"Uh oh Sarah tryin to set y'all up!"

"Hush dude we're just friends!"

"That's what Maya and I said too."

"But we actually are!"

"Dude you made her dinner. There are only three girls I've ever cooked for, Riley, my mom and Maya."

"I make Zay dinner all the time that doesn't mean I'm into him!" Josh busted out laughing but he knew Lucas was definitely denying his feelings.

"Whatever you say man. You better get to breakfast!" With that both the guys rounded up their campers to take them to their respective places.

"Auggie, that's such a weird name. Why do they call you Auggie?" One of their campers asked at breakfast.

"My parents just liked it I guess. It's short for August."

"Like the month?"

"Yes like the month."

"How'd you guys get your names?" Lucas asked the campers.

"I'm named after my dad!" A couple of the boys told them.

"I'm named after George Clooney. My mom said he should be my dad." George told them, causing Auggie and Lucas' mouths to drop.

"Umm oh okay well let's talk about something else now." Lucas told the boys as he caught Riley making ridiculous faces at her campers causing him to smile.

"Is that girl Farkles…. friend?" Auggie asked as he noticed Smackle trying to find somewhere to sit since her campers came right after breakfast.

"Yeah, her names Isadora but we all call her Smackle. She's pretty cool." When Smackle heard her name she turned around and glared at Lucas.

"Lucas! Stop hitting on me!" This caused an eruption of laughter among the campers.

"Sorry!"

"You better be!"

"Ooooo Mr. Lucas has a girlfriend!" George announced to everyone.

"Ew, girls have cooties!" Lucas told his campers hoping this would calm everyone down.

"Are cooties real?" Ann asked Riley.

"Yes very much so."

"I knew a boy who had em real bad. His name was Lucas!" Shauna told them.

"Mr. Lucas has pretty bad cooties too!" Riley told them pointing at Lucas.

"Oh yeah, then why is he your booooyfriiiiieeennnddd?" Ayla asked mocking Riley.

"He's not! I can't catch cooties!"

"That's true Miss Riley!" Ann told her. She didn't want her counselor to catch cooties from some boy.

After breakfast they did their devotion for the day.

"Has their ever been a time where you really just needed something and your friend was there for you?"

"One time I fell and my best friend picked me up and kissed my boo boos!" Ann told them. They loved this girl. She was so tiny and had red hair and was generally super cute.

"Aww well that's a good friend!" Riley told her.

"Do you have any stories miss Riley?"

"Well one time when I was a little younger than your guys' ages I met my best friend, Miss Maya that's on the other side of the cabin. Anytime I've been sad she's the first person to come and help me."

"You get sad?" Shauna asked a little shocked that her upbeat counselor could ever get sad.

"Sometimes, I think everyone has at some point."

"Yeah that's true sometimes I get sad."

"I'm sorry."

"How did you and Miss Maya meet?" Ann asked.

"Well I used to sit on my bay window hoping that miraculously a girl would come through the window and become my best friend and basically that's what happened. We went through life together after that day, she would help me out when it came to bullies or boys and she was the fire I needed in my life."

"Aww you and Maya, the true love story!" Tami said causing everyone in there to laugh.

After devotions they went to their different "stations." First up was Bible Activities where they play games focused on the stories they learn in Bible class (which they haven't been to yet.) The games they played went well and they played boys vs girls. Lucas and Tami worked one end of the "court" as Riley helped Auggie pick up the balls. And the other CIT/counselors just watched over everything.

"How is your first day going Aug?" Riley asked her little brother, as much as her and Josh picked on him they wanted nothing more than him to love it as much as they did.

"It's going pretty well I guess, I think Lucas was mad at me this morning, I didn't wake up on time and I think it's hard when I'm working with the golden child."

"Aww, Auggie, I'm sure you're doing fine! The campers seem to already like picking on you and that's always a good sign. You're great with Uncle Eric's kids so I have confidence that you'll be great with these kids."

"Thanks Riles, you always know what to say." Auggie told his sister honestly. He loved that even though Riley and Josh were older they still knew how to talk to him.

"How's it going with no co counselor?" Tami asked Lucas.

"It's going alright, Joseph and Auggie are huge helps, I think I hurt Auggie's feelings this morning though he hasn't been talking to Joseph and I much."

"What did you do?"

"I was annoyed because he hadn't gotten up when we had 30 minutes left and then Joseph had already gotten his campers up and I had mine up. I mean I was fine with getting his up too but I was just annoyed that he wasn't helping, you know? I think I was just grumpy from getting up so early though to be honest."

"Yeah, that's understandable, it definitely happens. Don't be too hard on him though, I've worked with both Riley and Josh and I've had Auggie on my team and they're all great kids and all great leaders but if you scold them they start to shut down and it's not on purpose but they slowly start to shut people out until they know that people still believe in them." Lucas started to feel bad but he knew that Tami was right and he needed to talk to Auggie before the whole week was bad.

After this they went to crafts.

"Counselors you can make the craft if you'd like! But you don't have to!" The craft instructor told them.

"My crafts going to be way better than yours Riley! Moms gonna put it on her side of the bed!"

"Oh yeah? Daddy's going to put mine on his side of the bed!"

"This sounds familiar. I remember like it was just yesterday you and Josh fighting over stuff like that." Miss Sharon, the craft teacher laughed at the siblings. Making Riley feel nostalgic.

"I guess that's the good thing about being the middle child, I get to be close to both of these guys." With that the siblings worked on their craft as Ava and Lucas admired their determination to beat one another.

"God help their kids if they're on different teams on Teen 1."Ava told Lucas.

"I heard you were the competitive one."

"I taught Auggie everything he knows!" Ava told Lucas making him laugh.

"Maybe God help all three of your teams."

"Hey nothing wrong with a little bit of competition, you of all people should know that Mr. Baseball star!" Riley told Lucas, she knew he was going to be just as competitive as them.

"Okay fine I surrender!" Lucas put his hands up and helped the campers who needed help with their craft as him, Ava, and Joseph opted out of doing the craft. Tami did one but she wasn't going as crazy as the siblings were.

"I'm done with my craft!" Riley announced and showed everyone her cutely decorated lantern. "It's definitely going on daddy's side of the bed!" Lucas was impressed with Riley's craft but he couldn't help but laugh at this girl.

"I'm not done yet but it's going to go on Moms side! You just watch!" Auggie told his sister very confidently.

"Mr. Lucas, Auggie and his sister are nuts!" George told him causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, they're a little crazy I suppose."

"Where do we go next, Luke?" Joseph asked.

"Bible."

"Don't forget Lucas we have our meeting while the CIT's take them to bible." Tami told him, a lot of new counselors had trouble remembering that they weren't with the campers during this time.

"Look Riley, all done!" Auggie finished his craft and to Lucas' surprise it was quite good but he had to admit he liked Riley's better but Auggie did way better than he could have done.

"I think its awesome Auggie!" Ava told her boyfriend honestly.

They then all went to Bible along with Clint's cabin. Clint, Riley, Tami, and Lucas went to have their daily meeting and Alyssa was there to speak with all of them today.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She asked them sincerely.

"Pretty good." They all said in unison.

"Lucas, hows it going is it as bad as everyone made the first week to sound?"

"Nah, it's actually been pretty fun so far but it's only the beginning so I guess we'll see. Auggie and Joseph are awesome and it also helps a lot that I'm around Riley and Josh a lot and they're obviously skilled veterans."

"Aww shucks I don't know about that Lucas!" Riley told her friend.

"It's true Riley you and Josh are two of the best we have." Clint told her, agreeing with Lucas' statement. When he started working here everyone told him that as long as he was half as good as the two of them then he would be a great counselor. However Riley and Josh didn't think they were that great, they just gave credit to their parents working there.

"Aww, whatever, guys!"

"What about you Clint, how's life treating you today?"

"Eh, I'm glad I'm not in Josh's shoes this year because that was not fun last year but my campers are okay but one kid majorly sleepwalks and scared my CIT last night." This caused everyone to laugh, sleepwalkers were no joke at camp.

"What about you two?" Alyssa asked Tami and Riley.

"Oh my God my co counselor is a nightmare!" Tami joked.

"Now Riley! You know better than to be a nightmare to poor Tami!" Clint scolded her. Lucas wouldn't admit it but he felt like Clint was flirting with her and he wasn't okay with that.

"Hush Clint! You know Tami loves me!" Riley said as she laid on her co counselors lap and Tami stroked her hair.

"How late did you guys stay up since Maya's on the other side of the cabin?" Alyssa asked Tami and Riley.

"Not too late! The kids were still hyper so we spent a lot of the night trying to get them to go to bed." Riley told them.

"Yeah they were little heathens last night! But Tamight I'm going to have to tell them who's boss!" Tami told them making all of them laugh but they knew she was serious.

"Tami, I feel like I would be scared of you if you were my counselor." Lucas told her honestly.

"What, why?" Riley asked. Tami was her one of her favorite counselors she had but she was in high school when she had her.

"Because I feel like if she got mad she'd put me in the shed."

"Put you in the shed? Honey we don't have sheds here…" Tami told him, she was very confused by his country term.

"Nevermind Tami!" Lucas told her jokingly.

"Alright child! You better watch your back!" Lucas put his hands up to surrender. Meanwhile Clint scooted over to talk to Riley about having their kids team up against Lucas' kids and Tami' noticed Lucas tense up as Clint got closer.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Tami asked, Alyssa left the counselors by themselves.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine! When do we leave?"

"In one minute!"

"We go to music class! YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Riley piped up, making everyone smile at her goofiness.

Right after that they heard the herd of campers running out of Bible class so they all went to their respective campers and took them to chapel for music class.

"PEACHES! How was music class?" Riley asked as she saw Maya's cabin.

"It was fun!" The campers responded and Maya just smiled at Riley.

They went through music class with Riley and Clint standing in the back together and Tami and Lucas standing together.

"Is Clint trying to get with Riley?" Tami asked looking back at them.

"Uh… I don't know…" Tami looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're just friends so why wouldn't I be?"

"Mhm, that's why you keep tensing up. I wouldn't worry though, he's harmless. They have always been friends too but this year you came along and so I think he feels like he got pushed away."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know honey, its fine!"

That night after the kids went to bed in the boys' cabin

"Hello Fellas!" Farkle said as he came in, he had day campers so he could walk around if he wanted to.

"Farkle!" Josh said as he threw popcorn at him.

"How have you been bro? I haven't seen you at all."

"The Farkle's been good, Smackle and I are together a lot so that's fun. It seems like this year they have put all the couples together, that never happens."

"That's so true. We're like altogether too. Even Auggie and Ava."

"What about Auggie?" Auggie said as he peeped out of the bathroom.

"Finish getting ready for bed kid!" Josh told his little brother. Farkle then noticed Lucas laying on the other couch.

"Lucas! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just tired and my leg hurts."

"Oh okay. So Josh, how is being with Maya all the time?" Farkle asked as he sat beside his friend.

"It's awesome man. I love that girl, so much."

"Uh oh. Is it getting around that time for a proposal?" Lucas said as he sat up. Farkle and Josh's eyes got big and Farkle put his hand over his mouth and Josh hit him knowing that he was going to spill the beans. Josh sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Riles."

"Are you proposing and you're not telling Riley? You can't do that! She'd be so upset!"

"She'll also tell Maya, I know her too well. I tried to trust her when I got Maya a promise ring and she told her as soon as the ring came in the mail." Josh told his friend truthfully.

"Okay, fine I won't tell her. When are you doing it?"

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking probably Disney World. I'm going shopping with her mom and Shawn this weekend since mom and dad are taking her and Riley to dinner."

"You and Auggie aren't invited?"

"No. A few years ago before Maya's mom and Shawn got married my dad took his 'daughters' out to dinner and now it's become a tradition."

"Oh okay. Well I'm happy for you man. I hope to have what you and Maya have one day." Lucas told Josh truthfully. He had always longed for a good relationship.

 **Tuesday**

The day went by pretty uneventfully for all of them. However, Lucas noticed Clint still clinging to Riley's side the whole day. Clint then went to sit with Lucas during chapel since their cabins were beside one another.

"Hey man how's your week going?"

"Shouldn't you know? We're around each other all day every day." Lucas told him.

"What's wrong man? I just wanted to talk to you about Riley." At this Lucas tensed up and didn't look at Clint. He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

"W-what about her?"

"I just wanted to let you know that she's just my friend. I mean she's amazing and any guy who ends up with her is crazy lucky. She's gorgeous, funny, and just overall amazing. But don't worry I know you have feelings for her. I'm not that kind of guy.

"Feelings? Man she's my friend too. That's all we are."

"Keep telling yourself that man, your reaction to me hanging out with her is not that of a friends. But no matter what I just want you to know we're just friends."

When they stood up to worship Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

At the end of the night they all went back to the cabins. The campers were starting to get homesick, especially Riley and Tami's cabin. Every time they would go sit in the lobby another camper would start crying. Maya and Britt had a camper who started throwing up and stayed throwing up all night so they called the camp nurse on duty. It was about 2am before their cabin could go to sleep.

 **Wednesday**

"Ugh! Riles! I'm so tired!" Maya groaned when she saw her best friend.

"Me too Maya! You know I just recently started staying up past 10:00!" Maya couldn't help but to laugh at her best friend. It took her two years in college to get used to staying up late.

"These little heathens are taking a nap today!" Maya growled, making Riley laugh. Maya didn't absolutely hate mornings but they definitely weren't her favorite thing ever.

"Oh Peaches go take your shower and you'll feel better!" Riley told her as she patted her on the head. Maya obeyed her they both went to their respective bathrooms to shower.

After everyone woke up and got ready Riley took her cabin to breakfast. Clint came up to her.

"GOOD MORNING CAMP DIXIE!" He yelled in her ear causing her to smack him on the chest.

"Clint! This is why you don't have any friends!"

"Man Miss Riley all the boys love you!" Shauna told her.

"What's not to love?" Clint told her as he went to his campers.

"Ohhh Miss Riley!" The girls looked at Clint the whole breakfast trying to come up with reasons why he wasn't good enough for their counselor.

"Boys just have cooties Miss Riley! Stay away!" Anna told her.

"I know! Don't worry Anna! I am single as a pringle!" The girls immediately started laughing.

"A PRINGLE? MISS RILEY YOU CRAZY!" Shauna told her.

After breakfast Riley, Tami, Lucas and Clint's group went to Bible first today.

"Still going good Lucas?" Alyssa asked the new counselor.

"Eh. My kids tried to get in a fight last night but Josh helped me and Auggie and Joseph were awesome with the other campers."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Are they good now?"

"Yeah, they're fine, you know boys have to prove themselves to each other."

"Oh okay well if you need any help don't hesitate to use the phone that's given to you at night. I know you guys did call last night but I want you to know that it's not weakness if you don't have everything together. Sometimes it's tough."

"Thanks Alyssa. How was your night Riles and Tami? Maya passed me and Josh earlier and said y'all were up all night." Tami and Riley both laid down when he was saying this.

"LAWD YES! THEM HEATHENS!" Tami answered.

"I'm so tired. We had so many homesick kids Ava had to help. Then Maya had a camper who stayed up all night crying. The nurses took an hour to answer the phone! But it's okay I'm sure they were asleep already."

"Lucky them!" Tami said. Unlike Riley she was not keeping positive.

"I'll get Sarah to talk to them. That's ridiculous, they're job is to take care of you guys."

"Thanks Alyssa but I really wasn't trying to get them in trouble."

"Riley, how do you always turn things around to make other people sound not so bad?" Clint asked his friend, he really did admire this girl.

"Everyone messes up sometimes, when I mess up I have amazing friends like Maya, Josh, Tami, Farkle, etc. to have my back. Some people don't have these amazing friends so I think someone should be there for them." Lucas looked at her in awe. How could someone be so caring when you look at the world outside of camp?

"Wow Riley that was a really good answer." Alyssa told her.

"Aw shucks guys I'm just being honest. How's your week going Clint?"

"Last night was actually a lot of fun. When we got back to the cabin we played hide and seek and they were so tired that as soon as we finished playing all of them passed out."

"I'm so jealous!" Tami told him. She and Riley were still laying down.

"Well that's good Clint, if you guys want you can take a small nap, you still have about 20 minutes left. I'm going to go to the office." With that they all laid down.

"Lucas!" Riley called her friend over to come lay by her so he did.

"Riles!"

"I missed you! We haven't really talked the past couple of days." This made Lucas tense up a little. He felt as though it was because of Clint.

"I missed you too Riles. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Mom and Daddy are taking Maya and me to dinner on Saturday so other than that nothing."

"Okay, maybe we can hang out again. You know I need someone to help me avoid Missy!"

"I'm your girl!"

The rest of the day Riley and Tami's cabin complained about everything that they had to do because they were tired. They actually took a nap during naptime and after that they were very energized.

"Miss Riley! Miss Tami can we puhleeeaasseeee go to the park?"

"Sure we can go there instead of going to the gym during freetime." Tami told the campers. She really just wanted to get out of having to go to that hot gym.

During free time when they were at the park they saw Smackle and Farkle's group there as well so Riley sat with her friends.

"Smackle! Farkle! I missed you guys!" She hugged both of them and Smackle moved away.

"Is this what all of you guys do? Hug all the time?"

"Is this a problem?"

"She's not a big hugger Riles." Farkle told his friend.

"Sorry Smackle but I love hugs so I'm going to make you love them too!" Riley told her friend she couldn't understand who wouldn't like hugs.

"Anyways, hows your week going? We're in the same rotation as Josh and Maya."

"Aw, I haven't seen Joshy all week but he gives Maya a coffee for me every morning that he keeps in his cooler. But it's been okay, its Kids camp you know? It's a lotta work."

"Oh yeah even day campers have been a lotta work. It's nice having nights free though that's always my least favorite time."

"Yeah our campers cried all night last night. Then Maya had a kid who I think was so homesick she made herself sick but then the nurses wouldn't answer the phone so we all stayed up with them."

"Did you take a nap during naptime?"

"Heck yeah I did. I'm still real tired though."

"I'm sorry Riles. Do you want to go to my dads beach house for 4th of July?"

"Uh, duh! That house is so nice! But traffic is going to be crazy since the 4th is on a Friday this year."

"Yeah we were talking about eating here and then just going there and maybe having a bonfire or something, I don't know but we'll figure it out."

"We always do! Have you told everyone else about it?"

"I told Josh and I think he told Maya but I was going to ask you if you wanted to invite Lucas or Clint or anyone."

"I can mention it to Clint but I know Lucas will come but he might invite Zay if that's okay."

"What's going on between you and Clint? Someone told me you guys were dating." Smackle asked her, since she was new she didn't really know anyones relationships except for the core group.

"Clint and I are definitely not dating! He's just my friend, he's like my brother." Smackle looked at Farkle as if asking if Riley was telling the truth and Farkle knew that she was so he just nodded.

"What about Lucas, are you two dating yet?"

"Lord Smackle you're like the campers! I'm not dating anyone. They're both really good guys though."

"But uh oh you didn't say that Lucas was like your brother?"

"He's not, he's my friend we can't mess that up right now."

"Right now? Riles why won't you admit you like him? He's not like Charlie." Farkle told her, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. He made a promise a long time ago to love her and Maya equally forever. He just hoped she could find someone who was as in love with her as much as he loved her as a sister.

"He's my friend Farkle! Why is everyone obsessed with making us more than we are? He's a great guy but we're just friends."

Meanwhile at the pool…

"Huckleberry!" Maya called after Lucas.

"Maya! I now see why everyone said they hated the pool during this week." He said as 3 campers were climbing on his head.

"Mr. Lucas play the color game with us!"

"Color game? I don't know what that is."

"You have to think of a color and dunk us everytime we guess if we guess wrong and then if we guess right then you let us go."

"Okay." Maya was watching him interact with the kids and she knew Riley would just melt seeing him like this. She started playing with her campers while she waited for him to finish playing with his.

"Oh My Gosh. These kids are crazy!" Lucas said as he swam to Maya.

"Yeah I don't know how Riley wants to be a teacher after dealing with these kids. Like her dad is also a teacher and he's one of the best people I know but I know we drive him crazy. I just don't think I could do it."

"Yeah but I think she'll be good at it. She'll do well at whatever she tries to do. I truly believe that."

"Is she like her parents?"

"Yes. Just like them. They're really great people."

"Well that makes sense that her and Josh are the way that they are. Auggie too, he's a really good kid. I was a little worried when he wouldn't wake up but nah he's so good."

"Sometimes Josh and Riley both oversleep and you can't do anything to wake them up so I guess it just runs in the family."

"Really? I assumed Riles was a morning person. She was texting me so much Sunday morning."

"It's all because of camp. She gets so excited. She practically forced me to come this summer because both her and Josh said that me not being here is the worst part of camp."

"Aww that's adorable."

"Is anything not adorable when it comes to Riles?"

"Oh hush. Why is everyone obsessed with us?"

"Because for some odd reason you two refuse to admit you have feelings for one another."

"Maybe that's because we don't?"

"Mhhhmmm whatever you say Maddog."

"Maddog? Hey I like it!"

"It kind of fits you but not as much as Huckleberry."

"Do you even know what Huckleberry means?"

"Of course I do! Well mostly because my uncle is obsessed with Tombstone."

"That is a great movie! I can't even lie!"

The rest of the day went by fairly smooth. The kids weren't as hard to get to sleep tonight but the counselors didn't stay up to talk because they were exhausted. Josh had to lead discussion in the morning so he was nervous and so the boys also went to bed early.

 **Thursday**

"Good morning guys! Who's sad it's our last full day?" Josh led the morning off as most kids raised their hands.

"Me too! But trust me there is a lifetime full of memories here so you can come back whenever you possibly can! We know you guys have Bible and the speaker tonight will talk more about what you're talking about tonight but I just quickly wanted to go into it." Josh told them a little about the Bible story of the day and then called a few kids up to act it out.

"God your brother is so hot Riles. I love him so much."

"Ew Maya that is my brother!"

"I know. Listen to him. He's good with kids and he's just adorable."

"Yeah yeah! I'm happy for you Maya. I'm glad you found a guy as good as Josh. Now maybe someday I will."

"Who knows Riles, maybe you already have."

"I don't know. But its okay I'm kind of glad that I'm single right now to be honest."

"Well I'm glad you are but I don't want you to give up on love."

"I'm not, I'm still young! I'm excited for 4th of July!"

"Are you going to find a man then?"

"I mean, maybe!"

"Is Lucas coming?"

"Yeah! Clint may come too but he hasn't given me an answer yet."

"Real brave Riles, bringing both of your men!"

"My men? My friends?"

"I said what I said."

About five minutes later Josh finished up.

"Man my man is so handsome and amazing."

"I was amazing? I was so nervous. Like you don't even know how much I prayed before this."

"You should do morning shows or something! You didn't even seem nervous. What made you so nervous? You're usually great at stuff like that."

"I think it's just because it's camp like this place is so important to me it makes me nervous."

"Well that's adorable!"

"Well you're adorable!" Maya and Josh had been together for what seemed like their entire lives but he still made her blush,

"Well I love you beautiful. I'll see you in a little bit but have a good day."

"I love you too Boing, I'll see you in Bible." Maya said with a wink as she walked away.

Their last day was going very smoothly until they went to the park during free time and Ann got hit hard in the face with the tetherball. She couldn't stop crying and her nose was bleeding.

"ANN!" Riley, Tami and Ava ran to their favorite camper to help her. Riley picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

"My nose hurts!"

"I'll take you to the nurses office." Riley swiftly took Ann to the nurses office hoping that they would actually be there. The nurses this week were really irking all of the counselors nerves. But thankfully one of them was there. So Riley took her in there.

"What happened?"

"Tetherball. It happens to someone every year. I'm sorry it happened to you though Ann."

"Her nose is already bruising. I think it may be broken."

"Not my nose! My mommy always says I have a cute one what if it's not cute anymore?" Ann asked, making her cry more. At this time Lucas walked by and saw Ann and Riley so he decided to come in.

"What? You think a bleeding nose can make your nose not cute anymore?"

"If its broken!"

"Let me tell you something, one time when I was about your age me and my sister were playing Frisbee and me being a heathen little brother threw it straight at her face because she was making me mad. It broke her nose but it healed in a couple weeks and yeah it got a little crooked but it somehow made her prettier. Our scars can sometimes be the things that heal us the most. I know that probably doesn't make any sense to you but it's true." Riley couldn't help but to look at Lucas in awe. Ann stopped crying and Lucas made her feel so good about herself.

"You really mean it?"

"Absolutely. It's so true."

"Thank you Mr. Lucas!"

"No problem Ann! Now I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to heal fast and take it easy."

"Yessir!"

"Good! I'll see y'all later. I have to go work the top of the slide." With that Lucas left and Ann looked at Riley.

"Miss Riley I think if you decide to risk cooties for any boy it should be Mr. Lucas, he's cute and nice. I think if you ever have any scars he can fix them." This made Riley smile she knew Ann truly was looking out for her.

"I'll keep that in mind kid." They went to the pool to meet the rest of their cabin.

"Is she okay?" Tami and Ava asked simultaneously.

"They said she might have a broken nose so they gave her some medicine."

"Mr. Lucas told me I'll be just fine! He said scars heal people the most sometimes! What do you think that means?" Tami smiled knowing exactly what Lucas meant but she just told her that one day she'll know too. Riley went to play with their other campers in the pool while Tami and Ann sat in the shallow side talking.

"I told Miss Riley that if she ever gets cooties from any boy it should be him. He seems like a cootie-worthy guy."

"You think so Ann?" Tami asked her.

"Yes do you?"

"I think they would both be lucky people if they would just see the greatness in each other."

"I think so too. Miss Riley is the nicest lady ever. But between me and you I think Mr. Lucas sees that." Tami was amazed at how wise this kid was. She saw things easier than most adults did.

"I could see that. Anyways how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I think my medicine is kicking in."

"That's good. Let any of us know if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am!" With that Ann swam to find her friends.

The rest of the day went smoothly and that night they had a magic show for the kids special treat. The counselors all sat behind the campers. Josh, Maya, Riley and Lucas sat behind of Tami, Joseph, Clint, Auggie and Ava.

The magician had a lot of adult jokes as he put a handkerchief over his pants saying he was getting something to help his show. All of a sudden his handkerchief started moving and he said something wild was in there. The kids were dying laughing but the counselors were actually dying of laughter. Lucas fell onto Riley he was laughing so hard.

"Is this camp appropriate?"

"This guy is always inappropriate and it's so funny that Sarah keeps resigning him!" Tami said who was laughing the loudest of all of them.

After this magic trick he asked for a counselor and all of the counselors were trying to make Tami get put up there, Clint even stood up to point at her.

"Dude! Pick her! She loves to be the center of attention!"

"What's her name?"

"TAMI!" All of them chanted.

"Alright, Tami, come on up!" Tami looked all of them in the eye with hatred. I hate you all.

"Okay Tami I need you to say some magic words for me!"

"Ugh. What are they?"

"Hey, hey! Don't be hateful!"

"Okay what are they?"

"First! Don't you guys think she should wear this stuff?" He picked up a silly pirate hat, an eyepatch, and a fake sword.

"YES!" Everyone in the crowd yelled and Tami reluctantly put it on but not before threatening the counselors in the back with the sword.

"Okay now I need you to say abra kadabra while waving the sword over this box."

"Abra Kadabra."

"No, no, no that's not right. Hmm. What else could she say?"

"Bam chicka bam bam." A camper said making everyone laugh so he made her say this.

"Abra Kadabra bam chicka bam bam. Can I leave now?" Tami rushed through all of this.

"Woah woah you have to say it with style! Hey you!" He pointed at Josh.

"Give us a beat!" With this Josh started beat boxing the best he could.

"Abra Kadabra bam chicka bam bam." Toni said with a little more enthusiasm this time and then some treasure appeared in the box, amazing all of the campers and Tami ran to the back, keeping the sword and hit everyone of the counselors she was sitting with in the head with it.

"TAMI! YOU SO RUDE!"

"I'm rude? What about y'all heifers!" Everyone was dying laughing again. They knew this was a great event for the kids last night.

Back to the cabins.

The kids were still excited from the magic show.

"MISS TAMI YOU WERE SO FUNNY!" Shauna told her.

"Miss Riley and all of those others are going to pay when he comes back next week!"

"Oh really Tami? How are you going to get all of us up there?" Maya asked her.

"You'll see!"

They finally got their campers to go to bed and they went out to the lobby to talk.

"You know, these campers were insane this week but it was a really fun week." Tami told all of them honestly.

"It really was, how do you first year people feel about it?" Riley asked Ava and Maya.

"It's been a really great week. It definitely wasn't easy but I can see why you guys keep coming back." Maya told them and Ava agreed.

At the boys cabin

"That was actually a lot of fun. When I heard it was a magic show I was expecting it to be lame to be honest." Lucas told Josh.

"Yeah, dude that guy's so funny he's come here quite a few times."

"I remember he came when I was these kids' ages and I thought it was funny but I didn't get all of his jokes but now that I do it's so much better!" Auggie told them.

"It's so funny when they do these things that have double meanings, you know? It's like those movies that you watch as a kid and you don't think anything by it and then you watch as an adult and you get all of the adult jokes and its way funnier.

"Definitely! Maya and I watch Shrek all the time because of the inappropriate jokes."

"That's a good one!"

The counselors in both cabins stayed up pretty late just talking and enjoying one another's company.

Friday

Today was full of tears from the kids who were sad they were leaving. They had to clean the camp but they still had free time and chapel as well as a closing ceremony. At the end of the day when the campers parents came Riley and Tami's had one camper who's parents didn't show up for another 45 minutes. Cory and Topanga came to pick up Auggie and Ava and Josh and Maya went home since Lucas was going to take Riley home.

"Riles! I bet you're excited your camper finally left!"

"You have no idea! Thanks for taking me home Luke, I know you had to wait a long time so I'm sorry."

"Sorry? It's not your fault! It's not a big deal at all." With that Lucas packed all of Riley's stuff and the two drove back to Raleigh.

"Your parents seem pretty nice. Your dad and Josh talked forever about how amazing camp is."

"They're awesome. They're Cory and Topanga. The best there ever was."

"I love how close you guys all are. As much as I love my family we're really not all that close."

"Aw, I'm sorry Luke. My family just all love one another. That's just kind of how we were raised I guess."

"I hope that my family one day is like yours." Lucas looked at her lovingly.

"I hope you have that too Luke." Riley looked back at him sincerely.

They talked the entire way back. They didn't even notice the radio wasn't on. Lucas took Riley back to his place again so that they could play video games and watch movies while Josh and Maya went on a date.

 **Okay guys! This is chapter 8! Let me know what you guys thought of it. I hope this is long enough for you guys as well as good enough. I'm not going to write about this weekend but I'll definitely write about the 4th of July weekend. What did you guys think of Clint's flirting? Do you think he was telling the truth to Lucas? What do you think Lucas meant about what he told Ann?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry this one is kind of short but it's building up to the 4th of July. Thanks for the reviews and as always continue to review!**

 **Sunday**

"Week 2 Riles!" Lucas yelled as he came into their apartment to pick Riley up. Riley was currently sitting on Maya's suitcase trying to get it to shut.

"What in the world do you have in that thing Maya?"

"Oh you know, the same as last week. I just threw it all in here."

"Lord. That's too much. You ready to go Riley? I'm starving." Riley told Lucas that she would eat lunch with him if he picked her up in time to get lunch and make it on time.

"Sure!" Riley jumped up and said her goodbyes to her best friend. Josh was picking up Auggie.

"How was your dinner with your dad?" Lucas asked, really wondering what happened with Josh and Maya's parents.

"It was great! Him and mom let us get whatever we wanted! It seems like just a couple years ago they made us order off of the kids menu!" Lucas laughed. He could see that from the brief amount of time he spent with Riley's dad.

"But seriously it was really great. I love that my dad loves Maya as much as he does. He tells Uncle Shawn all the time that he's getting in on the father daughter dance at her wedding."

"That's really awesome. My parents are kind of like that with Zay too. I swear my mom talks to him more than she talks to me most of the time."

"I definitely understand that! Especially since Maya and Josh started dating it seems like her and dad are always talking. But to be honest I love it. I would hope I could be there for my kids best friend too."

"I wouldn't put it past you!" Lucas told her honestly. They had gotten to the restaurant and had started eating.

"So are you nervous for this week?"

"Nah. It shouldn't be too bad I don't think."

"I don't think so, Alyssa told me I'm with Smackle this week."

"Yeah I'm with Farkle! I think Josh and Clint are on the other side but I'm not sure."

"Maya's with Tami this week but I doubt they'll be on the other side of the cabin. I wish they were though. That'd be a lot of fun."

"Yeah who knows though it seemed like last week they were trying to keep us all together."

"I guess our groups getting so big its hard not to atleast put one of us together, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel like you guys are the most popular here though so I'm surprised other people don't work with you."

"Most popular? I wouldn't say that. But anyway are you excited that electives start this week?"

"NO! I have to be with you all week!" Lucas said drawing out his words making Riley laugh and stick her tongue out at him.

"Imagine how I feel!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" The two friends talked the rest of the way to camp.

They settled into their cabins as Maya and Tami discovered they were in fact on the other side of Riley and Smackles cabin.

"Maya! They love us!"

"Who wouldn't?" Maya asked her best friend.

"I'm just so excited!" Smackle looked at her friend wondering what it was like to get excited so easily.

"Why are you excited? It's just another week isn't it?"

"Oh Smackle, sweet sweet Smackle. It's the last week of kids camp and we're all together!"

"Okay…"

"Riley just gets excited every week Smackle, just let it happen." Maya told her.

 **45 Minutes Later**

Campers started coming in and one girl came running towards Riley and gave her a big hug.

"Well hi sweetie!"

"Miss Riley! I had you last year, do you remember me?"

"Of course! Your name is Haley, right?"

"Yay! You remembered!"

"She was so excited that she had you she was telling me and her dad all about last year all over again. She also is super excited to show you her 4th of July outfit since it's Friday."

"I'm excited to see it! I have one picked out too!"

"Oh lord don't get Riles started on 4th of July. Actually. Don't get her started on any holiday." Maya joined in on the conversation since none of their campers had arrived yet.

"Don't make fun of Miss Riley!" Haley scolded Maya.

"It's okay kid she's my very best friend in the whole wide world. Isn't that right Wiley?"

"Of course Peaches!" Riley answered hugging her best friend. With that Haley laughed and ran to pick her bed and change into her bathing suit.

"I really didn't think you remembered her." Tami told her. They were in the same cabin but on opposite sides last year too and Tami remembers this girl being obsessed with Riley.

"Yeah at first I didn't and then she talked and I remembered her. That's always so awkward when you don't remember them."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. It was the first day so the kids were still a little timid.

"I say today went pretty smoothly. I'm so ready for 4th of July though!" Maya told the other adults in the cabin.

"Yeah! Me too! Tami are you going to come?" Riley asked.

"It's at Farkles isn't it? I'll come to that! I don't have to share a room with anyone!"

"You're right! That house is so big! I love it!"

"You guys have all been there?" Smackle asked them.

"Yeah have you?"

"No. I've barely even met his dad."

"It's not his dad's main house but yeah his dad's not around much."

"Yeah he told me he was jealous of your and Josh's parents."

"Isn't everyone? They're basically the best people ever." Maya answered, she truly believed that Cory and Topanga Matthews were angels.

"Aww Peaches, your mom and Uncle Shawn are amazing too!"

"I have a question." Smackle interrupted

"Yes?" Maya asked

"Riley and Josh's uncle is your dad? Doesn't that mean you and Josh are related?" Riley and Maya started laughing.

"Him and my dad were like me and Maya growing up. When Uncle Shawn came to visit us he met Maya's mom and they got married so he was my "uncle" before he was Maya's 'dad' but they're both pretty amazing people."

"Oh that makes way more sense than what I was thinking."

"Nah, me and Joshie aren't that weird!"

"Girl when y'all getting married? Everyone knows it's coming soon!" Tami has been wondering about this for awhile.

"I have no clue! I mean if he asked I would definitely say yes but I'm not rushing it. We're both still young."

"I can't wait until we're actually sisters though!" Riley said as she put her arm around Maya.

"Me either honey me either!"

They talked the whole night having much more energy than the week before.

 **Monday right before electives**

"Miss Riley! I want to be in your elective!"

"Sorry Haley you didn't sign up for it. But it'll do you good to meet another awesome counselor!"

"Miss Riley wants to be alone with her boyfriennndddd." Another camper, Alexa, shouted out.

"Oh my lord guys." With that they all went to meet with their electives.

"What games do you guys want to play today?"

"Something I can beat you in!" Lucas told her.

"Whatever! You're going down Friar!" They took out a board game that the kids picked and started playing. Everyone seemed to have one person they just really wanted to beat. Riley and Lucas were having so much being competitive. They were neck and neck.

"If you roll a 4 you beat Mr. Lucas!" One of the campers told Riley.

"Nobody can get a 4 when they need it!" Lucas told her, completely confident that he had this in the bag when Riley rolled a 4 and stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your face Friar!"

"You're going down tomorrow Matthews!" With this they for up and watched the kids play as they went to talk to some of the staff members and got some sweet tea.

"As much as I love Texas, sweet tea is so much better here."

"Would you ever go back to Texas?"

"I don't know. I love it, but North Carolina is important to me. So I don't know, we'll see I guess!"

"Oh okay. That's understandable."

"What are we doing at Farkles beach house?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a bonfire and just hanging out. Oh and laundry lots of laundry."

"Josh said the house is really nice."

"Oh you have no idea. It's huge. There's even multiple laundry rooms."

"That's nice! I can't wait to see it!" They lost track of time when one of the campers came up to them and asked if they could go find their cabin.

"Oh crap! Sorry guys go ahead and go." Lucas carried all of the stuff back as him and Riley continued to talk.

"Riles! I haven't seen you yet!" Clint said as he ran to hug his friend and picked her up. Maya was behind them and noticed Lucas rolling his eyes and mumbling "you saw her 3 days ago."

"Hi Clint! Where were you during the meeting yesterday?"

"My niece made me take her to the park and wouldn't let me leave and I haven't seen her much lately so I felt bad."

"Aww well I'm glad she didn't take you hostage!"

"Me too! I wouldn't have been able to see you!" Lucas and Maya looked at each other pretending to gag.

The rest of the day went by quickly and easily. The group of friends seemed to have an easy group of campers this week.

 **Monday Night**

"Girl! Clint is obsessed with you! I've never seen him all over you like he has been!"

"It's not that. He just kind of feels like everyone he used to be close to doesn't care about him like they used to so now he feels like I'm the only one who cares."

"Mhhm that's what they all say."

"That's what they all say? Okay Tami. It's true though. He's a good guy though."

 **Tuesday**

"Hi guys! Who had a fantastic Monday?" Josh said as he stood on the stage to hype up the kids. All of the kids were so excited they jumped up and were yelling.

"Lets play a game! Riles you pick 2 campers from your cabin and Luke, you pick 2 from yours!" They picked their campers and sent them to Josh. They both went up to the front to cheer on their campers.

"Josh, you're so good at this stuff!"

"Eh, I guess I'm okay at it."

"Okay? Josh you're amazing! You and Maya are like the unstoppable duo, she's got an amazing voice and you have amazing charisma." Riley told her brother honestly.

"Thanks Riles, a lot of people have told me that but for some reason hearing it from my baby sister makes me truly believe it. Thank you for that." The siblings hugged and Lucas couldn't help but to smile, these two were really important to him.

The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly, electives were fun for everyone involved and the kids loved the night games. This week was just uneventful so far. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

 **Wednesday**

Josh and Riley were standing together at the pool during freetime.

"Riles is everything okay? Maya said you've been acting weird ever since the other night."

"What? I'm fine Josh."

"Tell me the truth Riley, you know I'm always here for you no matter what! You're my baby sister."

"Yeah I know, that's why I would tell you if anything was going on but it's not." Riley put her hand on Josh's shoulder. "I love you big brother, stop worrying."

"Fine. But you would tell me right?"

"Of course. I learned my lesson from not telling you before."

"Okay. Waterslide time?" Riley laughed and nodded.

"Waterslide time!" They ran up to go on the waterslide. A few of their campers followed.

The rest of the day was again, uneventful, Riley and Josh spent the rest of free time talking and acting like children again.

 **Thursday**

"Last day of board games guys! Who else is sad?" Lucas asked their small group of campers and they all raised their hands.

"I want to play this game! We haven't played it yet!" One of their campers picked up Life and so Riley started to set it up.

"Does everyone want to play this? Or do some of you want to play another game?"

"Lets all play this!"

"Okay lets split into teams then." Lucas picked teams for all of them.

"You're going down Mr. Lucas!" The camper who was paired with Riley started taunting Lucas. Lucas responded with a facial expression saying that he was confident.

"You guys will see who the real champion of life is!"

They all laughed and continued the game.

"We got married first!" The camper stuck her tongue out at Lucas.

"That means nothing!"

The game continued until it was the end of the game and it all came down to how much money they all had.

"4,553,000!" Riley announced.

"$4,554,000! In your face Riley!" Lucas and his partner jumped up and acted like they won a gold medal or something.

After this Riley and Lucas went to get popsicles that the staff members told them about while they let the kids play a card game until the end of elective time and they went to find their cabins.

Everyone started to head to either lunch or the cabin to change for free time as Riley and Clint helped the staff in the office put up all of the elective supplies.

"So Riles are you and Lucas dating yet?" Alyssa asked.

"We're just friends! How many times do we have to tell everyone?" Clint left the room to help Sarah get some stuff down in her office.

"What about Clint? He's a great guy."

"I don't know. He's one of my best friends I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Come on Riley you can't be scared to get into a relationship, not all guys are like Charlie."

"I know, I know. But camp is for the campers, not for me to find the love of my life."

"But what if the love of your life is right in front of you?"

"If it's Lucas there would be a sign by now." As soon as she finished saying this Lucas came in to check on them. "I love Clint…." Lucas heard that and had to leave, he didn't know what had come over him but he was suddenly angry at Clint and that was no way to be.

"But he's a great friend. It's like Farkle. He's my best friend but I could never go there with him."

"So what you're saying is it's Lucas isn't it?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know if it's anyone. I think right now it would be weird to be with either one of them. I know Lucas doesn't like me like that though, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone though especially Sarah." Riley has always looked up to Alyssa and felt like she had to tell her everything.

"Of course Riles you know I'm here for you!"

"So after dinner Saturday night Maya and I went to a bar and drank for a while until Josh came to pick her up and of course he offered to pick me up as well but I called a cab and got it to Lucas' apartment…" Riley looked down, ashamed of drinking and then going to see Lucas afterwards. She really just wanted to see a friend that wasn't Maya or Josh and Lucas was the first one she thought of.

"What happened when you got there?"

"I saw him and his ex, Missy, kissing. I ended up just telling the taxi to take me back to the apartment and Lucas has no idea I was there or that I saw it."

 **There it is guys! The next one will be the weekend, I'm real excited for this next chapter. Hopefully you guys are too! Why were Lucas and Missy kissing? Is Clint interested in Riley more than just a friend? What do you guys think of Josh and Maya possibly getting engaged? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken so long guys! I've been super busy and I've rewrote parts of this chapter like 3 times trying to make it perfect! Please review this one! I worked really hard on it.**

" _You need to talk to him. It's obviously bothering you Riles._ " These words from Alyssa were running through Riley's head as she and Lucas were on their way to Wilmington. Ever since she saw it she wanted to avoid him but she also didn't want to make things awkward. He had become one of her best friends before she started falling for him.

"Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Thanks for driving so much Lucas. I feel bad do you want some gas money?"

"What? No, I just didn't want to be by myself! I offered for you to ride with me."

"You sure Missy doesn't mind?" Riley thought. She knew she had to talk to him about what she saw the weekend before but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Are you sure everything's okay Riles? Ever since you and Clint went to help Alyssa the other day you just seem like something's bothering you."

"Yeah I'm fine I guess these past 3 weeks have gotten the best of me. I haven't had terrible campers but they've been very dependent and sometimes that's the most tiring." Riley admitted, she figured this was actually what had her bothered the most.

"Oh okay, you know if anything is bothering you, you can tell me right?"

"Of course Luke. You're one of my favorite people to talk to.

Tami and Clint rode together in Clint's car. It may not seem like it but Clint and Tami were very close. She was one of the first people he told anything to and vice Versa. The only other person they both felt comfortable telling everything to was Riley.

"Tami, can I tell you something?"

"Of course sugar what's wrong?"

"You know how I told Lucas that I wasn't after Riley? That she's just a friend."

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know Tami. Like she's literally the best person I've ever met. How could I not like her? But what kind of guy would that make me if I told Lucas that she's all his and I start having feelings for her."

"Clint honey, feelings come when you least expect it to people you least expect it. Me and my fiancé were best friends and he helped me with a bad relationship and I never thought I would fall for him. But here we are, we're getting married soon."

"Am I a terrible person?"

"No hon. Most people wouldn't even think about someone else's feelings."

"Do you think I should talk to her about it?"

"Absolutely. If Lucas is interested in her he's not doing anything to show it. I mean I don't know, I know she thinks a lot of him but neither of them are making moves. I think you'll feel worse if you know you never made a move, you know?" Clint nodded in agreement. As scared as he was to admit his feelings for Riley he knew his friend was right.

"Thanks Tami!" They all pulled in.

"Woah! You guys weren't lying this place is humongous!" Lucas said as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, Farkle wouldn't let us see any of his family houses for a long time!" Riley told him.

"When is Farkle coming?"

"He and Isadore stopped at the store so God knows how long they'll be."

"Hey Riley, do you want to come check out the beach with me?" Clint asked as he came up to her.

"Sure!" They ran to the beach excitedly which was right in front of the house.

"It looks so pretty out right now!"

"You're so pretty out right now!" Riley turned and looked at Clint.

"What?" She was confused, he had never said anything like that.

"Can we talk?"

"Uhh… Sure…" Clint stood in front of Riley.

"I just need to get this off of my chest. If you don't feel the same way that's completely fine I still want us to be friends no matter what."

"What is it Clint?"

"I like you Riley. I've liked you for a long time but I told myself I didn't." Riley looked down, not wanting to hurt Clint's feelings.

"I'm sorry Clint…"

"But you like Lucas don't you?" Riley looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I've been trying so hard to deny it and then the other night I saw him and Missy kissing and I just knew I liked him. I'm really sorry Clint. You're a great guy but I can't stop how I feel."

"I completely understand, I expected this would happen but I knew if I never told you I would always live with this whole 'what if' conflict."

"I understand."

"Speaking of that, you should tell Lucas. He's a great guy and I don't care what either of you say, you like each other."

"I've never had someone tell me they like me and then tell me to go after someone else." Riley joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want you happy girl." Riley smiled at him. He really was a great guy and she couldn't wait to see the amazing girl he ended up with. She gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tami just texted me and said that Farkles here if we want to go pick our bed."

"Okay! Where's Josh and Maya?"

"They had to take Auggie halfway back because mom and dad both had to work today."

"Oh okay." They walked back and Riley went to Lucas as Clint went to Tami.

"Everything alright Riles?"

"Yeah of course! Clint just wanted to tell me something."

"Oh okay, it looked like y'all were talking serious."

"Yeah it was something that had been bothering him for awhile. He just needed to talk to me about it." Lucas nodded.

"How did that go Clinty?" Tami asked.

"She's into Lucas. I guess I know now."

"I'm sorry buddy. But if you wouldn't have told her you would've never known."

"Yeah I know, thanks Tami."

They all picked their rooms and Farkle came out with the firework schedule.

"Hey guys! Apparently at Carolina beach the fireworks are tonight but tomorrow there's fireworks at Kure beach tomorrow night too if you guys want to go see them too."

"Yaaaayyyy!" Riley loved fireworks.

"My dad said anything in the fridge/freezer we can use and there's hamburger, steak, shrimp, hotdogs, potatoes. Do you guys want to make any of that?"

"Oh my God did someone say steak?" Maya came running in.

"Okay can anyone cook steak?" Josh and Lucas nodded their heads.

"Ooo can I make potatoes?" Riley asked.

"Yes can she make potatoes?" Josh and Maya asked. They loved Riley's potatoes but this made Farkle laugh.

"Sure guys. I'll make shrimp to put on top of the steak if anyone wants that." The people who weren't cooking went to set up places for everyone to sit and eat.

The rest of the night went well they all sat on the balcony and ate and watched the

fireworks.

"Can we play basketball?" Lucas asked looking at Riley.

"You and me?" He nodded.

"Sure, I'm not very good though just so you know."

"I'm sure that's not true Riles." They went to Farkles basketball court. Riley got a ball from the storage closet and gave it to Lucas.

"One on one?" Riley just nodded.

Lucas started to play games with Riley, dribbling the ball between his legs and showing her how athletic he is when all of a sudden Riley stole the ball from him and made a 3-pointer.

"TAKE THAT FRIAR!" She yelled, laughing. She grew up playing basketball with Josh and even played in high school a couple years and cheering during the boys games.

"I thought you said you weren't good?" Lucas just stood there in shock. She had played him. Riley just shrugged in response.

"Alright Matthews. You got it coming!" They played for another hour just joking around and trying to get one over on one another. After awhile they stopped keeping score and when they stopped they sat down on the bleachers.

"Gotta say Matthews you play a hell of a game." Riley smiled.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to mention that I played a lot growing up."

"Yeah I think you forgot to mention that tiny detail." They both laughed.

"Lucas I have something I need to tell you."

"Anything Riles."

"I saw you kissing Missy the other night." Lucas put his head down. He knew he messed up his chances with the girl sitting in front of him.

"How'd you see that?"

"I went to a bar with Maya and I took a taxi to your apartment instead of going home with her and Josh. I just wanted to see you in my drunken state. I got there and you two were kissing so I told him to take me home." Lucas looked at her.

"What you saw wasn't anything." He sighed.

"I was also a little drunk and she came and knocked on my door. I told her to leave that I was over her but like I said I was drunk. She kissed me and I pushed her away but next thing I know she kissed me again, more forcefully and in my drunken state I really just wanted to kiss someone and she was just there. It didn't mean anything. She's my ex for a reason. I hated who I was with her." Riley looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Gosh why are relationships so complicated?" She said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think they have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a believer that once you find the person you're meant to be with it'll all make sense. It might not be easy, you'll still fight but it'll make sense." Riley nodded her head and yawned.

"How's your knee?"

"It's kind of hurting, you sure know how to give me a workout!" Riley laughed.

"Ready for bed?" He nodded in response and let her go ahead of him. They saw Maya, Josh, Farkle and Smackle all talking and looking like they were going to bed as well. Maya followed her best friend as they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk much. Josh was going to play video games while he let the girls talk so Lucas stayed in the living room with him.

"Did Riley kick your butt?" Josh said as he handed Lucas a controller.

"Pretty much, how come no one warned me she was so good?" They both laughed and Josh just shrugged.

"Word is Clint told her how he felt tonight." Lucas' eyes got big in response.

"I thought they were just friends?"

"She thinks they are. But I could see from a mile away he liked her. Just like I can see from 2 miles away that you're crazy about her as well." Lucas blushed, he really didn't want to admit it but he hated to imagine her with anyone else.

"Would you be mad if I was? How did you and Maya start dating? Wasn't it weird for Riley?"

"Bro, I love you and I honestly think you're the best guy possible for my sister. But as for Maya and I are you ready for story time?" Lucas smiled and nodded in response.

"Okay so growing up Riley had this bay window she sat in all the time when she was tired of me, I wasn't even allowed to sit in it until we got older. Well they met because Maya just climbed in there one day and ever since then they were inseparable. They would make fun of me all of the time just like me and my friends made fun of them. Well one day when we got older, to be honest I don't even know how it happened. But Maya started calling me "brother boing" and would tell Riley how much she liked me and how we were going to get married someday and Riley would just roll her eyes. I would also just roll my eyes and then one of my friends asked her to prom with him and another asked Riley and to be honest it drove me insane the entire night until my friends left them and one of our other friends took Riley home but Maya was just really upset and forced herself into this corner and would only talk to me and it was in that moment that I knew she was the one."

"Oh wow so you knew she was the one while she was crying?" Josh nodded

"I don't know it's weird to explain I guess but she just looked so beautiful and she was vulnerable in that moment and so I took her home and we became best friends after that like the three of us were inseparable from that moment on and I never talked to that guy again. On my graduation day Maya showed up with my family because let's face it that girl has been in my family since she was 6. She came up to me and I told her how I felt and that was it. 4 years later and I'm still crazy about that girl. Lucas if you feel the same way that I felt about Maya on Prom Night then I wish you guys the best. Riley's always been pretty receptive of our relationship because she knew we truly cared for one another. I'll do the same for you guys but if you EVER hurt my baby sister I WILL kill you." Lucas nodded.

"I would never dream of it man. Thanks for believing I'm a good enough of a guy to deserve her though."

"Absolutely man. You're not that great at video games but you're a great guy from what I can tell." Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Did you kick Lucas' butt?" Maya asked her best friend as they both got ready for bed.

"You know how I do!"

"Whatever you say honey." They both laughed.

"Did you talk to him about what you saw?"

"Yeah he told me it was nothing just like you said."

"Riley you are so into him! You even told Clint before you told me!" Riley's eyes got big.

"He told you that?" Maya nodded.

"Oh honey he didn't have to tell me. I knew that from a mile away. I've never seen you look at a guy the way you look at Lucas. He looks at you the way Josh looks at me and that's a rarity. Go after him." Riley just shrugged.

"I don't know, Peaches. I do like him but what if it's just a camp fling. He's become one of my best friends I don't think I could lose him after this summer."

"The way that you two look at one another? I doubt that. He's crazy about you."

"I'd also feel bad because Clint told me he liked me. What kind of person would I be if I told him no and went after someone else?"

"Someone who's going after what they want." Riley sighed knowing her best friend was right. They told each other goodnight and went to bed.

 **Saturday**

Josh and Maya slept in the same bed and stayed up talking about the things Lucas and Riley told them. They were going crazy, they wanted them to get together already. They were the last to wake up in result of this and they smelled food cooking so they went downstairs.

"Mmm. Something smells good!" Maya told Lucas and Riley who woke up early and started to cook bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes for everyone.

"Morning guys!" Riley smiled at her best friend and her brother. Josh came over to help them as Maya got plates for the people who hadn't already eaten before they woke up.

"Where'd you learn to cook Lucas?" He shrugged.

"I don't really know. My mama told me and my sister that we better learn so she got us cooking with her at a early age so I guess everything just stuck with me. I love doing it."

"The woman who ends up with you will be one lucky woman!" Maya told him half joking because she had a feeling it was going to be Riley.

"Eh, I don't know about all that. But I have my mama to thank for my cooking skills." He stated as him and Riley finished up and put food on plates for everyone.

"What's everyone else doing for dinner?" Maya asked.

"Everyone else already ate. We cooked for them earlier but then we decided we'd wait to eat with you guys and we figured if you weren't up by the time we finished I was just going to jump on you and hope I didn't see anything I didn't wanna see!" Riley told them jokingly as Maya threw a piece of sausage at her best friend and Lucas caught it. Everyone started laughing.

"I can't let my hard work fall to the ground!" Lucas joked as he shoved the sausage in his mouth.

Farkle and Smackle came in as they went to explore the rest of the beach house.

"Did you guys have fun exploring?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah we went bowling!"

"Woah you have a basketball court and a bowling alley?" Farkle turned red, he really hated that his houses were so big he felt like he was bragging just showing them to people.

"Yeah… Dad thought it would be a nice touch…"

"Well it's pretty awesome!" Farkle and Smackle sat down and watched their friends eat.

"Where's Clint and Tami?" Josh asked.

"They went to the beach with everyone else. But I think Lucas and I just might wait to go to the other beach tonight for the fireworks." Everyone nodded.

"I don't know if we'll go." Farkle told them.

"Why not? It's more fireworks!" Riley told them excitedly.

"I don't really like fireworks. Too loud." Smackle told them truthfully.

"That's understandable Smackle but if you change your mind you're more than welcome to come with us!" Lucas responded.

"Lucas! Get the hint!" Smackle told him while she held Farkles hand up in the air. Lucas just shrugged and laughed.

"Yeah… Okay.." Riley just looked at the two of them and laughed.

"Are you guys gonna come?" Riles looked at her best friends.

"Ehh I don't know. We'll see!" Josh told her. Him and Maya thought about going to a romantic dinner instead of fireworks.

"Okay." Riley responded sadly, she was so excited to have two days of fireworks with her best friends but it seemed like it was just going to be her and Lucas.

They all finished eating and Riley, Lucas, Josh and Maya all decided to go walk around the street and go to different shops.

"How much of a fit do you think your dad would have if Riley ever came home in this?" Maya joked as she held up a string bikini to the rest of the group. They all laughed and Josh glared at both of them.

"No way! I would have the same reaction as dad! My baby sister does not need to dress in less clothes for anyone! Modest is the hottest!" The gang was laughing at Lucas when all of a sudden they heard someone cat calling.

"Day-umm I would bang you again if you wore that." Charlie said as he walked around the corner getting close to Riley. Josh and Lucas each grabbed one of his arms as Riley visibly flattened.

"If you EVER talk to her like that again I swear I WILL kill you." Josh said as he tightened his grip on Charlie. Lucas also tightened his grip and they drug him outside.

"What are you two gonna do you little Christian boys? You know Sarah will have to fire you and then what?"

"You mean how you got fired?"

"All you have to do is leave her the hell alone Charlie it's really not hard." Lucas told him visibly angry. It was taking all that he had in him not to choke the boy to death.

"You're just mad because I got her before you did Friar!" Charlie said as he spit in Lucas' face causing him to get outraged. Josh backed up as Lucas threw him against a wall putting his hands on his throat.

"You NEVER talk to her again? You got it!" Charlie was obviously scared for his life as he nodded profusely just trying to get out of the hold that Lucas had him in. Lucas let him go and Charlie ran off.

"Woah Lucas I didn't think you had it in you to get that angry."

"No one messes with my friends and then to spit in my face? Oh hell no." Josh nodded understandingly. He could tell his sister would be safe in Lucas' hands.

In the meantime the girls just stood in the store as Riley was crying in Maya's shoulder.

"Peaches why is he telling everyone I had sex with him? I didn't!" Maya rubbed her back.

"I know honey. You're innocent. Don't let him take advantage of you. You're the best person I know." Maya told her honestly. When Maya thought of someone she would like to be like when she got older she automatically thought of her best friend. Riley nodded and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"How is she?" Lucas and Josh came back in.

"She's better now I think. She went to the bathroom to wash up." They both hung their heads, thinking that they failed her.

"Both of you get that stupid look off of your faces. No one knew he would be here. It's noones fault and Riley's not going to be okay knowing that you guys blame yourselves." The boys nodded knowing that she was right. Riley came back out.

"Ready to go to the next store?"

"Sure!" They went to a store that had really nice clothes so the girls went to the womens section as the guys went to the men's section.

"You should get a nice outfit for the fireworks and I'll get one for mine and Josh' date!"

"Okay! I don't really think I need one for the fireworks but yay shopping!" Riley said excitedly and ran to the first pretty dress she saw making Maya laugh.

The boys also started picking out nice clothes.

"I know we talked about it last night but I just want to ask to make sure you're okay with what I'm about to ask."

"What's up man?" Josh asked him curiously.

"Would you be okay if I asked Riley out?"

"Of course Friar! Don't be so nervous! I couldn't imagine my sister with a better guy." Lucas smiled from ear to ear.

They all met up at the end of their shopping adventure not letting the other sex know what they bought.

"How was yalls shopping?" Josh asked.

"It was pretty good!" Maya smiled at her boyfriend taking his hand.

"Do you guys want to get ready?" They all nodded and headed back to the beach house.

A couple hours later everyone was at the beach except Riley, Maya, Josh and Lucas. The boys were watching ESPN when the girls came out. Their jaws dropped. Maya was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that clung to her and Riley wore a beautiful blue dress with sequins that clung to her.

"You look…" Josh started

"...beautiful." Lucas ended. The boys couldn't believe how beautiful the girls looked in that moment.

"You guys don't look too bad either!" Riley and Maya told them as they all got in the respective cars and went their way.

"Maya. I love you so much. I feel like I don't tell you enough." Josh told her honestly.

"I love you too Josh. So much." Maya smiled. She never thought she would be so happy and she never thought she would find her happiness before Riley did.

"Where are we going anyway?" Maya asked she knew by this point Josh would tell her. He always did.

"A restaurant with a live band."

"Yay!" He laughed at his girlfriend but truth be told he was pretty excited too.

"Do you think Riles and Lucas will make it official tonight? Ever since Clint told her he liked her they've been closer than ever."

"Yeah I think they will. Lucas asked me if I would be okay if he asked Riley out." Josh confided in his girlfriend

"What?!" Maya was so excited.

"Yep! I told her that I couldn't think of a better guy for her."

"That's true. Riley deserves the best. I think Lucas and Farkle are next to you in that." Josh smiled and waved it off.

"Nah I'm not that great."

"You're the best Joshie. But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What did you guys do to Charlie?"

"Lucas went off and like almost choked him to death. I was kind of scared."

"Oh wow. Riley told me he told her he used to have pretty bad anger issues but he's been working on it."

"Oh wow I didn't know that but I think he only gets that way when people mess with his friends."

"Or Riley." They both laughed and arrived at the restaurant.

"Riley can I tell you something?" Lucas told her as they were walking around on the beach looking for a restaurant by the beach.

"Sure Lucas, anything you know that!"

"You look beautiful tonight." They both blushed.

"Thanks Lucas. You look really handsome tonight." They both smiled and found a nice restaurant.

"You want an appetizer?" They looked at the menu before picking out calamari.

"Uh oh country boy, you like the fancy food don't you?" Lucas laughed.

"I don't know about that but I do like calamari."

"What is your ideal life in the future?" Lucas asked her.

"Getting deep." They laughed as Riley thought.

"I really want a house with the love of my life and a couple of kids. Maybe 3. Some animals. Maybe do something at camp still as well as working as a teacher. I think I just want to be happy, you know? But what about you?"

"Pretty much the same to be honest. I want to be a vet and I want to have a small family with the love of my life and I want to live on a farm so I can have horses like I grew up with." Riley smiled because she knew how much his horses meant to him.

"I also want my future wife to be happy, you know? And probably a couple cats and dogs. Who knows maybe even some bunnies." Riley squealed.

"I LOVE BUNNIES! And cats and dogs…" Lucas laughed, gosh she was so cute.

"Me too! I just love animals to be honest."

"I guess being a vet suits you then!"

"Yeah I guess so!" At this point they were looking each other in the eyes and put their hands in the middle of the table and Lucas grabbed her hand. They both started to lean into the middle of the table when the waiter came with the calamari and they both blushed and leaned back and ate their appetizer and ordered their main course.

"How'd you meet Farkle?" Riley laughed thinking about the memory.

"You know, Josh and I came to camp any chance possible and turns out Farkles dad grew up coming to camp as well so one time we came for like a weekend with our families and Maya of course came with us because she's always been apart of our family. Well the three of us were in line to get on the blob and Farkle comes up to us and I was terrified to jump off and I wouldn't.

 _"Just jump Riwey!" Maya said clearly annoyed._

 _"Come on Riles! You got this!" Josh, Cory and Topanga cheered for her._

 _All of a sudden a little boy none of us had ever seen before came up and tapped me on the shoulder._

 _"Are you scared to jump?" Riley nodded_

 _"Me too but watch me I did it yesterday and it helped watching someone else do it." Riley nodded and watched him jump off while he was screaming which made all of them laugh._

 _"Riwey! He is as dorky as you!" Maya made fun of them. Riley jumped off and blabbed their new friend. When they got off they all sat on the pier and watched the turtles._

 _"So kid who helped Riwey jump off of the blob, do you have a name?" He walked away and covered his face._

 _"Don't laugh!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Farkle." Maya busted out laughing uncontrollably as Josh and Riley tried their best to not laugh._

 _"Even though you laughed at my name can I make a promise to both of you girls?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"I promise to love you both the same for the rest of my life." They all made a pact then and there to be best friends._

"Aww that's really sweet." Riley smiled remembering this.

"Yeah it was a great day. I met one of my best friends and blabbed for the first time. Maya made me go flying!" Lucas laughed.

"Do you only see him during camp?" Riley shook her head.

"This year pretty much but usually, no. We used to go visit at least once a month or he would come stay with us. Him and Maya were two people my parents didn't even expect us to ask if they could spend the night." Lucas smiled.

"My parents are like that with Zay and his little sister. Their parents aren't always around and so sometimes they'll just come and hang out at my house and after the first couple of times my parents would just make the guest bed up for them."

"Aww. That's why Maya stays with us all of the time too, but her mom and uncle Shawn got married and they're amazing."

"That's awesome." Lucas smiled.

They talked for the rest of dinner until they decided to go for a walk while waiting for the fireworks.

"Oh my God! I love this song! If someone ever told me this I would marry him on the spot!" Riley joked as 'Die a Happy Man' by Thomas Rhett came on. Lucas put his hand out asking her to dance and Riley obliged.

They danced during the song and in the middle of the song the fireworks started. Riley looked up in awe as they decided to keep dancing.

 _If I never get to see the Northern lights_  
 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_  
 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby, I could die a happy man_

Lucas leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss under the fireworks. Once they pulled apart Lucas looked her in the eyes.

"Riley will you be my girlfriend?"

 **Okay guys that's it for 4th of July weekend. Let me know what you thought! I tried to make it a bunch of fluff but you guys let me know if their first kiss was up to your standards! Also if there is any spelling errors or anything I'm sorry. I wrote most of this in a car on the way back from spring break. So anyway just let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been real busy and had massive writers block! Sorry if this one isn't that great. This one is real short but I just wanted to give you guys something!** **I'm going to try to finish up within the next month or two.**

"Lucas… I'd love to but…"

P"But you feel bad for Clint don't you?" Riley simply nodded.

"You're so selfless Riles. I love that about you." Riley blushed.

"I don't know about that. Lucas I really want to be your girlfriend, do you think that could happen without rubbing it in Charlie's face?" Lucas nodded.

"No one has to know. Actually. That can be kind of hot." Lucas wiggled his eyebrows making Riley laugh and smack his chest.

Maya and Josh

"How do you think Riley and Lucas' date is going?" Maya asked her boyfriend.

"Babe. You know Riley is going to tell you. Let our date be our date and their date be their date."

"You always have to ruin my fun!" Maya joked.

"Oh yeah? Is that how you feel? Then I guess I can't give you your 4th of July present!" Maya laughed, Josh was always getting her random presents throughout the year.

"Josh it's 4th of July. No one gets presents on 4th of July."

"You're right and you're definitely not a nobody. Well you weren't a nobody, but now say goodbye to your gift!" Josh joked with her knowing she wanted it.

"No! Give me the dang gift Josh!" They both laughed as he handed her a beautifully wrapped package that Maya knew he must have gotten wrapped at a store. She carefully opened the package.

"Come on Maya take your sweet time!" Josh joked when Maya finally got the wrapping paper off and revealed a beautiful diamond cross necklace with her birthstone in the middle.

"Josh this is beautiful!" Maya teared up a little, she often wondered how did she get lucky with such amazing people in her life. Riley and her brother both were extreme blessings in her life that she thanked God for everyday.

Later that night

Maya went to Riley's room with her so that they could have girl talk.

"So… Are you and Huckleberry together now?" Maya asked excitedly.

"We did kiss and he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"So, you're together?" Maya squealed. Riley put her finger on Maya's lips to quiet her.

"We're keeping it on the down low. We said we weren't telling anyone but you know I had to tell you! Lucas will probably tell Josh too. But Clint is a great guy and I don't want to flaunt Lucas and I's relationship in front of him."

"Girl he knew this was happening. He told you he liked you so that he wouldn't tell you when you and Lucas started dating."

"Yeah, yeah but I don't know. I just feel weird to flaunt our relationship around you know? Plus its during camp we can't go around acting like we're dating anyway."

"Fine that's fine but I'm so excited for you! How was the kiss?"

"Maya!" The two girls laughed and talked for a couple more hours about the boys.

Next Morning

"Guys! Start heading out! We have 2 ½ hours to get there and I have to make sure this place is clean!" Farkle called after his friends after everyone cleaned their rooms.

"Riles, you wanna get breakfast?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure! Maya, Josh you guys wanna join?"

"Sure!" Her best friend and brother said in unison. Truth was, all of them stayed up all night talking about the night before and they were all starving now.

"Farkle and Smackle if you guys wanna meet us after you check the house let us know! You sure there's nothing else we can help you with?"

"We're fine! Thanks guys! If you're still there we might drop by though!"

"I want the All Star breakfast!" Josh announced

"Babe! That's nasty! That's a lot of food!" Maya joked with him. She did think it was nasty but she loved him and knew he was hungry.

"But babe! It looks so good! I'll even give you some of my hash browns!"

"Fiiiine!"

"What are you getting Riles?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Lucas laughed. He just really loved how excited she got over everything.

"I'm kind of thinking the All Star breakfast too Josh!" The two boys high fived and the girls made disgusted faces.

"Ew! You two are gross." The girls told them in unison.

"You're not going to be saying that when my food looks delicious!" Josh told them sticking his tongue out. Just then, the waitress came over laughing and everyone ordered.

"Farkle and Smackle are gonna come by and just get coffee." Riley announced to them.

"Well they're lame!" Lucas told his friends and everyone agreed.

"So before they come I hear I have to congratulate you Riley. I already gave Lucas my blessing and congratulations." Riley blushed.

"Thanks Joshie. Just make sure you don't tell anyone."

"You know I won't sis! I'm just glad to see you happy." They all smiled and Lucas gave Riley a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aww! You two are so cute!"

"I feel bad for not telling Farkle and Smackle, do you think we should when they get here?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Sure!" Just then Farkle and Smackle walked in.

"What are you telling us?"

"RILEY AND LUCAS ARE OFFICIAL NOW!" Maya blurted out and Josh clamped his girlfriends mouth shut and Riley and Lucas just laughed.

"It's fine Josh! We were gonna tell them anyway! Just don't tell anyone guys!"

"Wow congratulations guys! Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"I don't want to hurt Clints feelings. He's a good guy, you know?" Farkle and Smackle nodded and ordered coffee. The 6 friends just spent the rest of breakfast laughing and carrying on before having to drive to camp.

Riley and Lucas on the way to camp.

"Are you excited for teen games? They're the best! You'll love them!"

"Yeah! I heard that next week is the best week though."

"Oh yeah it definitely is. But this weeks fun too. It's just middle schoolers and you know how they can be." Lucas laughed and grabbed Riley's hand. They rode the rest of the way to camp in comfortable silence.

"Maya! We're together!" Riley jumped on her best friend.

"Luke, looks like you and I together again!" Josh and Lucas slapped hands and they all went to their meeting to find out who they were leading their teams with.

"Oh God. I'm with Huckleberry? Shoot me now!" Maya joked and Lucas stuck his tongue out at her.

"Riley! It looks like it's you and me!" Farkle yelled.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Riley jumped on Farkle giving him a hug. She felt like the two of them weren't as close this summer and it made her sad. Hopefully this week together will make them as close as ever.

 **Next Chapter will be the second to last week of camp! After that one I probably won't do a weekend chapter. So it'll be probably 3-4 more chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Hopefully I'll be faster with updates than I was with this chapter. I've just been really busy but classes end soon so I'll have time!**

 **As always continue with the reviews and let me know what you'd like to see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I decided to split this week into two because I already wrote A LOT for Monday so it'll end in the morning on Tuesday. Also, this one has a lot of religious stuff at the end. So if you're reading this and aren't really religious I just wanted to warn you! I'm done with school after tomorrow so maybe I'll be able to get the rest of this week up by the end of the week but I'm not making any promises!**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews guys! I was asked if I was planning a sequel and I'm not sure yet but I will probably atleast do an epilogue!**

Sunday went by relatively smooth. Maya and Lucas had come up with nicknames for all of their campers as well as making them call Lucas Maddog. Farkle and Riley had a nice team but they did not seem competitive at all.

The teams were split into two sides. One side being the "villains" while the others were "heroes." Maya and Lucas' team were on the villain side. Josh and Tami's team joined Riley and Farkles team on the "hero" side. There were six teams on each side. The way that it worked was each team wanted to be the best on their side but they also wanted their side to be better than the other side.

Maya and Riley's cabin consisted of mainly girls that Riley had before. Josh and Lucas' were mostly new campers but Josh had a couple of them the year before.

 **Monday**

"Girls! Hurry up! We have to be at devotion in less than 10 minutes!" Maya yelled at their campers, she was obviously frustrated that the girls were so obsessed with their makeup.

"Maya go ahead with the campers that are ready, I'll take the SLOW ones." Riley said as she was also putting the finishing touches on her own makeup.

"You sure, Riles?" Riley nodded and went to the lobby to wait for the rest of the girls.

"GIRLS! JUST BECAUSE I'M WAITING ON YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURRY." With that the girls ran out some still putting on their lipstick.

"Sorry! Riley! We gotta look good though!" Riley just laughed.

"Look good for who? These crazy camp boys?"

"YES GIRL! SOME OF THEM ARE SO ATTRACTIVE!" One of the more outspoken campers yelled out causing all of the others including Riley to laugh. All of a sudden Riley ran into a firm figure and fell down.

"Sorry! Campers made me laugh so I wasn't looking where I was going." Riley admitted sheepishly, still not looking at who she ran into.

"Riley, relax, its fine!" Lucas laughed as he helped his girlfriend up. The campers ran to devotion leaving the two of them alone.

"Want to walk with me to get water for Sarah? Its something to do with devotion this morning."

"Sure!" Riley smiled.

"How's your cabin?"

"They're good. I've had most of them before, they're just total divas, and I don't mean those WWE girls. Although I wouldn't be surprised if some of them wanted to do that." Lucas laughed.

"You watch WWE? I have to admit, I do love Total Divas. I mean I watch it with my sister sometimes." Riley laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Mhm. I'm sure you do like them!"

"I mean, I guess they're kind of attractive. The Bella Twins especially." He wiggled his eyebrows causing both of them to laugh when Lucas leaned in her ear.

"But they have nothing on you." Riley smiled and smacked him again.

"Mhm. Real smooth Friar."

"Hey you two, quit flirting!" Farkle said coming out of nowhere.

"Haha Farkle. You ready to make our team competitive today?"

"You know it, partner!" Farkle said as he linked arms with his best friend. "You and Maya are going down!" Farkle tried to intimidate Lucas causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that, buddy. But anyway, we have to get water for Sarah so we'll see you later!" Lucas went and fetched the water while Riley stayed and talked to Farkle.

"You ready Riles?" Riley hugged Farkle and followed behind Lucas.

"So, what about your cabin?"

"They're alright. Last night they went to bed easily so hopefully that's how its going to continue. Josh and I sat up and talked until like 2am but Farkle and Clint passed out."

"Sounds like them! Josh used to be like that too but I guess lately he's been used to staying up all night. But our whole cabin stayed up late just talking. It was actually pretty fun but I don't think I could do that again!"

"You're not too much of a night owl are ya Riles?" Riley shook her head and laughed as they arrived to the lakeside where devotions were held. Riley and Lucas sat up front since they had to bring Sarah the water anyway. After their cabins had devotions they switched to breakfast and the ones in breakfast came to devotions.

During teen camp they didn't have to sit with their cabins but they had to make sure at least one counselor was at each table. Riley was talking to some of the staff members who worked in the kitchen so she was the last counselor in the dining room and the only table that had a seat was the one Lucas was sitting at.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Well since you were talking so much you don't have anywhere else to sit, sure!" Lucas joked with her causing her to glare at him.

"You've got it coming Friar."

"I think you two are in love."

"Jeff you said the same thing about Farkle and I last year."

"Maybe you're just one of those people that everyone falls in love with!"

"I'm sure that's it!" Riley said with a laugh.

"Anyway, Maddog, are you excited for games today?" One of the campers on Lucas' team asked. Riley looked at him in question.

"Maddog?"

"Yes. My campers call me Maddog." Riley laughed.

"Weirdo."

"Would you call me Maddog Riley?"

"Would you call me Princess Dancing Sunshine?"

"No I would not."

"Well there you go."

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and next they did electives.

"Hey guys! Welcome to board games! I'm Lucas and this is Riley which I'm sure you all already know." The kids nodded in response. Oh boy. They seemed to have quite the quiet crowd this week.

"What games do you guys want to play?" One of the campers who happened to be in Riley's cabin picked up Uno.

"Miss Riley, can we play this game?"

"Sure, does everyone want to play it?" They all nodded their heads.

"Okay, lets do a name game with it. The first round of putting down the cards, just tell your name, then after that let's do a fact. If the person before you lays down a draw card then you have to say that many things that you're excited for. For example if Miss Riley lays down a draw 4, I have to draw 4 and tell four things I'm excited for this week. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

Riley started off the game with a green card. My name is Riley Matthews. Next Lucas put down another regular green card. I'm Lucas Friar. The whole first round went by smoothly and the kids were already opening up a little more.

"My first fact is this is my 16th year of camp." Riley said, some of the campers eyes got humongous.

"Wow! You're old! How old were you when you got here?"

"I was 4 my first weekend here and now I'm 20." Riley smiled remembering her first weekend of camp. "But I've been coming ever since I was born. My parents come here every chance they get."

"Why aren't they here?"

"They left it to my brothers and I now, it's our world now. One day it'll be your guys' if you'll let it." The campers all smiled and nodded their heads.

"MR. LUCAS ITS YOUR TURN!" Lucas put his hands up.

"Sorry!" He put down a card. My fact is I'm from Texas."

"Is this your first year as a counselor?" One of the campers asked.

"Yeah. It's been great!" Lucas smiled at Riley. The kids had no idea how great this experience had been.

The next kid went. "This is my first year!" They all went around telling facts and Lucas called uno so the next round Riley hit him with a +4 card.

"RILES! That's so rude!" All the kids laughed and gave Riley high fives.

"The color is red by the way." Lucas glared at Riley as he picked up his cards.

"The color is red by the way!" He mocked making everyone laugh.

"Mr. Lucas is a sore loser!"

"Mr. Lucas what are you looking forward to?"

"I'm looking forward to beating Miss Riley's team this week in team games for one thing!" Riley laughed.

"Well that's not going to happen. What else are you looking forward to?"

"I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you guys. I'm also looking forward to the big team game this week. Do I have to come up with a 4th one?"

"You made the rules!"

"Hmm. I'm looking forward to working with Maya and getting to know her better."

"I thought you two dated not you and Maya!"

"What? We don't date. But neither do Maya and I." It killed Lucas that he couldn't shout from the top of the world that he was with Riley but he knew she didn't want him to.

"Mhhhmmm."

They played the rest of the game and Riley ended up winning. They also played another game before it was time for them to leave. After they had electives they had lunch and then got ready for the team game for the afternoon. This afternoon it was messy games.

"Uh. What if I don't want to get messy?" Someone asked Maya and Lucas.

"Sorry! You have to! It'll be fun though! One year I got to dump a big thing of mustard on Miss Riley!" Maya smiled at the memory. She also had to help Riley wash it out of her hair.

"Oh yeah, Riley told me about that! She said you tricked her!" Lucas laughed.

"All I said was hey Riley stand there so we can finish this game and she stood there so I dumped it on her so we could get out of the heat." Lucas laughed and their camper looked more scared than before.

"I'm not going near mustard!"

"Okay but you have to do other stuff."

"Ugh. Fine."

"HE-HE-HEROES!" Farkle and Riley chanted as they went to lunch with their team.

"Why do you guys want to win so bad?" One of their campers asked.

"We just want to beat Lucas and Maya's team." Farkle said as he put his arm on Riley's shoulder.

"Are you guys going to do your best?" Riley asked, knowing it was going to be hard to motivate them to beat Maya and Lucas' team.

"Eh. I guess." They sighed.

"Ew. Look at that loser." Josh joked as he gave his sister a wet willie.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS!" Riley jumped up and chased him.

"CAMP IS FOR THE CAMPERS!" Sarah yelled as she stopped Josh.

"He gave me a wet Willie Sarah!" Sarah looked at some of the other older people.

"These two have been like this since they were 4 and 6!" They all just nodded in agreeance.

"Sorry, Sarah! My sister is just so immature!" Josh joked as he ran to his seat.

"You just wait Joshua!"

"Okay little sis, okay."

"You just remember, your girlfriend loves me more!"

"She's got a point man you better watch out!" Farkle told him. Josh just stuck his tongue out at her.

"For the team game I think you guys' teams are going to join up!"Jack, the head of games told them.

"Jack! Do you hate me?" Riley dramatically asked.

"Yep pretty much squirt." He said as he tousled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and punched his arm.

"That is no way to treat your boss ma'am!"

"You don't write my checks, sir!" The two had known each other since Riley was a child. Jack was her Uncle Shawn's brother as well as one of her dad's best friends.

"Well I have powers over who your teams paired with and you're paired with your brother. Get over it."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Guys! Who's going to do this challenge?" Riley asked her team as well as Josh'.

"Riley! Why do you keep acting like you're the head of this team?"

"Sorry, Josh. Why don't you do something oh brother dear." Farkle just stood back and laughed. Josh and Riley pretty much always got along but they usually had one fight per summer that only lasted a day and then they were best friends again. It was sort of their tradition since they were kids.

"Oh look leftover ketchup!" Josh said as he squirted some on his sister.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS!" Farkle quickly handed her the bottle of mustard he saw on the other side of the tarp that the ketchup was on so Riley proceeded to squirt him with the mustard.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here?" Maya and Lucas came over to stop it.

"Maya, you know as well as anyone this is their tradition. Just let it happen." Farkle told her.

"What offends me is I'm supposed to be the bad one and Riley and Josh are my good influences and here they are causing trouble!"

"I told you Maya the first time we met that I was going to be the dangerous one!"

"Whatever you say, kid!" Maya and Lucas laughed and walked away after they took the ketchup and mustard from their respective significant others.

"Are they always like this? I couldn't imagine Riley ever losing her cool before that."

"Nah it's literally usually just one day during camp where they lose their cool and even then it's usually not even spiteful, they love each other so much. I imagine if they're still counsellors when Auggie is then it'll be like that for all three of them."

"I think that's great. You know, being that close to your family."

"Oh yeah, the Matthews' are what make me want to be a better person. They're great people who love one another and every single person they see. I mean look at how much they truly care about their campers. Even though they're fighting today and being crazy they still make sure their campers are having fun and are being safe."

"Are you sure you're not in love with both of them?" Lucas joked.

"Riley and I joke with Josh all the time that we're each other's first loves and so Josh can't get between us." Lucas laughed, he loved how close they were.

"Huckleberry, can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing ma'am."

"I'm glad you're the one."

"The one?"

"The one Riley thought was good enough for her. That's a big thing to her, she doesn't fall for people easily so when I saw you two getting close, even though you both denied it I knew you were going to be a big part of all of our lives."

"Wow Maya, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. That really means a lot to me."

"Don't let it get to your head too much but I just figured since Josh and Riley are acting crazy then it would only make sense that I would be nice to you." Lucas smiled, this summer has truly been the best summer that he could've ever imagined. The only thing that could've made it better would be if Zay would have been here with him.

Josh, Bethany (his co counselor), Riley, and Farkles team finished first to everyone's surprise despite Riley and Josh' argument and Riley and Farkles team's lack of motivation. Josh' team was very competitive so it worked out. Lucas and Maya's team was paired with another team as well and they came in second.

"Maddog what happened to us going down?" Farkle asked jokingly.

"You got it comin Farkle! You just wait until Thursday!"

"Alright, let's see about that!"

 **Free Time**

Riley, Lucas, and Farkle all had pool duty first shift and then they had free time to do whatever they pleased. Maya and Josh had dock duty.

"Man, teens must not like the pool much." Lucas noted.

"Wait until next week. This is a lot compared to how many get in here that are in high school."

"Why don't they get in here?"

"They don't want to mess up their hair!" Farkle chimed in.

"That and next week most of them are CIT's so they're as sick of the pool as we are."

"That makes sense, where's Auggie and Ava?"

"They didn't get hired this week but they'll definitely be here next week."

"Guys! Make sure you're watching the kids!" The lifeguard called out to the counsellors.

"That means I'll see you guys in a few minutes!" Riley said as she swam to the deep end to talk to some of her campers.

"Ugh Joshie, why do we have to do the docks? It's so hot! Why can't we have main building?"

"Oh stop complaining babe. You'll be fine! Just lay on your towel and I'll only call on you if I need you!" Josh said as he got up to help a camper get in a canoe.

"Okay! Don't have to tell me twice!" Maya said as she fell asleep on her towel.

"How does she sleep that fast?" The lifeguard asked Josh.

"That's just how she is! I don't get it either man. My dad always used to talk about it when they were in his class." The lifeguard just laughed.

"Do you guys try to hide that you're dating?"

"Nah not really, maybe if she would've been a counselor when we first started dating but at this point I think most people just know."

"I guess that's true!" Josh looked inside and saw the nurse spraying kids with water and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey bud can you watch them for a minute?" The lifeguard nodded as he watched Josh walk inside with his water bottle. Josh filled it up with ice cold water and came back outside.

"MAYA!" He yelled as he poured his water bottle on his girlfriend. He started to sprint as soon as he saw Maya open her eyes.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS!" She said as she chased him. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Jeez, Josh you're just making all the pretty ladies mad today!" Clint commented as Josh ran past him.

"CLINT GET HIM!" With this Clint grabbed Josh and held him for Maya. Maya then grabbed her own water bottle as Josh struggled to get away.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS YOU ARE GOING IN THIS LAKE!" She said as Clint helped her push him in.

"MAYA!" Maya walked away, very satisfied with herself and went to help kids get into the canoes. Noone could stop laughing who was near them.

"What is going on here?" Sarah came over and saw that Maya and Josh were both soaking wet.

"Oh you know SOME people don't take their jobs seriously and just joke around with their significant others. Christy, another counselor chimed in. She used to be in love with Josh but when he and Maya started dating he had a vengence out for both of them.

"Oh hush Christy. We were just joking around."

"Maya, Josh, you guys know you have to be responsible because the campers will follow suit. However, nice job at pushing this knucklehead in the lake. I'm sure that's something Riley has wanted to do for years!"

"Why is everyone always so mean to me?" Josh joked.

"It's because we love you. But for real guys don't let this happen again or you will be in trouble. But your shift is over now."

"Sorry Sarah, you know we love you!" Josh told her.

"I know, I know. I love you guys too. Thanks for being awesome! Now go do whatever you want." They both nodded as Christy rolled her eyes and took over the dock position.

"Wanna go to the pool? Since we're already wet?"

"Sure!"

"I'm glad Sarah loves you so much."

"She loves you too Maya."

"She doesn't know me that well. She loves me because you and Riley love me. I really do think if it would have been anyone else they would've gotten in trouble."

"That's probably why Christy was so upset."

"Probably, on top of the fact she's in love with you and hates me."

"Oh come on babe, she is so not in love with me!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" They arrived at the pool and Josh jumped in beside Riley, making sure to splash her as much as possible.

"Josh! Why are you so annoying today?"

"You love me baby sis!"

"Somedays I have to remind myself why."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Are you guys here now?"

"Nah, you guys missed our fight so since we're already wet we figured we'd come to the pool."

"Fight? What happened?"

"Well your lovely brother decided to pour COLD water on me while I was SLEEPING. So with the help of Clint we threw him in the lake." The group started laughing.

"I bet Sarah is going to have a field day with that one."

"She wasn't too mad but Christy ratted us out and said we should get in trouble. So who knows there will probably be some sort of meeting because of it." Josh rolled his eyes.

"She's always had it out for Maya, I saw her before camp and she asked if Maya was going to be a counselor this year and rolled her eyes when I told her yes." Farkle chimed in.

"Ugh. Oh well sucks for her. I'm not giving this pain in the butt away anytime soon!" Maya said as she tousled Josh' hair and Josh stuck his tongue out at her.

"AWW YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" One of Maya's campers came up to them to say.

"Thanks Kaylee!"

"No problem!"

They spent the rest of free time just hanging out and talking to the campers who were in the pool.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for everyone. Chapel was the first time Maya sang in front of everyone and she was terrified. Josh and Lucas helped act as some of the Bible characters.

"Babe! You did so good!"

"Aww Josh I could go up there and just moo like a cow and you would tell me I did good."

"Darn right I would! You'd be the best cow mooer on the East Coast!"

"You two are disgustingly cute. I love it." Riley said as she ran up to hug Maya.

"Thanks Honey."

"Peaches you did so good! It was like you were in your element!"

"I have to say, it was pretty awesome to be able to worship God on stage."

"What do you guys do tonight?" Maya asked Riley and Josh. Lucas and Farkle were off helping Jack set up some of the games for the night.

"We go to the main building for those games. I don't really know what the games are though."

"We go there too! I wonder if our teams are going to face each other!" Maya told her best friend.

"Maybe! Where do you go Josh?"

"We go to the pool and go karts."

"Lame!"

"I know but I'll see you guys later I need to go straighten out some campers! I love you babe! I guess you're okay sister!"

"Eh you're okay yourself Brother!"

"I love you Joshie!" With that Riley and Maya went and found some campers to talk to.

"You and lover boy haven't talked too much today have you?"

"Maya!"

"Well, have you?"

"Yeah we've talked a lot!"

"Speaking of Ranger Rick here he comes."

"Maya I do not talk like a ranger Rick!"

"You definitely do. Jeez Lucas you hungry? Two Popsicles?"

"This one's for Riley!" Lucas says as he handed his girlfriend a red Popsicle.

"Aww thanks Lucas! How'd you know that was my favorite?"

"Well I know red gummy bears are you favorite so I just assumed. That's okay right?"

"Of course!" Riley was grinning ear to ear.

"Alright Huckleberry you get points for knowing her favorite flavor but I still got my eyes on you!" Lucas put his hands up.

"Alright Maya I understand!"

"TAMI!" Riley yelled as she saw her good friend.

"Hey guys!"

"Tami! I haven't seen you since Farkles beach house." Lucas chimed in.

"Lord, honey, they got me working the games and stuff instead of leading a team so I haven't gotten too much time to do anything!"

"Aw we miss you Tami!" Riley told her.

"I miss you guys too! Where are y'all going tonight?"

"Main building."

"Aw dang I'm at the other one! I know that's where Josh is too though!"

"Good luck he's been a heathen today!" Maya informed her.

"Oh heck nah if he tried to be a heathen around me he knows I'll beat him up!"

"Somehow, I don't doubt that!" Lucas chimed in.

"Head to your games guys with your teams!" Jack yelled at them.

"Farkle and Riley you guys are in this room against Maya and Lucas' team."

"Okay! You guys are going down!" Riley and Farkle tried to taunt them.

"Oh Honey you don't even know what going down means."

"Aww Peaches that's not very nice!"

"Sweetie, if I was trying to be nice wouldn't that defeat the purpose of taunting you?"

"But Peaches you should always be nice to me!"

"Whatever you say."

They took their kids in the room they had to go in.

"Hi guys! So for this game it's pretty simple, the campers have to make the CIT and counsellors laugh! The counselors can help the campers come up with the jokes or whatever it is that they want to do but they cannot participate in the actual game!" Joe, the person in charge of the game announced.

"Yes!" Maya shouted. She knew they had this one in the bag.

"Oh God! Riley! You can't laugh!"

"But Farkle! You know I laugh at everything. I don't want them to feel bad!"

"Think about dead puppies and kittens!" With this Riley got really sad.

"Okay. That might work!"

It was Farkle, Riley and their CIT, Travis', turn first. Riley was terrified that she was going to lose for her team.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies." Riley whispered over and over again.

"One day, there was a princess who bought a tiny kitty named Riley!"

"Aww I'm a kitty Farkle!"

"No Riley do not give in!" Farkle pleaded. He did not want their team to lose he was surprised at how good they were doing.

"The kitty found a puppy and jumped on his back!"

"OH MY GOD FARKLE IM DYING OF CUTENESS."

"Just don't laugh Riley!"

Another kid walked up.

"The kitty then fell off of the puppies back and landed on its back and then rolled on its feet!"

"Oh my God! cats are so cute and so clumsy!" Riley said as her smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"No Riley you got this!" Farkle said as he squeezed her arm.

"The dog then ran into the door trying to chase the cat." Riley then lost it.

"I'm so sorry Farkle!" She yelled. She felt so bad but their story was very funny.

"It's okay Riley!"

"I know you really wanted to win."

"It's fine Riles, we're always on the same team no matter what!"

"Aww!" Lucas yelled out and Maya punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? They're cute!"

"Are you always such a huckleberry?"

"That's what you tell me!"

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Maya and Lucas' team did better than Riley and Farkles in ⅔ of the games they played.

 **In the cabin that night.**

"How's working with Lucas?"

"He's a really good guy Riles. You found a good one."

"Are you two dating?" The counselors and CIT's from the other side of the cabin asked.

"No!" Riley said, obviously lying.

"Come on now Riley!"

"Okay fine, yes. But don't tell anyone. I think it'll hurt Clint and he's a good guy, you know?" They all nodded. Maya could tell this was not going to end in a secret. She felt as though it was all her fault. But Riley and Ranger Rick did make a good couple.

 **Tuesday**

"Good morning, beautiful." Lucas greeted his girlfriend in secret as he saw her scurry out of her cabin as the last of her campers ran to chapel.

"Aww Lucas! You're too sweet!"

"Nah. I just saw you looked a little stressed out, everything okay?"

"Yeah. The campers in my room wouldn't get up and so I was just stressed."

"Aww I'm sorry. Boys aren't bad in the mornings. But Maya said yalls campers are obsessed with makeup and all of that other girly stuff."

"Yeah it's ridiculous. You guys did so good last night! I told you you would be a great counselor!" Lucas smiled.

"Mind if I sit with you during morning devotion again?"

"Of course not, Lucas." Riley smiled at him.

"How was your cabin last night?"

"They were good, they listen to us real good."

"Well that's good!"

The leader of morning devotion this morning was a lady by the name of Lauren. It had been a long time since Riley had seen her, she knew Lauren and her father had a little bit of history so she tried to steer away from her.

"Good morning everyone!" She taught her lesson and at the end she said.

"Good morning!" The morning people yelled back.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Lauren! I grew up here just like some of you guys! I may know some of your parents!"

"She and my dad sort of had a fling while my mom and dad were together when they were teenagers." Riley whispered to Lucas.

"Really? Weren't your parents together forever?" He whispered back.

"Yeah. But I guess stuff happens. My dad realized that it was my mom that he wanted but that's a big reason why a lot of people don't know her."

"Your mom scared her off?" Riley chuckled and nodded. Topanga was quite the fierce Amazon warrior.

 **Electives**

"Miss Riley! Maddog! Can we play life?"

"Sure thing kid. Anyone else have games they want to play? Since only 4 can play life."

"Can we play madgab?" Another camper asked and Riley nodded."

"I love that game!"

Three kids played life and the rest played madgab with Riley and Lucas.

"Fork If Fuss Czar Since" the card said for Riley's team.

"PORCUPINE CAR FUZZ!" Riley yelled out confidently, making Lucas and everyone else laugh.

"What does that even mean?"

"Fork if fuss czar since!" One of the campers kept saying over and over again.

"FORGIVE US FOR OUR SINS!" Another yelled out.

"CORRECT!" Lucas answered them.

"Butcher Hoe Pink Odd" the next card read, causing one of the campers to cover their mouth in shock and they could not stop laughing.

"The butcher made pink an odd color?" Someone else said. They kept saying the card again and again.

"Butcher hope in God." Riley said.

"You're close Riles!"

"PUT YOUR FAITH IN GOD!" She yelled out as their time ran out.

It was now Lucas' teams turn.

"Dell Hoards Some Eye Ship Heard"

"The last words shepherd for sure!" Lucas called out.

"Wow Lucas you're good at this!" Riley complimented him.

"Thanks." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"The lord is my Shepherd?" One of the kids said.

"Correct!" Lucas' team got all three of their cards and then Riley and Lucas went to play Life with the other kids since there were only two kids playing now.

The afternoon team game was a run between all of the teams. Each team had to pick two runners for each section. Riley and Farkles team came in 4th and Lucas and Maya's team came in 1st.

 **Evening Chapel**

Chapel was talking about friendships and about how you should pray for each other so at the end of chapel Lauren (who led evening chapel again) had an activity planned.

"Everyone pick a partner, counselors, get in on this too! But I want campers to pick campers and counselors to pick counselors."

Riley and Lucas picked one another and Josh and Maya picked one another.

"Okay I want you to go off somewhere with your partner and pray with them and for them. Talk to them about what's going on with their lives. Get to know your partner as well as you can in a few minutes."

Riley and Lucas sat on a pier to talk.

"So, what should we talk about? Are you hiding anything crazy from me. Oh God don't tell me, you're a stripper and you've been to jail for murder!" Riley busted out laughing and slapped Lucas' toned chest.

"Lucas! This is serious!" Lucas smiled at her.

"Okay, can we do this for one another more than just today?"

"What do you mean Lucas?"

"Like would you find it weird if I prayed for you every night and maybe even with you some nights?"

"Of course not Lucas! I think I've been inadvertently praying for you every night for a long time." Lucas looked at her in awe.

"So we're officially starting it? We pray for each other everyday?"

"Yes!" Riley hugged him. They both bowed their heads.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing me to Camp Hope and thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet this amazing girl who believes in everyone."

"Aww, Lucas!" Riley said before she realized that she needed to be reverent during the prayer.

"Thank you, Father, for helping me find someone who loves you. Who will help me grow in love with you. Please bless our relationship. Amen." Riley had tears in her eyes from Lucas' prayer.

"Aww Lucas! That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me."

"Well you deserve it, Princess."

"You really are my knight in shining armor aren't you?" Lucas laughed.

"I don't know about that. But you, Riley Matthews are definitely a princess."

 **Josh and Maya**

"Josh, I love that you and I pray together."

"Me too, Gorgeous. Do you think that's why we're so happy and good together?"

"What do you mean? Like God watches out for our relationship?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I just know you're the best person for means I know God has something to do with it." Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm really blessed, you know that?"

"We both are, we all are." Josh smiled at her.

 **Here you guys go! Review and favorite! Like I said in the last chapter I'll end this soon but I'm going to TRY my best to be better at updating but in order to do that I might split the next 'week' up too which means shorter chapters. Is that okay with you guys?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here we go guys! Finally, I know! Sorry I suck at updating but hopefully this is good enough for you guys.:) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Also, I was thinking of making their Disney trip a sequel instead of making it the end of this story, I feel like that would make more sense. But with that being said there will be 1-2 more chapters after this one and then the sequel.**

 **Wednesday**

"Wakey wakey beautiful people!" Riley yelled through the cabin.

"No!" Maya yelled back. Riley went to sleep right after chapel the night before but Maya and everyone else stayed up talking.

"Aww, Peaches! Get up!" Riley sat beside her best friend.

"I don't wanna!" Maya cuddled into Riley.

"But you gotta!"

"No we don't! Tell them I died!"

"I think one, Joshua Matthews would be very upset." Maya jolted up at her boyfriend's name.

"Josh? Where is he?"

"Probably getting his campers ready like you should be doing!" Maya laughed and pushed Riley out of her bed.

"You should be too!"

"Hey my room is awake and so is yours thanks to me!" Riley stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever you say, Honey." Riley got up and checked on the girls.

 **Boys Cabin**

"How'd you and my sister like that activity last night?"

"I loved it. I always wanted a girl that I could openly pray with and for."

"Aww, you and that other girl didn't have that?" Lucas laughed.

"Absolutely not, she was more concerned with how she looked than she'd ever be with God."

"Well I really am glad you found my sister. I pray for Maya every night, maybe I grew up praying for her and never knew."

"Did you pray for a girlfriend?" Lucas laughed. He didn't think any guy would ever admit that.

"Not a girlfriend, the girl if that makes sense, my parents have this phenomenal love story and I always wanted to live up to that. Riles and I and I'm sure Auggie too all feel like we need to have that love that we saw with our parents."

"Oh wow man. That makes sense but I never thought of it like that."

"Cory and Topanga, messing with everyone's versions of love since 1993." Lucas laughed.

"That's goals right there man." The guys proceeded to get their campers up and continued to talk until they went to devotion.

 **After devotion**

"Villains be killin!" Maya taunted Riley and Farkle when they got the team scores.

"HE-HE-HEROES!" Riley and Farkle chanted loudly causing everyone else on the hero mside to join in.

"Good job, Partner." Farkle smiled at Riley.

"You know, Riley you may be on his team but I'm his girlfriend!" Smackle said as she came up.

"I know Smackle, no worries, however you do have a great guy!" Farkle smiled.

"I have a great girl as well!" He smiled at Smackle.

"Aww you two stop being cute!" Riley smacked Farkles shoulder.

"Ow Riley what was that for?"

"For being so darn cute!"

"I'm watching you, Matthews." With that Smackle went off with her team.

"You really have turned into a great young man, Farkle."

"You've turned into an amazing young woman, Riley. I always knew you would though."

"Aww thanks Farkle." Riley hugged her best camp friend.

 **Electives**

"Lucas!" Riley yelled when Lucas put down a draw 4 card in uno.

"If you can't take the heat get outta the kitchen Riles! Oh and UNO!" All of their campers were laughing at this point.

"You two are so in love!" One of the campers told them.

"Ew. Boys have cooties!" Riley joked.

"How rude!" Lucas joked back.

"Well just make sure he doesn't win, Harriet!" With this Harriet put down a draw four.

"HA!" Riley got in Lucas' face.

"Riley! You're so mean!"

"I'm sorry, friend." Riley smiled and Lucas smiled back. He couldn't even pretend to be mad at her.

The rest of electives went by smoothly as did the rest of the day.

"Farkle! You guys are going down!" A couple of his campers who were on Maya and Lucas' team taunted.

"Yeah, yeah just wait!"

"What kind of comeback was that Farkle?" Maya responded.

"Farkle and I don't need to trash talk to know we're better, Peaches!" Riley came back at her best friend making Farkle smile.

That night Clint and Farkle were talking alone.

"Riley and Lucas are together aren't they?" Clint asked. Farkle shrugged, not wanting to give up his best friend.

"I don't think so, I mean it's obvious he likes her though."

"Who doesn't? How could anyone not man. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, sees the best in everyone. I'm sure even you liked her at some point. Smackle seems great but Rileys a special kind of girl."

"I'd be lying if I said she's anything less than perfect but we all have someone that God chose for us. For me, it's Smackle, for Josh it's Maya, who knows you or Lucas could be Riley's person, but right now you need to give her a chance to see if it's Lucas."

"But what do I do when it's Lucas?"

"Then you let God control the rest." Clint nodded, he knew Farkle was right but he knew he didn't have a chance with Riley.

"Thanks, Farkle. Do you really love Smackle?"

"Absolutely, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 **Thursday**

"Good morning girls!" Lucas and Josh said as they walked towards their girlfriends' cabin.

"Good morning!" Riley said happily

"Ugh. Morning. Ugh." Maya responded, making Josh laugh. His girlfriend just had such a way with words.

"Someone is in a great mood today."

"A camper jumped on me to wake me up. I'm not in a good mood."

"Aww babe I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Ewwww Maya you and your boyfriend love each other too much." One of their campers yelled.

"Too much? Is that possible?" Josh asked sincerely.

"Yes too much. Way too much."

"I think you're wrong kid! She's pretty amazing."

"I bet you guys are gonna get married soon!" A different one said, causing Josh to turn red.

"Why are you turning red Joshy?" Riley asked

"Uhh. I'm not."

"Mhhhmmm."

 **Electives**

Riley and Lucas let their campers play board games as they sat away from them, talking.

"Is Josh proposing to Maya soon?"

 _Oh, God. What do I do? I've been so good at hiding this secret. Do I tell her? Or do I protect my friends secret?_

"Lucas?"

"Uhh, you'll have to talk to him about that. You're his sister."

"You know something though!" Lucas started to turn red.

"I may or may not. But it's definitely not my place to tell you."

"OH MY GOD HE'S PROPOSING?" Riley screamed.

"Riley! Shhh! Even if he was then you would've just ruined it." Riley put her hand over her mouth.

"Oops! I didn't mean to! But you turned red! He is proposing! Why did he tell you but not me?"

"I guess he knows you can't keep a secret." Lucas joked as he winked at her.

"I can keep a secret! But I am going to have a talk with him later!"

"Riles! No! Also you better not tell Maya! This is a surprise!" Riley put her head down.

"Fine. But it won't stop me from yelling at him but I won't tell Maya." Lucas sighed

"Okay I guess that's good enough."

 **Later That Night**

Riley and Josh's teams were paired up for an activity but two counselors had to stand in the back to assure no one cheated so Riley and Josh volunteered to do that.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews we need to talk!"

"Oh Lord, what did I do?"

"You're proposing to MY BEST FRIEND and you didn't tell me?" Josh sighed.

"Of course I was going to tell you Riles, just when it got closer to the time. I know how hard it is for you to keep things from Maya and I wanted to do this during our trip."

"Have you gotten a ring?"

"Well, I looked at them and I have one in mind but I actually do want you to come with me to look at it before I make the final decision. Shawn and Katy agree on the ring that I picked but I don't know if you will and you do know my girl more than anyone else."

"Don't you forget that she was my girl long before she was yours, Matthews." Josh put his hand up, surrendering.

"I won't argue with you there baby sis."

Then some of their campers came up looking for a clue hoping that the Matthews' siblings would help them.

"Please! Tell me you guys have a clue!"

"Not for you guys, sorry." They had the clues for the villains side so they were hiding in the dugout.

"Ugh. We're still on number five!"

"Keep looking guys! Stay together!" They nodded and ran off looking for another clue as the siblings kept talking and planning this engagement.

 **After the Game**

"We won Riley we won!" the campers ran to tell Riley and Josh.

"Good job guys!" The siblings gave them all high fives.

"We're so proud! Let's head back to the cabins!"

After all of the campers were settled in bed Lucas and Josh started to talk.

"I can't believe you told Riley, man!"

"I didn't tell her! She brought it up and guessed it! I tried to warn you but I didn't see you like all day."

"I guess that's the same way I ended up telling you so I can't be too mad at you. Riley can be pretty convincing."

"Oh yeah she can be, all she has to do is give me those puppy dog eyes and I'm sold."

"Man, you really like my sister, huh?"

Friday

"Happy last day of camp guys!" Josh said as him and Farkle filled in for the morning show.

"No!" Cried all of the campers. This was the day everyone dreaded. The last full day of their week.

"Don't worry! There's always next year."

"Will you be here next year?" One of the girls from Lucas and Maya's team asked Lucas. Lucas looked at Riley.

"Yeah, I don't see me leaving this place anytime soon."

"This place or that girl?" Lucas tried not to smile.

"Both hold big places in my heart right now."

"Aww!" Everyone on their team, including Maya said at once.

Josh and Farkle continued to lead morning discussion and started to show videos from the week. So everyone got quiet and watched them. The friend group yelled every time one of them played on the screen causing everyone to laugh.

After the closing ceremony, everyone said their goodbyes and went to their cabins.

"Hey, Lucas!" Clint called after him before they went to their respective cabins, causing Lucas to spin around on his heels.

"Hey Clint, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know you and Riley are dating and that's okay with me. If you're her person then you're a really lucky guy. Just don't hurt her, okay? She's a fantastic girl and she deserves the best. But you two definitely have my blessing."

"Oh, wow, Clint. Thank you that really means a lot but how did you know?"

"How did I know? Man, it's obvious you two like each other, you're made for one another."

 **There you have it! Remember to Review and Favorite guys! Let me know what you think and what you think should happen during the last week of camp?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm so sorry for how long this has taken me! I was at camp for awhile and so I didn't have time to update this and then after camp I just couldn't think of anything to write. But this is the last chapter! I may do a prologue or a 2nd story about their trip to Disney. Let me know if this is something you guys would like but I can't make any promises for right now.**_

 **Sunday**

Riley and Smackle were co counselors in their cabin with Maya and Tami on the other side.

Rileys co counselor for her team was Lucas and Maya's was Josh. No one knew who made the schedule but this never happened.

Auggie was on Riley and Lucas' team and Ava was on Josh and Maya's team.

"Auggie you're going down!" Josh and Ava both yelled as they made the meanest face they could muster.

"Yeah, yeah just remember Riley's team beat yours last year Josh and look who's team I'm on!"

"Yeah Josh! Look who's team he's on! You're going down Matthews! DOWN!" Riley tried to intimidate the other team, causing both Maya and Josh to laugh.

"Aww Honey you're so cute!" Riley blushed.

"Aww thank you Peaches!"

 **Monday**

"It's LAKE DAAAAY!" Lucas yelled to his team, the forks.

"Lake Day! You're going down Ava Morgenstern! I know how much you hate the lake!" Auggie taunted his girlfriend who had a disgusted look upon her face.

"Do I have to get in that disgusting thing?" Ava asked Josh and Maya.

"If you want to beat my siblings then yes you do!"

"Ugh! I hate the lake!"

"I know, kid but don't you want to beat Auggie?"

"We're not eight playing soccer anymore. This is serious. These luscious locks cannot get lake weed in them! That's gross!"

"Where's the Ava Morgenstern Topanga used to kick out of our house? The one who would in no way shape or form let August Matthews beat her in anything! Where is that girl at?" Josh lit the fire in Ava's eyes.

"You're right Joshy!"

"You're going down Forks!"

"Okay salt shakers you just wait!" Auggie taunted back.

When the lake games began the two teams were paired to face one another for the entirety of the game as they traveled to different points of the lake.

Riley and Lucas' team beat Josh and Mayas team in 4 out of 6 of the games. However it was all based on points overall so even though they beat the salt shakers it didn't mean they beat the other 10 teams.

 **Later That Day**

"Alright guys we go to dinner with our teams. If you're a utensil go to dinner first and if you're a condiment go to the Education building!" Maya told the entire cabin.

Everyone headed to their respective areas.

"Do we have to sit with our teams?" Ava asked.

"No, you don't have to. Unless your counselor wants you to."

At the dining hall

"Riles why don't you sit with us?" Lucas asked, he was sitting with most of their team along with Ava.

"You guys sure you can squeeze me in?"

"Of course purple lady!" Ava replied.

"So how's the first full day?"

"It's great! I missed being a camper!" Ava didn't love being a CIT but she loved being at camp.

"Ah I miss being a camper. Those were the good ole days."

"Do you remember when I came with mom and dad for their meeting and when we got here you and josh were covered in mustard and spaghetti from messy games and just from you two fighting."

"Oh my God. Maya had to help me wash my hair that night. I had food in my hair for the rest of the week. It just wouldn't come out!" Everyone laughed.

"You and Josh really fight, huh?" Lucas asked.

"I love Josh. We don't seriously fight but we do get into some battles. But at the end of the day both of my brothers are the best and I could not ask for anyone else."

"Aww I love you too Riley!" Auggie announced.

"You guys are going to turn into your dad and his siblings!"

"JOSH IS UNCLE ERIC!" Auggie and riley shouted at the same time.

"Why am I Uncle Eric?" Josh asked from across the dining hall.

"What's wrong with Uncle Eric?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, nothing. He's just crazy. He calls Riley his "neiche," I'm his "cousin Auggie" and Josh is something new everyday."

"He's great, he never ceases to make us laugh." Riley chipped in.

"But he's the oldest, so he's Josh."

"Interesting."

"So, how long have you two lovebirds been dating?" Ava asked bluntly.

"Uhh." Lucas looked at Riley.

"Uhh, Ava you know people don't date at camp!"

"Oh cut it sunshine, we all know you two are together."

"Ava! Leave it alone." Auggie cut in, Ava looked at him in shock.

"Auggie Doggie Matthews you can't disagree with me. This relationship will never work!"

"Just let it go woman."

"Ugh, fine."

 **Tuesday**

Messy games day, the day every camper looks forward to while also dreading it to no end.

"Ugh, Maya do I have to get my hair messed up?"

"If that's what the game calls for then yes. But you know as good as anyone that there may be something that doesn't call for that."

"That's true. I just really don't want it to be messed up! You know, I gotta look good for my man!" Ava said as she wiggled her eyebrows causing Maya to laugh.

"Honey, your man has been in love with you since you two were 5, you don't have to look good for him."

"Hey even when you've been married as long as Auggie and I you still have to dress to impress!"

"Yeah, yeah kid."

They all met at the main building to start the messy games. The point of the games were to finish every messy event and make it back to complete a puzzle with the puzzles given to you by the people running the station.

First station Riley and Lucas' team briskly walked towards the station that they got to mess up someone's hair with shaving cream.

"I'll do it!" A girl on the team, Brenda, announced.

"Okay. Guys we have to make it CRAZY. Do we get extra points for how crazy it is?" Auggie asked the man running the station.

"Yeah, and afterwards someone on your team can slap either of you with the shaving cream for extra points as well."

"Okay guys! Let's try to get her hair to stand straight up and then maybe we can get the sides to do something crazy as well." The whole team nodded.

The leader of the station, Brandon, sprayed a bunch of shaving cream in her hair as the campers went to work on Brenda's hair. Once they finished Brandon stated that he wasn't sure who could beat their wacky hair because Brenda's hair stood up in every way possible.

"Alright, now it's someone's turn to smack Riley or Lucas." Lucas looked at Auggie and Auggie stepped up.

"Don't hold anything back Augs." Lucas told him causing Auggie to pull his arm all the way back and slap Lucas as hard as he could. This caused Lucas' face to visibly contort and shaving cream went everywhere.

"Woah Auggie you might've given him a concussion!" Riley exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, thanks guys. Laughing at my pain. I just LOVE you campers!" Lucas joked sarcastically the moment Auggie closed in on him.

"Remember that if you ever hurt my sister!" He whispered, half jokingly. Lucas just looked at him and nodded, he knew how much people cared about Riley, especially her brothers and Maya.

The rest of the game went by smoothly. Everyone on the team was extremely messy except for Riley. Lucas took all of the counselor challenges for extra points. He even ate food off of a campers foot. He knew that Josh always out does everyone for the messy games and so he had to beat him, at least for the extra points.

"Thanks for not making me get dirty Luke!" Riley told him.

"No problem, Riles. I hope what I did was enough to beat your brother!" Riley laughed.

"Oh boys, forever the competitive ones. Are you going to run with them tomorrow? I don't think anyone has to but you can if you want to."

"Hmm, I brought my brace this week so I might, it all just depends on how my knee feels tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't over do it. You know we still have Disney to look forward to!"

"You're right! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! You know how excited I get over everything! Wait until you see me and Mickey!" Lucas laughed.

Wednesday

Today was the day of the relay race.

"Okay guys! Everyone has to do a leg of the race unless there is a good reason for you to not do one. Only two of you need to get wet so make sure those two people have on their bathing suits! Counselors, you can run with your campers if you want but you do not have to!"

"Do you guys want me to run with you?" Lucas asked their team and everyone nodded. They were all nervous about running, they knew they'd need encouragement.

"You sure you're going to be alright, Luke?"

"Yeah I'll grab my brace and I'll be fine!" Riley nodded, she just didn't want him to hurt himself.

"I can do the long distance run if no one else wants to." Auggie offered and no one else objected so Riley wrote her brother down for that. They continued down the list until everything was filled.

During the race Riley and Maya sat together watching every team run.

"Hows your week going with my brother?"

"Great, Ava and I have gotten even closer as a result."

"Yeah, Lucas and Auggie have gotten really close too. I think he might ask him to be his mentor."

"I hope Ava asks me, do you have anyone you want to ask you?"

"A girl in my cabin, Emma, has been talking to me a lot so maybe her." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, I know both you and Josh already have one but a boy on our team has also been all over Josh so I figured he'd ask him too."

"I feel like Lucas may feel awkward with Auggie though because a couple of people have asked him if he'd ask Josh. But Auggie already sees Josh as a mentor, you know, so I wouldn't blame him for asking Lucas, you know?"

"Yeah, Auggie definitely has some good people to look up to, if I do say so myself!" Maya stated causing Riley to laugh.

"I hope he sees it like that."

 **Wednesday Night**

"Hi guys! I just wanted to let you guys know about this mentoring program we have throughout the school year and I know some of you already know about it and are involved but for those of you who aren't I'd like to invite you to ask a counselor to be your mentor. We will meet as a big group 4 times a year but we want you to pick someone who will help you grow in your faith." Sarah explained the program to the kids. After she explained it they had a snack break so Auggie immediately went to talk to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure, Augs, what's up?" Lucas led Auggie outside to talk.

"Well, I know everyone is going to expect me to ask Josh to be my mentor but this week you have just been so great, so I was just wondering if uh, maybe you would be mentor?"

"Oh wow, really Auggie? I'd be honored!" Auggie smiled.

"Thanks, man!" With that they went off and had their snacks.

"So, I guess I'm going to be a mentor!"

"Did my brother ask you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Maya and I were talking today and I said I thought that he would. He looks up to you a lot, Luke."

"He's a great kid."

 **Thursday**

As everyone was walking to their respective destinations they saw a lot of commotion happening by one of the buildings.

"GUYS! COME HERE!" Sarah and some of the other staff yelled as the campers and counselors followed suit.

"We have just received word that there is an infectious disease going around the town! We cannot allow you guys to go back outside until they tell us it's okay!" With this everyone went inside the chapel.

"Counselors, come here and we'll explain what is going on so you can tell your campers." All of the counselors nodded and went to the back of the chapel.

"Okay, guys pick from this bowl and you know what's going on. You'll get a infliction and make sure you follow through with it. If you don't have use of your left arm, make sure you don't use it. If you can't talk make sure you don't talk, let your co counselor explain what is going on. Also let them help one another. If you see a kid is being excluded of course you can help them but try to let the campers help one another." The counselors nodded.

Riley pulled a limp arm which means she was not allowed to use her left arm at all. Lucas pulled a loss of his right eye so he had to wear an eyepatch. Farkle was mute and Maya lost use of her left leg so she had to hop over to her campers with the help of a crutch. Josh was 'unclean' so he and all of the other unclean people were not allowed to go near anyone else. Smackle was extreme fatigue so she had to stop every two steps.

"Maya! Bring me a water!"

"Ew. No way unclean boy!"

"Please!" Maya sent Riley to get his water bottle and Riley gave it to Maya who threw it at Josh.

"Thanks!"

"Haha! Josh is unclean!" Auggie taunted.

"Oh hush Augs. You don't even know what you have yet!" With that Lucas gave him the bowl to pick from.

"Quadriplegic? What's that?"

"Haha you can't move your arms or legs." Josh taunted his brother.

"You should've been mute." Auggie rolled his eyes at Josh, making Josh laugh.

Auggie laid down, putting his head on Lucas' book bag trying to be careful not to move any limbs.

"Auggie let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." Auggie closed his eyes.

"Man my depth perception is way off. I never realized how important it is."

"Yeah I lost use of my non dominant arm and it's still really hard." Riley responded.

Farkle looked like he wanted to respond but he couldn't and was obviously getting frustrated.

"Aww look at Farkle guys he just wants to talk!" Riley said feeling bad for her friend.

"He's a genius he'll be fine without that adorable voice of his!" Smackle chimed in.

They all separated and went to their respective teams or in Josh's' case his respective area.

Lucas and Riley helped their team get food and fed Auggie and another kid who lost use of both arms.

"Lucas you're much nicer than my brother!" Riley and Lucas both laughed.

"Well thanks Augs. Maybe your brother will learn from being unclean."

"That just sounds so gross. Being unclean. What does that mean?"

"You'll learn in chapel tonight but there was a woman who bled for 12 years so she was unclean."

"Ew. I feel so bad for her though. Like how does that work and how could people be so mean to her?"

"I guess even back then there were evil people and discrimination. But Jesus didn't care what was wrong with someone. He loved them all despite their sins."

"Just like he does us?" Auggie asked.

"Exactly how he is with us Auggie."

30 Minutes Later

"The man with the red coat is here!" Everyone started yelling and helping people to him. Lucas picked Auggie up over his shoulders and carried him to the man with the red coat. The man healed both of them and everyone else who came to him.

In chapel

"What was the hardest part of your afflictions?" Riley read off of the screen.

"It was hard to depend on people. Lucas fed me but since his depth perception was off he kept hitting my cheek with the food."

"Yeah that was the hardest part of having one eye. I never realized how difficult it was to not have an eye until I started feeding you." Auggie laughed.

"Yeah I had ketchup all over my face!"

"It was hard to keep my arm still. A lot harder than I imagined that it would be! But I throw my hands in the air a lot!" Everyone laughed with Riley.

"Yeah, you sure do get excited often." Lucas looked at her.

Josh and Maya's team answered the same question.

"It was hard not being able to help anyone. We couldn't go near anyone that wasn't unclean. I think that was the hardest part for me." Josh answered honestly.

"Yeah it was hard to hop around. I hate crutches but just using one it was difficult. Especially since Josh was unclean. I had to help everyone by myself."

"I was mute and anyone who knows me knows why that was difficult!" Ava announced making everyone, especially Josh and Maya laugh.

"I bet that really was difficult for you Ava!"

"It was! I couldn't even make fun of Auggie Doggie Matthews because I couldn't talk!

"What was your reaction when you heard the man in the red coat was here?"

"I was so excited to be able to help people."

"I was excited but I wasn't sure how I was going to help people get to him with only one leg."

"I wanted to shout with joy but I couldn't so I just ran as fast as I could."

Lucas/Rileys Team

"I was terrified because I didn't know how I was getting to him but I was so sore from not being able to move I almost didn't care. Then Lucas just picked me up like I was nothing and ran me over there and it was amazing. To be able to move again." Auggie told his team.

"Did that make you feel any differently for quadriplegic people?"

"Absolutely, I knew I would be able to walk and move again but they can't. It actually makes me really sad for them."

"Aww, Aug!"

After they finished up talking about their afflictions, the speaker for the night went to the front to talk about the Bible verse.

"Ohhh you told me about her earlier! The woman who bled for 12 years!" Auggie told Lucas.

"Yeah. What do you think about that?"

"I think that has to be awful."

"I wonder if she was married?" An older boy on the team responded.

"Why do you ask that?" Riley asked

"Wouldn't that be terrible? Her husband would never be able to do anything and neither would she. I mean obviously I'm sure she was in pain and probably embarrassed but could you imagine what kind of repercussions this could cause for everyone."

"You're right, Caden. Everything you said is right. I know a lot of you think the unclean people had it easy and maybe even the unclean people thought that, however, think about living an entire life as unclean."

"Wow, that would be hard. Like real hard. Especially if Maya wasn't unclean also!" Auggie and Lucas laughed. Everyone else looked confused.

"Her and Maya can't be apart for too long." Auggie told the rest of their team.

The teams continued to talk about the afflictions and the unclean woman until the worship team went up there to start worship. They started with "Good Good Father." Auggie moved to Ava and a couple of their other friends and Josh moved to Lucas and Riley. After a while Farkle and Smackle also moved to them. All of the friends were all worshipping God together. The next song was "How He Loves," Maya was the lead singer for this song tonight and everyone immediately started crying. This song somehow never fails to bring the tears on Thursday night service. You could barely hear Maya and the rest of the worship band over the sounds of every single camper and counselor singing about how awesome God is and how he was moving in there tonight.

After worship people were still very emotional so they let them stay up in the chapel for as long as they needed before the dance. When Maya was done with worship she found her friends and they all hugged and prayed together. Auggie and Ava saw this and came over.

"Maya you were amazing tonight!" Ava stated wrapping her arms around her new mentor.

"Aww, thank you Ava! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we just feel the Jesus inside of us!" Auggie told them.

"Aww, I love you guys!"

"We all do!" They all stated and did another group hug including Auggie and Ava.

After everyone calmed down they all moved to the pool to have their dance and night swim. Josh and Farkle helped the staff carry snacks to the pool.

"Riley hasn't told Maya yet? This is a record for her!"

"I know, I guess if she doesn't tonight then it's meant for us to get engaged at Disney!"

"I guess so man, I'm so happy for you guys though. Look at us, all of us happily in a relationship."

"Smackle seems perfect for you Farkle."

"You have no idea. I actually found someone who loves science as much as I do. She may even love it a little more than I do to be honest."

"What? No way, that's not possible."

"I thought the same thing." They arrived at the pool.

"You wanna go jump in?" Farkle nodded and they both grabbed their girlfriends and met Riley and Lucas in the pool.

"Guys, you missed Lucas whipping!" Maya busted out laughing.

"Huckleberry, you know about the whip and nae nae? I don't think they do that kind of stuff in Texas."

"Aww, come on Maya! North Carolina is no less country than Texas. However, I am a great line dancer."

"I bet Copperhead Road is your favorite song!"

"You know it!" Lucas started to dance in the water causing everyone to laugh.

"You know, I'm not normally a fan of new guys coming in because they try to steal my two favorite girls away from me, but I'm really glad you came to camp, Lucas." Farkle stated.

"Farkle! I thought I was your favorite girl?" Smackle asked with a scowl on her face.

"Of course, sweetie but I didn't know you until recently." Smackle glared at him.

"Thank you Farkle that means a lot, I'm glad I came here. This has honestly been one of the best summers of my life. I wish I would have known you guys longer."

"Here's to a lifetime of memories!" Farkle held up a slice of watermelon to start a cheers with his best friends. The rest of the dance party everyone had a blast just talking and genuinely having a good time until it was bedtime.

"Riles! It's cheeseburger night!" Maya stated as she skipped to the cabin.

"YYYAAAAAAYYYY" Riley skipped along with her. Nothing tasted better than a mcdouble from McDonalds on the Thursday night of camp. No one could explain why but every counselor was so excited for them. They reached their cabins and all of the campers went and took showers and went to their rooms when the caregiver came to give the counselors their cheeseburgers and sodas.

"How was the last week guys?" Christy, their caregiver asked.

"It was so amazing, I'm honestly really sad this summer is ending." Maya stated.

"So, it was worth it?"

"Absolutely, I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous starting this summer and almost decided to back out but I'm so glad I didn't." Smackle nodded her head.

"I was the same way! I felt like the only reason Farkle wanted me to sign up was so that we could talk throughout the summer but it was so great. I'm truly blessed." Smackle stated and everyone smiled.

"What about you, Riley and Tami? This obviously wasn't the first summer for either of you."

"This week was great, I love being a helper, I don't think I do that great on a team but being a helper really suits me. I get to know so many campers this way."

"I loved this week, I think my team was my favorite team that I've ever had. Everyone was so amazing. Lucas was an amazing co counselor. I was a little nervous about having Auggie on my team, and don't get me wrong, Auggie is a fantastic kid but I thought having my brother on my team would cause a lot of friction with us, but if anything it brought us closer."

"I heard he asked Lucas to be his mentor, is that going to be awkward?"

"Why?"

"Well, you two are dating isn't that going to cause problems if you two fight or break up?"

"I think we'll be able to keep it separated."

"So what about you and brother boing?" Tami asked Maya.

"What about us? Josh is amazing, we all know that!"

"Yeah but what about marriage?"

"I don't know." Riley started fidgeting and going a little crazy because she knew that her brother was going to propose soon.

"Riles? Why are you freaking out?"

"Uh, nothing, no reason, nothing."

"Riles, ring power."

"Ring power? That does nothing to me anymore! We're 20 for God's sake Maya!" Riley says as she avoids eye contact with Maya. Maya grabbed her best friends face and made her look at her.

"Ring power!"

"JOSH IS GOING TO PROPOSE AT DISNEY!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't tell him I told you! He is going to kill me! I want you to be my sister before I die!"

"What do you mean don't tell him? I have to talk to him about it!"

"Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't think he was going to propose any time soon!"

They talked for a couple more hours, everyone tried to convince Maya to not tell Josh that Riley told her, but they all knew Riley was in big trouble come the next day.

 **Friday**

Tami left the cabin early to help the staff count up the points for the teams. On her way to the main building she stopped by Josh' cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who is knocking on our door this early?" Josh asked, slightly irritated but surprised to see Tami on the other side.

"Maya knows!"

"Okay! Try to keep her away from me until free time! When are you guys announcing who won? Free time is before the closing ceremony right?"

"Yeah, it is just be careful."

Free Time

"Okay, seriously where is Josh? Why has nobody seen him today?" Maya went rushing around everywhere trying to find her boyfriend.

"I think he has pool duty today, if you want to go check there but I know he's been helping with the main staff today because they need him to speak at the closing ceremony." Tami informed her, making Maya run to the pool.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS ARE YOU HERE?" Riley pointed to him under the water so Maya ran up to him but what she was not expecting was for him to pull her into the pool with him.

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Sorry, gorgeous. I just heard you and figured you wanted to go for a swim."

"GO FOR A SWIM? YOU THINK I WANTED TO GO FOR A SWIM?"

"Uh, if you don't want to go for a swim, do you want to get out?" Maya nodded and they both jumped out of the pool.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, babe but I have a question for you."

"What is it Josh?" With that, Josh dropped to one knee as Lucas threw him a ring box.

"I was just wondering if maybe, just maybe, you'd allow me to annoy you for the rest of your life?" He opened the ring box and Maya just stood there in shock.

"I know our lives together has been one crazy ride but I just can't imagine mine without you. I used to always tell you someday we'd be together and when that someday came I knew I needed you for the rest of my life. I need someone who will tell me I'm being stupid but will also pray for me when I need it. You're that woman for me, Maya Hart. So, what do you say Maya, Will you marry me?"

Maya stood there in shock with tears streaming down her face and her hands over her mouth. She was speechless. She had waited her entire life for this moment and here it was and all she could do was nod. Josh put the ring on Maya's finger and jumped up and spun his fiancee around.

"YAAAAAAYYYYYY" Riley screamed wiping away tears of her own.

 _ **So that's it guys! I hope it's everything that you wanted! Let me know your thoughts about everything.**_


End file.
